Living with the Mix
by petraZOEpan
Summary: When Rosalie and Emmett bump into a girl who looks like Jasper, they bring her home. Ella Whitlock Etherington, half witch and half vampire. Jasper never knew of his daughter until Emmett dragged her to the house. So what will Alice think of her husbands daughter? To add more drama, shape-shifter Seth imprints on Ella. So what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A meeting at the hospital**

The rain was forming vast swirls on the front window of my worn-out, little Ford I called a car. I glanced sideways, taking a quick look at my friend, Lucy .She was seated very tranquilly, watching the raging storm.

I'd offered to drive her to the hospital where her Mother worked, since the weather was so dreadful and I was scared something might happen to her on the way.

"Thanks for doing this Ell, I know you're prob-" My boy loving, adorable and always saying sorry for almost everything, friend started again.

But I cut her off.

"No, it's fine but how many times have I got to say this? What a-"

This time it was Lucy's turn to cut me off.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'm starting to annoy you but you keep repeating yourself as well," she rolled her eyes and started flapping her arm like an idiot while trying to mimic me. "How many times have you said 'no it's fine' or 'what are friends for' in the last ten minutes?" She backed up from me, attempting to keep a safe distance from the death glares I was giving her. I must say her imitation of my Texan accent was a major washout; she sounded more like an old granny.

She joined in with my death glares. It ended up being a battle of who would back down first, but you only had to give us a minute before we both cracked and had a major laughing fit.

Lucy smiled at me, and then looked down at her lap.

"Hmm... I'm going to miss you so much", Lucy mumbled while twiddling with her fingers that she lay on her lap.

I smiled back at her even though she couldn't see me (she was still looking at her lap). I sighed to myself. This was the worst bit about my life, having to say good-bye to my friends every 2 to 5 years.

You see I never grow old. Which is why I have to keep lying to their faces saying, "Don't worry I'll come visit you all the time," or "I'll speak to you on Facebook".

But I couldn't .They'd see that I don't change, it's so frustrating. AND YES! Before you ask I have tried not making any friends and staying out of the sight of humans but it's easier said than done. It gets boring and lonely. Nobody could live a life like that.

It had only taken a second for me think of those thoughts. Lucy hadn't even blinked, that's how fast a vampire brain works.

"I'll miss you too, but I still have a couple of weeks left in this rainy old town remember," I said gleefully, trying to brighten up this dreary mood.

"No Missy! This is the last time I'm going to see you, I'm going on holiday tomorrow and you'll be gone before I get back… I sure hope this family is worth it."

"I'm so sorry Hun, but this is my last chance of getting a proper family and to stop having different 'parents' every month."

That was my cover up story at school and to the public. They think I live with a foster family and I'm finally getting an adopted family in the next couple of weeks who live in New York. But the fact is I live on my own in a run-down flat and I'm actually moving to some other rainy town.

I stopped the car, we'd just made to our destination so I turned to her.

"Have fun on your holiday yeah? And text me and go on Skype all the time, you promised me?" I continued.

She replied with a bone crushing hug, even though a human won't be able to break my bones.

"Bye Ella." She whispered in my ear.

"Bye Lucy." I replied.

With that she climbed out of my car, waving as she headed through the hospital's main doors.

I sat there for ages just thinking about the good times I'd had with Lucy. How we became best friends, how we played match-maker at school, dressing up for Halloween. They were all great memories, still are great memories!

But it was time to leave.

BANG!

"ARR," I screamed as the car I was in jolted forward.

My senses came in naturally then I smelt it.

Vampire,

"OMG, OMG!" A blond woman screeched while running up to my door. "I'm so sorry." She panicked as I climbed out of my car.

I walked around to the boot and there was a huge dent. I sighed.

"Great," I murmured.

"Look we're so sorry. Rose wasn't paying attention to the road and was looking more at her reflection in the mirror." A tall well-built man said while smirking away. He was about 18-20 and wore dark blue jeans with a tight fitted white vest top that showed all his glorious 8-pack. YUM!

"Uh Hum!" The girl who crashed into the back of my car cleared her throat, probably trying to get my attention away from the GOD before me. I was thankful in a way, at least now I didn't look like a drooling mess.

She was tall and strikingly beautiful. Her wavy blond hair framed her face as though she was a work of art. She wore clothes that hugged her in all the right places, making her look like a goddess.

"Look I'm very sorry for bumping into your car but that doesn't mean you can gorm at my husband!" Rose hissed at me, pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

"Ok, ok I get it, I'm sorry Rose but I didn't know he was taken." I apologised while putting my hands up in surrender.

"That's Rosalie to you!" The blond bitch who clearly did not like me hissed, again. She was really making a habit of that.

I thought it was only vampires that his-

WOW they are vampires! That explains the eyes and the smell. Silly me!

"Oi you, what's your name?" I asked the black haired one.

"Emmet, what's yours?" he replied

"Ella, and you're a vampire right?"

Emmet grabbed my arm and threw me into the back of his monstrous truck; he closed my door and jumped in the driver's seat. He stared up the engine.

"You can't kidnap me you know. It's against my rights!" I bellowed, sounding like an annoying little girl.

He laughed in response. I could see him smirking in the re-view mirror which only annoyed me more.

"What about my car?" I cried, feeling like I was losing the will to live.

"Rose's driving it," Emmet laughed.

"Great. Just great, are you going to at least explain where you're taking me?" I hissed.

"Mine!" He grumbled stopping the whole conversation.

I'd been in the jeep for 10 minutes now and we finally turned into an excavated up road.

"And where exactly do you live, in the forest?" I asked

"Here," he replied while we drove into a field.

Emmet stopped the car sharply and came around to open my door.

"Get out." He smiled while stepping back. I did as I was told. The house before me was beautiful, immaculate. It had three floors that were mainly covered in glass windows, and the bottom floor was wrapped in a porch with stairs leading up to it. All of this was in a field with trees on the outside. You could hear water running nearby.

"You like?" A motherly woman asked while walking up to me.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

But it was more than beautiful. The way the moonlight engulfed it in its ever present white shield, made everything around look black and white everything, except the house that was lit with orange lights from inside.

"Come on let me show you inside, oh how rude of me, I'm Esme by the way."

"I'm Ella, are you sure? I wouldn't want to bother you…" I shook my head while stepping back.

I saw a group of people staring at me, 7 of them, and 8 including Esme who was holding a hand out to me trying to lead me into the grand mansion.

Half of me was saying go in and meet strangers! The other half of me was hiding and saying run for shelter, they're vampires for God sake they're stronger than me and could kill me in an instant.

But for some reason I grabbed Esme's hand and began to walk up the pebbled drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**The family I never knew I had**

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside; it was open planned with white walls and glass windows everywhere. It made me feel like I was in a crystal palace rather than an average home.

"God, Uncle Emmett was right you look a lot like Uncle Jasper," A girl about my age whispered. She has bronze coloured ringlets that went down to her elbows. She looked a bit different than the rest of them.

"This is Renesmee." Esme told me, gesturing to the girl who had just spoken.

"Hi," I waved, feeling slightly awkward.

"Hi," she smiled back

"This is Jacob, Renesmee's mate." Esme pointed to a rusty skinned boy.

"Edward and Bella,"

"Hello." they both said together. Edward was lanky but muscular and had untidy bronze hair. Bella had brown straight hair, she was slender.

"This is Alice,"

"Hi," I greeted a small pixie looking girl with short black hair.

"Hello." She replied a bit coldly, I saw everyone give her a dirty look, clearly not pleased with here unfriendliness.

"And I think Rose and Emmett have already introduced themselves." Esme smiled at me with a shine in her eyes.

"Y...yes they have." I stuttered out.

We just all stood there with utter awkwardness which seemed to be seeping out of the atmosphere itself. A couple of minutes passed of us in an uncomfortable awkward silence. It appeared that the situation only got worse by the minute.

Thankfully the front door opened sending a nauseating whiff of dog my way. Yuk! Great they had a pet dog I thought sarcastically.

Edward started chuckling. What was his problem?

"Who's this?" A 24 year old man spoke, he was one of the two men who just walked in and was obviously the leader of the coven.

But I couldn't concentrate on him; all I could look at was the man that came in with him. He was about 19, we locked eyes for a while, and then we both gasped at the same time.

"Jasper who is she?" Alice hissed, clearing hating my presence more than ever.

None of us spoke. We just stood there speechless until…

"You ca-"

"You loo-"we both started at the same time.

"Who are you?" The little pixie screamed at me.

"Ella Whitlock Etherington." I answered back, trying to work out a way to get to the front door but it was blocked by Jasper and the man who came in with him.

Everyone kept looking from him to me.

"You can't be Whitlock, Jasper would have told me. Wouldn't you Jasper?" Alice continued getting angrier and angrier. It looked like her head was going to explode.

"Alice, calm down it doesn't mean anything!" Edward hissed towards the little pixie.

"But what about her accent, looks and the fact Jasper isn't denying it, she's his daughter!" She replied to him, her voice becoming higher and higher.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Jasper shouted, he was running towards me at vampire speed and I was now up the wall my feet dangling off the ground.

"Stop this now, Jasper." The leader demanded.

"I will not repeat myself a third time. Who are you?"

"Ella," I was now scared shitless, I could see bite marks all up his neck and arms that he properly gained from numerous battles he had fought, but obviously he never lost.

"Where have you come from?!" He roared at me.

"Jasper stops this now you're scaring the hell out of her!" Edward hissed trying to get him off me.

Edward was right, his voice, his eyes and the way he was holding petrified me so much. It reminded me of my past. But that wasn't the worse part; it was like he was going to kill me here and now like he didn't even care about staining the fluffy crème carpet beneath us with my blood.

The thing that I was certain about was that I didn't care, I didn't care that he was going to kill me because deep down I've been wanting death since I knew what it was. Deep down all I thinking about is that I must have done some deep s**t in my before life to get here. The amount of times I had tried to kill myself but failed…me being half vampire and all.

"Where do you come from?" He shouted again bringing me out of my thoughts

"Te...x...as." I stuttered out.

"Who is your mother?"

His mentioning of my mother got me into my natural reflects. I crouched down and covering my face with my arms. My hands had a tight grip on my hair nearly pulling it out.

I heard everyone gasp and Jasper finally let go of me.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't going to hurt you," Jasper explained sorrow filled his voice.

It took a couple of minutes to compose myself and finally look up.

Everyone was still in the exam same positions as before…all staring at me.

Jasper was now by the front door and it looked like he was trying to get as far from me as possible.

"Sorry, it's a natural reflex for me I suppose." I tried to smile.

Everyone looked horrified; the person I thought was my Father just stood there and kept staring at me, like everyone else did.

I was beginning to feel self-conscious.

"Guys stop staring at her, you're making her feel self-conscious" Edward spoke.

Everyone tried to turn away but I could tell it was hard for them.

"How did you...?" I asked amazed

"Daddy can read minds," Renesmee smiled.

"Wow," I simply said.

"I'm Carlisle by the way." The other man greeted me. I shook his hand.

"I know who you are, I remember you."

"That's very well, I remember you to. How are you?"

"As good as I can get, I suppose." I mumbled.

"Good, good."

"Wait, you two know each other?! God if you said that earlier I wouldn't have had to drag her into the back of my jeep and I wouldn't of had to hear about how it's against her rights and rubbish like that for half-hour." Emmett wined.

"Emmett, I did not teach you to drag girls into the back of your car." Esme scolded, clearly not amused at all.

Everyone gave him the 'WTF' look, I just laughed.

"So how do you know Carlisle?" Rose glared; I suppose she still didn't like me much for checking out Emmett.

Edward looked at me weirdly, raising his eyebrows.

'It wasn't my fault' I thought to Edward 'But believe me, now that I've spoken to him I'm not going anywhere near him' Ok now I sound crazy, I was mentally talking to myself 'Edward you there?'

Edward chuckled.

Great he thinks I'm mental.

"Umm...well I-I lost a baby and umm... Carlisle helped...a lot…" The thought of my past brought a lump in my throat.

"But you're like 16," Rose stated.

"I was actually 108 when I got pregnant but looked 12."

"How could you be 108 but looked 12? You're not a vampire are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm half vamp, half witch, something I got from my... my mother, she was a witch. I was bit in 1979 making me half, I was only bit for like, 2 seconds seeing as the vampire was thrown off me so I think the transformation didn't complete properly. Some things are vampire like drinking blood, the speed, my mind, senses and I don't sleep. But I can still do my spells, I can eat human food and how I grow older I grow one year about every 9 or 10 years making me look 16 but I'm actually 149."

"Will you ever stop aging?" Bella asked.

"I don't know but I don't think I ever will stop."

"I don't want to upset you but is your mother Sheila still alive?" Jasper asked

"I don't know that either, I left, ran away when I looked 11 but I heard all 3 witches died a couple of years ago."

Now thinking of the day only made me feel weird. I believe it was probably the saddest but happiest day of my life; it was the only day in my existence that I felt free and safe.

"Why did you run away?" He continued to question me.

This was the hardest question I had to ever answer. I only told one person about my past and he died because I told him.

"Mum used to use her powers on me, her witch powers I mean, there's a book with spells in it. Some are good others are not so good and once you use a bad spell it's hard to stop it takes over you. I suppose it's like drugs for humans, once they have their first intake it takes over your body and mind. It's almost impossible to stop."

"Your own Mother did that to you?" Renesmee asked horrified as she walked over to Bella, her Mum, and held her hand.

I just nodded in response.

"Sheila wouldn't have done that to you!" Jasper shouted.

"You want to bet?"

"She was kind, considerate...but she left for no reason…"

"Let me guess what she did to you, you can tell me if I'm right or wrong at the end."

He nodded for me to continue.

"She met you in a bar. She became close to you, nice, kind even. Then she took you to a nice place like a hill with a nice view and she 'seduced' you, she made you think you were the only man, the best man there is and she loved you. She then took your money and left. Am I right?"

Jasper looked like he was remembering a memory and finally nodded.

"Seriously I lived with her for 99 years, and the amount of men she brought home was filthy. You know the worst part was how she watched as the men touched me, and when I looked 8 years old the men weren't in her bed anymore they were in mine. I lost my virginity at 8, alright I was actually 70 but my mind was still like an 8 year olds. The pain and the blood that happened at first confused me; I didn't have a clue what it was or what he was doing to me! But that was a long time ago I guess, wounds do heal to an extent." I was shaking now and was breathing heavily.

Jasper came over slowly towards me.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"I don't want your sympathy. I don't want any of yours."

He came towards me like he was going to hug me; I put my arms out to stop him.

"Sorry but I'm so not a touchy, feely person." I said harshly.

He stepped back with a gentle smirk on his face.

"That's what Jasper used to say, but believe me give it a couple of days, hours even and you will be in all our arms!" Alice squeaked a smile on her face; she was jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked.

"Well your Jasper's daughter and family normally live together. And I believe you're not living with us, even though we're family sooo… you should move in, right?"

Everyone around nodded even Rosalie.

"Look I don't want to disturb you and I'm moving out in a couple of weeks anyway. People are noticing that I don't age like a human does."

"We're also moving soon, people are noticing at the hospital and I think it's time for this lot to start school again now Renesmee is slowing down her growth."

"What! We're moving?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, that's why I came home early today to tell you all."

"So I'll be starting school?" Renesmee asked.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Edward encouraged her.

"Where are we moving to Carlisle?" Bella questioned him.

"England, I think it's time to go back to my home town, I haven't been there for years."

"What do you say Ella, you coming or not?" Alice smiled at me still bouncing.

"Are you sure?" I looked at everyone.

They all nodded, except Jasper.

"Jasper, what do you think?"

"It will be great to get to know you." He bowed his head with a smile, I smiled back.

"Is that a yes?" Alice squeaked.

"I suppose."

Emmett ran over to me, picked me up and swung me around.

"Let go!" I laughed as he began to tickle me.

"Emmett seriously if I were you I would let go." Edward chuckled, reading my mind.

"Why? Because she's not a touchy, feely person,"

"No, because you don't know what she is capable of or what she's thinking."

"Oh please, have you seen how small she is? And look at those arms, no muscle on them at all!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Edward was right, he didn't know what I was capable of, and they should all be scared.

"Where did she go?" Emmett asked.

I had made myself invisible in a single breath.

Edward chuckled as I ran over to Rosalie and lifted her hair up and down.

Everyone's face was hysterical they didn't have a clue, well Edward did he was chuckling.

"Is that Ella?" I heard Bella whisper to Edward, he nodded.

Bella was now laughing with Edward.

I ran over to Emmett who was looking around, looking for me properly.

I pushed him to the ground, so he fell face first, I then managed to pick him up and make him float. I kept throwing him up in the air then dropping him, his face looked terrified. I then span him around and around. It looked like he didn't like the taste of his own medicine. I made myself visible again and caught him in mid throw, cradling him like a baby.

"Don't you like the taste of your own medicine Emmett?" I asked looking innocent, everyone chuckled.

Emmett was trying to get away from my grasp as I kept him tight in my arms.

"What's up Uncle Emmett, you can't be scared of a girl can you?" I joked.

"No...No," he stuttered out making everyone laugh more.

I bent down to his ear and whispered "good" in his ear. As soon as I let him go he ran up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Packing**

I was now sitting on a sofa with the Cullen's except Renesmee and Jacob who are in bed asleep, Emmett came back downstairs once Rose made him.

"What happened once you left your mother?" Edward asked me.

"Hmm...Well I left in 1961. It was hard to get money so let's just say I sold myself for a pretty penny" I tried laughing at it but failed.

"Years later I found out I was pregnant, I was scared I had no money or food. 9 months later I gave birth to my little girl" My voice broke at the end, "but she died a couple of days after, Carlisle helped." By this point tears welled up into my eyes and leaked over, I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"If you don't want to carry on you don't have to" Jasper said.

"No it's fine" I said trying to smile at him but it ended up making me cry even more. He pulled me off the sofa and gave me a hug, I was shocked, no one had ever given me a genuine hug before, it felt nice, relaxing, I hugged him back burying my head in his shoulders.

"I thought you weren't a touchy, feely person?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"People can change" I replied.

"You got that right."

We must have both stood there for a couple of minutes because as I looked up I saw everyone leave.

"Wait!" I shouted "I haven't finished yet."

"We know love but you're upset maybe another time yeah?" Esme soothed me.

"No please, it's good to get it out of my system." I said back, everyone came back in and sat where they were before. Jasper grabbed my hand and I was able to give him a weak smile back.

"After Carlisle told me to move on I did, I got a proper job on a market stool selling boots. It was 1979 and it was late from a busy day. I was on my way home, well a shed I rented out. I was grabbed by a man and he bit me." I said while touching the bite mark on my neck.

"Seconds later the man was pulled off me, I think another vampire was fighting him but I couldn't see. My eyes glazed over from pain, it was like fire, it burnt so bad." I could feel Dad squeeze my hand a little,

"A couple of days later I woke up and I realized I was a vampire, well half of one, I think it was because the other vampire who transformed me only bit me for 1 second, but anyway I learnt to stay away from humans which I did until I needed to hunt. Years later I was able to control my thirst and I went to school and college while moving in different towns so people wouldn't notice me not growing older. At one school I had a best friend her name was Rachel. She was kind and caring but could be a little bossy sometimes but she was my best friend. We had an argument she was accusing me of kissing her boyfriend which I never did, I lost it for a split second and attacked her." Tears started to form again but I carried on. "That made me think about my life, about blood. I thought about humans and how they can just live on vegetables like vegetarians so I come up with animal blood it wasn't good at first and I tried to stay away from humans to control my thirst but it got better, I've never drank any human's blood since 1988. It means I can live and go to school with them which is great as I don't get so lonely and it means I have an education. I've been to both high school and collage many times and have a degree in history and art."

It was 12 pm now and they took turns to tell me a little about themselves and their stories like about the Volturi, the pack of wolves and how they all met. It was nice to just talk. I was now outside on the hammock with my Dad looking at the stars. He told me about himself, how he didn't know anything about me and my Mum being a witch. But I'm fine with, that I'm here now with him.

"Ella I am so very sorry for shouting at you when you said your name, it was just weird as you look like Jasper and stuff and I thought he wasn't telling me things. I am so very sorry but please may you forgive me?" Alice pleaded as she came outside and stood in front of me and Jasper.

"Of course Alice, you're my step Mum right?" I replied while standing up and giving her a hug.

"Yes, wow I'm your step Mum!"

I and Jasper both laughed at her facial expression.

"Well as I'm your step-Mother I demand you and Jasper to go and get your stuff while I decorate your new bedroom!" She joked.

"Umm Alice it's not really the place you go at this time of night, maybe me, Jasper and Edward can go later when the suns out" I explained.

"Oh ok, right but you're not allowed upstairs until I come down and get you!" Alice demanded with a stern look on her face. After that she ran inside shouting for Esme on the way.

I turned around to face Jasper who was now starting looking guilty.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just I feel guilty for not being in your life, making you live where-ever you were describing to Alice. It doesn't sound like a place you should live at on your own." The guilt was at its highest point now coming from Dad.

"It is fine." I smiled at him, "Anyway the past is the past and I'm moving in with you guys now so things should be a lot better!"

The rest of the early morning I played on the Xbox with Emmet. I beat him 4 out of 5 games on Fifa. He wanted to play more games but I told him not to or he would hate me forever for humiliating him in front of everyone for a second time.

"What time you thinking of going to your flat?" Dad asked.

"What time is it now?" I questioned.

"Its 9 am" Dad replied.

"Umm now then if that's ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, let's go then."

"Hold on we need Edward" I said.

"Why do we need him for? We're only going to pick some things up."

"He can read minds and with what you guys wear it will be a lot safer." I explained "Edward do you mind coming with me and my Dad to get some of my things?" I shouted up the stairs.

Seconds later all three of us were heading out towards the garage. It was amazing! There were 8 cars in total, all new and shiny but the thing that amazed me the most was the silver motor bike standing in the middle.

"Wow" I shouted while running up to the bike. It was big, sleek and covered in crome. It looked very fast!

"This is a Ducati 848; it goes 0-60 in 4.5 seconds!" I shouted getting louder and louder.

"You like?" Dad questioned.

"Like isn't even close, who's is this?" I asked.

"Mine." Dad replied proudly.

"WOW!" I was gob smacked that my Dad owned the best motor bike around, how cool is that?

"Like farther, like daughter" Edward Mumbled under his breath but I ignored him.

"You want a ride?" Dad questioned.

"Yes but what about my things?"

"I'll take the Volvo and you can put your stuff in the boot" Edward explained.

"Thank you so much!" With that Dad threw me a red helmet and we were off.

The air felt good going past me and when you closed your eyes it felt like you were flying. The bike finally stopped and Dad and I jumped off. We then walked over to the Volvo.

"One of you should stay behind to make sure the bike or car don't get nicked" I explained.

"No we're both coming with you." Edward said while stepping out the silver Volvo.

What was he thinking, did he really want his things to get stolen? Like come on, you could tell by the look of this place not to leave a motor bike and a vehicle outside!

"I would rather get my bike nicked than see you get hurt." Edward replied, once again reading my thoughts.

I just turned around and pocked my tongue out at him. As we got closer to the flat's main green door I reached in my pocket and got the key out.

"You guys seriously don't have to come in." I pointed out while turning the key, they just stared at me.

As soon as I opened the door the smell hit me, it smelt like urine and beer Yuk! I walked over to the lift and pressed the button but the arrow button never lit up like it normally did. Great!

"Sorry guys we'll have to use the stairs" I said while pointing to them.

The stairs were concrete and they made your feet feel cold through thin shoes.

"Ella hey baby! What you doing here? You're normally not out this time of day!" Ricky, one of the boys that I knew that lived here said, he was muscular but not as much as Emmet and he had a shaved head with patters in it.

As soon as he said that all his group of mates came over and I could feel Dad and Edward tensing up behind me.

"Hey" I replied.

"Safe little sis" Harry said while I punched my fist to his and did our little hand shake.

"What you doing here?" Ricky asked.

"Umm well this is Edward and Jasper a friend of the families and I'm just giving them their stuff back that they lent me." I explained. I never told them I was moving out as that would cause more questions which would have to be covered more lies.

"Oh cool, we better leave ya then Missy, see ya later yeah?"

"Yep course." I said in a convincing voice so he wouldn't follow me up stairs and make me hang out with him.

After I said that I carried on climbing the stairs and I could hear Dad and Edward following from behind.

"You are certainly not going to meet him later!" Dad hissed towards me.

"Dad chill, I was only saying it so he would get off my back." I hissed back.

"And why were you flirting with him?"

"It's how you have to live around here so you don't get killed, just because you've never lived like it doesn't mean it never happens" I snapped back louder than I should of.

"Alright I'm sorry I just feel protective that's all."

"It's fine." I said while climbing the last set of stairs.

As soon as we reached a big number four on the wall I climbed the last couple of steps and turned right, we walked to the end of the hall and I got the rusty gold key out of my back pocket, turned the lock and walked in.

Everything was the same since I was last here more than 24 hours ago. Lots have changed since then I smiled at the thought. My flat was just 2 rooms, the kitchen, living room and bedroom was in one room and the toilet was behind a small door. As you walk through the main door the kitchen is on your left while the single bed is at the back of the room, the living room with the orange love seat and the old TV is to the far right and the small door that leads to the toilet is on your right.

"Just stay here for a bit while I collect some things, you can sit on the sofa if you like" I said while pointing to the sofa.

I walked over to my wardrobe that was right by my bed and started throwing things into a suitcase. After that was finished I went over to the book shelf in the living room, got a box and started putting the few books I owned into it. I also collected some drawings I did and some photographs I owned.

"Right that's it lets go." I said while picking up my box of books and drawings.

"Let me take that box for you and Edward can take the suit case." Jasper offered. I gave him the box and grabbed the big hard-back book from the top. Jasper looked confused.

"This book has got all my spells in like how to make people float and stuff, it's sort of special to me." I said hoping that was why he was confused.

He smiled back at me, all confusion gone but replaced with sympathy.

The book I now held was a deep blue hardback with flowers, butterflies and trees carved into it's face. It once belonged to my Mum but I took it from her when I left.

Dad, Edward and I were now walking through the main doors towards the car and bike. We put the stuff in the boot of the Volvo and Edward started to climb in the front of the car while I was pulling my helmet on for the bike trip back to my new home.

"Thanks for coming Dad" I thanked him.

"It's fine, I just wish I knew you sooner so you never had to live here."

"Just promise me one thing." I said while we both climbed on the bike.

"Anything." Dad said now feeling confused.

"Promise me I never have to come back!"

"I promise." He replied while starting the roaring engine and we sped away towards the Cullen's home with a smile on our faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting settled**

As soon as Dad and I drove into the Cullen's I could see everyone standing outside the garage waiting for us. Alice was jumping up and down as usual, does she ever stop? We climbed off the bike and started walking towards my new family.

"Hey" I greeted everyone.

"Hi...hello...hey" I was replied with.

"You like the bike then?" Jacob questioned.

"Yeah just a bit" I replied with a smile.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked.

"He should be here soon, we over took him in the traffic." Jasper replied back to her.

"Grr" Alice moaned while going up to Jasper and hugging him. It was a happy sight, I'm glad Dad has found someone after my Mum so he's not lonely.

"What's up love?" Jasper asked to Alice looking concerned.

"I want to show everyone Ella's new room but Edward is being slow!"

"You didn't have to decorate my room, it would have been fine with a bed and someplace to put my shoes" I commented.

Alice cheered up when I said shoes.

"You like shoes?" Alice commented getting excited.

"Of course I do, I love them!"

"That means you must like shopping then, right?"

"Of course I do! It's one of my best hobbies!" I squeaked back at her, me now jumping up and down.

"Yay, I have myself a new shopping partner!" Alice said while hugging me.

"Great all we need is another shopaholic" Edward said while climbing out of his car. Everyone laughed at that except me and Alice, we just gave him death stares.

"Right as Edward is finally here let's go and see Ella's new room!" Alice cheered getting more and more excited.

We all climbed the stairs up to the second floor.

"That door over there," Alice said while pointing over to a big white door "Is mine and Jasper's room so if you need anything we will only be down the hall and this here is your room!" Alice explained while opening a door.

The room was massive with purple and black walls (my favourite colour!) and a black king sized bed in the middle that had light purple curtains surrounding it. To the left of the bed was a book shelf, flat screen TV and a desk with an apple computer on it.

"Why is one of the walls plain white?" I asked Alice.

"Well, you said you took art at college and I sort of guessed that you are good at it so I'm letting you design that wall on your own. Come on let me show you your new wardrobe!" Alice squeaked while pulling me to the other side of the room. There were black sliding doors here. I slid them open and gasped, my wardrobe was already filled with designer cloths, handbags and SHOES. I screamed while jumping on the spot. Someone pulled me away to another door and as I looked up I saw the person who pulled me away was Esme.

"Here's your bathroom" Esme said while opening the door that was in front of us.

It was magnificent, there was a big round bath in the middle with a shower, toilet and hand basin around the sides. The walls were cream and the carpet was wool, really soft under your toes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I said while turning around to everyone.

"This isn't all of it" Esme explained while pulling me away to the back of the room. What more could there be?

We stopped in front of two patio doors. I turned the shiny silver key and opened them.

The sight before my eyes was beautiful as I stepped onto the balcony with a hammock rocking slightly in a corner. The view was of the river gently flowing and curving around the land. There were big pine trees opposite the river and in the distance you could see the grey mountains reaching up to the fluffy clouds.

"Thank you, this is...great" I whispered.

Everyone replied with a group hug.

It's been a couple of hours since I've seen my new room and I still can't believe it! I've just about finished putting my things away.

KNOCK! KNOCK! I heard from the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

"Hey I just wanted to see how you are settling in and to give you these" Esme said while giving me a box of spray paints. "There for decorating your wall, we had to hide them from Emmet before he spray painted the whole of the house" Esme explained, I laughed.

"Thanks Esme."

"It's okay, I better leave you to it then, see you later" Esme smiled while leaving the room.

The whole of the day and night I spent working on my wall. I decided to paint two roses in the middle with the word 'love' going around one of them. I also put some of my old paintings that I brought with me on that wall as well. It looked great but something was still missing so I got some plain paper and painted a picture of my new family and stuck it on the wall. Now it was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**My best friend coming back to me**

"You're quite an artist aren't you?" Jasper said making me jump, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I did knock but you never answered so I came in to see if you were okay."

"Oh, I'm fine I was just day dreaming that's all."

"About what?" Dad said feeling interested.

"Everything," I said with a smile "Like my new room, how much my life has changed in just two days and you, my DadH" he smiled at the last part.

"You don't have to call me Dad if you don't want to, as it must be weird for you as you've never called anyone Dad before and I am sort of a stranger" Jasper explained.

"No it's fine, I want to call you Dad and you're not a stranger, I know about your life and you know about mine."

"Ok then. Um Jacob's friends will be here soon and they're wolves too so I just came to warn you about the smell." Dad joked, I laughed.

"Ok, thanks, when will they be here?" I asked.

"In about 45 minutes."

"I better go in the shower then." I said while walking into the luxurious bathroom that was attached to my room.

The hot water felt nice, I hadn't been in the shower for two days. Not that I need a shower every day, I got my cleanness from the vampire side of me. It still felt nice though. It made me relax from the busy two days I've had. Meeting my father, getting a family and moving out of the council flats and living in a three story mansion; life was beginning to feel right.

As I hopped out of the shower I wrapped the soft cotton towel around me and wrapped another towel around my wet hair. I walked out the bathroom and over to my wardrobe. As I opened the sliding doors I still couldn't believe my eyes. There were shelves upon shelves stocked full of designer cloths. I grabbed some blue skinny jeans that were folded up, a black t-shirt with grey print, a red checked shirt from the hangers, some military boots from the shoe rack and to complete the look I went over to the jewellery stand and put on my black necklace with a sandy coloured wolf dangling off it. After I finished getting dressed I blow dried my hair and jumped down the stairs. Everyone was sitting together cuddled up with their mates, they all looked so perfect together. Like each pair was made for one another; like they couldn't live without one or the other. By this point I reached the couch and sat down next to Nessie who was sitting on Jacob's lap.

"You will find someone." Edward said while staring at me. While everyone else kept looking between me and him looking confused.

"Get out of my head!" I shouted back at him.

"I'm just saying I felt the same way before I met Bella." Edward explained with an ear to ear grin on his face. Everyone was trying to hold back their laughter once he said that.

"I can't believe you just said that! And with my Dad in the room, seriously Edward!"

"I'm just saying that you'll find someone soon."

"Well maybe, just maybe, I don't want to find someone. Maybe I don't want that sort of commitment. Maybe Edward, I'm scared, I'm scared deep down that she's going to come back and hurt the person I love just because he wanted to know a little bit about me. So just read my mind properly before you start saying things, all I thought was how happy everyone looked together, how perfect you are together!"

"Ell I'm sorry I never knew."

"Just leave it Edward." I shouted while running through the front door and out into the woods.

I wasn't as fast as vampires but still run faster than humans do. I could see a group of guys and a woman get out of a mini bus, they must be the wolves but I didn't care, I carried on running.


	6. Chapter 6

***Jasper's point of view***

"Ell I'm sorry I never knew" Edward apologised.

I could feel the guilt coming off him.

"Just leave it Edward!" My little girl shouted while running through the front door, tears rolling down her face.

"I'll go after her." Edward said while trying to get to the front door but I blocked him.

"No you are not! You've done enough damage as it is." I shouted at him.

"Come on Jazz I've got to say sorry, she's in pieces out there."

"Yes she is and it's your entire fault, so let it be!"

"Boys stop this now," Carlisle demanded sternly "She needs to calm down and the wolves are here now so behave."

After Carlisle said that Sam came in first following Emily, Embry, Quill and then Brady but wasn't Seth coming? The other four wolves weren't shifting anymore says Jake as they wanted to get on with their lives.

Everyone greeted them, Jacob being first. We hadn't seen the wolves for five months as we moved away from Forks so people didn't notice that we don't grow older. I can honestly say that I have actually missed them and I could tell everyone else had from the vibes I was getting from all over the room. But I couldn't feel as happy as I thought I would be, all I could think about was my daughter Ella. What did she mean by 'scared' why would she be scared? And why would she think her Mum was coming back? She's gone, long gone. But the thing that bugged me most was when she said 'And hurting the person I love just because he wanted to know just a little bit about me.' What did Ella mean by that? Had Sheila the girl I loved many years ago hurt or even murder our daughter's boyfriend? But she wouldn't would she? The girl I knew would never do a thing like that, but maybe I didn't know her at all as she did hit my daughter.

"Where's Seth?" Jacob asked Sam distracting me from my deep thoughts.

"Well umm... he ran after the girl that was running towards the woods." Sam replied

"What?" I asked

"We umm... we think... that he's imp... imprinted on Ella" Sam stuttered out.


	7. Chapter 7

**The boy with the big brown eyes**

I could feel a warm hand on my shoulder but it wasn't the Cullen's, maybe Jacob?

"What do you want Jake?" I hissed at him looking up.

But as I looked up it wasn't Jake who was standing in front of me, it was another boy. As I looked in his eyes I could see the past from when I was actually 13 maybe 14 years old. I could see the way he used to make me laugh, the way we told each other everything, the way I felt when my Mum... my Mum.

I was distracted by the boy with the big brown eyes.

"Hi my name is Seth" he said while putting his hand out for me to shake it, I ignored it.

"No, no you can't be. We used to be friends like 135 years ago but my Mum... my Mum killed you and your family in a house fire, no one survived but you're here, how is that?"

"I'm sorry but I was born in 1992. I don't mean to upset you I don't, believe me but I'm not that boy you fell in love with. But I would like to hear about him."

"Whoa! I wasn't in love with him we were just friends. But my Mum didn't agree with him being my friend as the umm... colour of his skin" After I said that I told him everything how my Mum was a witch, how I ran away, my child I lost everything I told the Cullen's the other night but more. I told him about my friends, how I travelled, the things I love and the way I grew up. It was amazing how interested he was, he never looked bored, he looked really interested, he felt it too.

"What about your life?" I asked.

After I said that he told me about himself his friends, family, how he turned into a wolf straight after his sister did in his old family's living room.

We must have sat there for hours as the pack came about 11 am and it was now getting dark.

"We should head back, my Dad will be getting worried." I said while standing up from the broken tree trunk we were sitting on.

After I said that he felt sad.

"Why do you feel sad?" I asked

"What?" he questioned

"Oh, I never told you I have a second power so to speak, I can feel emotions like my Dad."

"Oh ummmm... well I'm sad that we have to go back now and I'm scared that we won't have a chance to talk to each other again."

"Of course we will I enjoyed today."

"Honestly?" He asked shocked.

"Yes honestly, it feels like I can tell you everything and I feel safe with you around."

We started walking again after I said that and he now felt happy.

All of a sudden his emotions went all over the place and he started to panic.

"What's the matter?" I said turning towards him "I promised that I would spend as much time with you as possible." I reached out for his hand and grabbed it into mine. He started to panic less then.

"I'm worried." he started saying.

"What of?"

"That you're going to hate me for saying this." he paused while looking towards the ground.

"Just say it Seth!" I ordered.

"Well I've imprinted on you, well I think I have."

"Seth.." I began but he cut me off.

"Look this doesn't mean we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend, we don't even have to be friends, it just means I will do anything for you and be anyone for you, even if that means being out of your life." He explained.

I never replied and after a couple of minutes he began to walk away.

"Seth wait!" I said while trying finding my voice.

"No it's okay I get it I'm a complete stranger. I should have never have told you, I'm sorry." He was still walking.

I ran past him stopping him in his tracks.

"It's not that I don't want to go out with you it's that I don't know you but I would love to start with being friends."

"Okay," Seth replied with a smile on his face. "Your wish is my command!"

I laughed at his comment because it was actually true. Nessie told me how she could get Jacob to do anything for her and by Seth's emotions it felt like he would do that for me. This was weird as I am basically a stranger to him. I sighed.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Just thinking about the weirdness in my life."

"Well, when you're not actually human things tend to be mega weird."

"Well at least you're half human." I pointed out.

"And so are you."

"No mate I'm half vampire, half witch."


	8. Chapter 8

This is a little bit longer as i have been writing short chapters, sorry :)

**Water**

We carried on walking in comfortable silence listening to all the birds singing and the animals rustling in the leaves. We were walking a human pace enjoying each other's company.

"So tell me, who are your friends that's come to visit?" I asked while taking a side way glance at his tanned face.

"Well there's Sam who is the Alpha. He tells us all what to do and what not."

"I thought Jake was Alpha?"

"He's supposed to be but he gave it to Sam saying he doesn't want to order people around and stuff."

"What do you mean he's supposed to?"

"It's all because of your blood descendants, Jacob's great grandfather was Ephraim Black he was the Chief and Alpha when the Cullen's first moved to Forks which is about 30 minutes away from La Push where all of us live."

I was speechless trying to register the new information he just gave me.

"Sam's imprint is Emily she is also here, then there's Embry, Quill and Brady, be careful of Brady he tries to get any girl with legs he can and you will be no exception." He grinned at me but I could feel the panic coming off of him.

But why would he panic, does he think Brady would take me from him? Woah… take that thought out of my head I'm not even Seth's, I'm no ones. Anyway why would Seth panic over me, did he not listen to my past no one wants me I'm worthless, a no body? I used to sleep around still sometimes to satisfy my needs. But now the thought of sleeping or touching anyone else brought sickness into my mouth, was this because of the imprint?

"Is it weird being a wolf?" I asked the random question to get rid of the silence where my thoughts were taking over my brain.

"During the first phrase you think you're some kind of abomination but there's always a pack member there who guides you into the woods away from everyone else they then try to calm you down. When Sam comes he tells you to turn back human which you have to do as he is the Alpha." Seth smirked at me.

"What do you mean tell you and what happens if you don't do as 'Alpha Sam' says?" Seth laughed at my name for Sam.

"When we're wolves all the pack can hear each other's thoughts as long as they are also wolves. No one has gone against Sam's orders. When he orders you to do something your body tells you that you have to do it. Your body sort of does it naturally. Well when I say no one, Jacob did once but he is the only one that can as he should be Alpha. He went against Sam's word to attack the Cullen's when he wanted to get rid of Nessie, when she was in Bella's womb, as we didn't know what it was. If the baby was full vampire or not and as they were living in Forks it is the wolf's job to protect the tribe."

"And you enjoy being a shape-shifter?"

"There the bad points I suppose but the speed is great! When running with the dirt beneath your paws and the air going through your fur. Your senses are better and you're never lonely, all you have to do is shift and you have company."

"I suppose" I whispered while shaking my head.

"Race you back to the house?" Seth grinned at me looking hopeful, he stood in a start position.

"What are you like 5?" I asked while shaking my head sounding disgusted.

"Oh umm… I was only joking" He stood back up properly looking embarrassed.

I laughed at how he thought I was being serious and I took off running leaving him behind me. I couldn't hear his foot-steps behind me so I turned my head seeing he was still standing there staring at me his mouth wide open and eyes popping out of his sockets.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies and you coming or not?" I shouted at the top of my lungs while bursting out laughing.

He started running then so I kicked it up a notch, running faster, feeling the wind blowing my brown hair back.

He was fast, I would give him that but no way was I going to lose. He was just behind me as I ran up the steps and burst through the Cullen's front door, everyone turned from what they were doing and stared at us. I was jumping up and down arms in the air while shouting at the top of my lungs.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah!"

"You cheated!" Seth came back with.

"Oh no there were no rules, you are such a bad loser!"

"I am not and you had a head start."

Everyone around us was laughing.

"Come on man you lost fair and square to a girl." Emmet shouted while trying to not laugh. But failing badly might I add.

"But she… but she…" Seth stuttered searching for something to say.

"I what?" I whispered to him. Grinning from ear to ear.

"You…You" he started again.

"Suck it up doggy I won fair and square, end of…" I went up to him and patted him on the head.

He grabbed the back of my legs nocking me from my feet and slung me over his shoulder.

"Seth let me go, where are we going?" I shouted while he was laughing.

"You Miss 'who thinks she won' is coming with me."

"Oh come on what is up with this family? You are the second person to kidnap me and don't tell me where we are going! This game is getting boring." All the Cullen's laughed while the Wolves, plus Emily looked confused at what I was talking about.

Seth began to walk putting an extra swing in his step to knock me about a bit he opened the door, climbed down the steps and headed towards the back of the grand mansion.

I hadn't been out to the bark yard yet and I have to say it was beautiful, someone must spend a lot of time out here the way the vines stretched over the arch and the way the flower beds were in neat lines around the edge. Even forest looked like it had been trimmed to match the garden.

All of a sudden I heard water flowing. By this point everyone had come outside to see what Seth was doing.

"You will not!" I shouted while hitting Seth's butt. I tried wiggling out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"I won't what?" Seth whispered sounding dumb.

"Come on Emmett help please! You're strong enough to take Seth" I called for Emmett hoping he would help.

"Nooo way missy, this is pay back for you spinning me around in the air yesterday!"

Was it only yesterday that I did that? It seemed like weeks ago that I first told the Cullen's my story. I was having so much fun time was flying but in a good way as I would hopefully spend forever with them. I saw Edward nod his head at me from the corner of my eye. Maybe he was answering my thoughts.

"On three!" Seth shouted while swinging me above the river.

"Come on Seth please, we're friends right?" I questioned, begging with my voice.

"1-2"

"No stop, think of the fish's they would have a heart attack if I was dropped into their home."

"3" he whispered in my ear.

I quickly reached for my neck taking my necklace off and lobbed it Edward's way sending him a message in my brain to catch it.

Moments before I landed in the water I saw him holding it.

I heard Emmett's booming laughed as I came back up, thank God I remembered to close my mouth and didn't have any water in there. Everyone else was laughing also, even the people who I haven't even met before.

"Thanks Seth, thanks" I gritted my teeth holding a smile. I began to climb out, my clothes feeling heavier than they were supposed to. My boots were the worst, I took them off and tipped water out of them, making everyone laugh harder.

"It's alright long legs" Seth answered back, looking sheepish like he wasn't meant to say the last bit.

"Long legs?" I asked.

"Yeah well you have got long legs and in those jeans it makes them seem longer and especially when there wet" Seth replied shyly.

"And why were you staring at my legs?"

"Well um…"

"Don't worry doggy you haven't got to answer that because I do not want to know what are in boys minds" All the girls giggled as I left him standing there. I walked so I was below my balcony and jumped up the house, I opened the patio doors.

"Will you stop calling me doggy?" Seth shouted sounding annoyed I heard him grumble.

"Alright than pup" He gritted his teeth in response.

I walked in my room amazed still at the size of it, there was one thing I was dying to do and that was to have a bath in the large rounded bath tub. It just looked so comforting and as I was shivering as the dirty river water dripped from my hair down my back. It was too inviting to resist.

As I half ran into the bathroom my jeans made a squeaky noise. I reached over the bath to the silver handle taps and twisted them, the bath filled with warm water. As that was filling up I went into the small cupboard below the hand basin and grabbed a fancy bottle of blue bubble bath that smelled of berries and poured half of the mixture into the bath. The first rule of having a bath is to have as many bubbles as you can. In an instant foam was covering the clear hot water. I quickly turned the taps off in case the water flooded my new bathroom, stripped down and eased myself in.

The water as I sat down went to my chin and I could feel the water in my pours socking my skin, refreshing it. I had never been in a bath like this before, it was so big and relaxing, it filled my head with even more happiness. Just like Seth did I was teasing him though which was fun I wanted to kiss him so bad when he slung me over his shoulder. The way his muscles flexed and his navy shirt rode up. He set my body on fire, not literally of course or I would be dead by now but it made me want him touch me all over and hold me. These thoughts scared me a bit, I have never had thoughts for someone like this before, each time I thought of him I would get butterflies in my stomach and a happy singing feeling at the back of my head telling me to jump for joy.

But I wasn't going to make it easy for him, hell no I was going to tease him until I couldn't take it any longer but I knew for sure that somewhere in my dirty mind that I truly cared for him maybe even lo-

Whoa there, love? No way ho-zay. I don't love people I never did and never have done, the one person I did got ripped out of my heart. I swore I would never care for someone like that again, I was too scared of what would happen to them.

But somehow I knew this was false, that the promise was slowly unraveling as I knew that somewhere in my heart. I loved every single one of the people downstairs including Edward with his stupid mind reading ability, I also knew that I loved Sam, Emily, Quill and Brady even though I still hadn't had a greeting from her yet, which was probably my fault but what can I say? I'm not a people person. The way Seth spoke about them showed that he cared and respected them and anyone he cared for got my respect too.

I lifted my hands seeing they looked like shrimp and reluctantly climbed out of my heavenly bath.

I wrapped a towel around my body and hair that was darker than usual because of the wetness and walked back into my bedroom sliding the wardrobe open. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and plain white vest top and put them on. As I was about to close my closet door I saw a gift bag.

_ To Ella_

_Sorry I annoy you for my mind reading abilities but hey it's something's we can't change. I saw these earlier and thought of how your face looked as you saw the bike, I hope your feet will be happy and comfy._

_Edward_

_p.s. In the jewelry box is your necklace that you forgot to ask for and something to remind you that you're are part of this family._

I laughed as I pulled out some motorbike boots, they were so cool they had red on the side of silver wheels, my feet were sent to heaven as I put my feet in. I reached in the bag again I pulled out a white velvet jewelry box and opened it. As the note said there was my necklace, I placed it on my neck and closed my eyes feeling the comfort that came which never left over the many years. Also in the box was a black bracelet it was multiples of string knotted together at the end but in the middle was what made my eyes tear, there was the Cullen family crest. It meant that I was a part of their family and someone they actually cared for. From this day forward I knew my name was Ella Whitlock Cullen, I was no longer an Etherington and had nothing to do with my mother.


	9. Chapter 9

**No More Questions**

"What's that?" Seth asked while reaching over to my necklace and picking the tiny sandy wolf figure up between his two figures, his touch sent shivers down my spine as my breath caught in my throat.

It was Saturday morning and everyone was sitting on the sofas in the living room talking including the wolves, I had finally got around to introducing myself and I had to say they all stank but are great! Everyone seemed interested as Seth reached over and they were all staring at my necklace.

I looked up at Seth who had a smirk on his face.

"It was John's. He always said that one day I will be free from my Mum and a wolf would be there to guide me, cheesy right?" I smirked at him.

"Yeah..." Seth was amazed and it looked like he had zoned out completely.

"Who was John?" Nessie asked with a smile on her face.

This was the hard part, I was just about to open my mouth before mind reader butted in.

"Renesmee, what have me and your mother told you about keeping your nose out of other people's business?"

I scoffed "Yeah right as parents you should also keep your nose out of other people's business to set a good example, but as you're a mind reader it's obvious you can't do it which means your child shouldn't have to either." I replied, cheekiness in my voice.

I was replied from howls of laughter from everyone, mainly Emmet.

"I think you just got told bro." Emmet teased. This was replied with a hiss from Edward.

"He was my best friend from when I lived with my mother, can I show you, I have been working on a new spell for years but have had no one to test it out on." I looked at Carlisle the leader of the family.

"Go ahead." everyone nodded.

"You can let go now Seth." I smiled up at him but he carried on holding and staring at my necklace.

"Seth...Seth...hello anybody home." still no replied.

I got up real close to his face our noses nearly touching, this was a very good time to tease him.

"Seth" I wisped.

That got his attention and he was now staring from my eyes to my lips and boy I wanted to touch those soft li-

Ella no, focus! I shouted at myself.

"You can let go of my necklace now." I used my sexy voice I gained from my mother.

"W-what?" He stutters out.

"My necklace, let go" I wisped right in his hear going him to shiver.

"Oh, sorry." he said loudly he cheeks flaming pink, I chuckled.

"I didn't know you wanted me that bad mister." I said while winking at him.

He gulped in replied, his Adams apple going down.

"I...I...I" he stutters again.

"I'm glad you want me." I wisped in his ear again while smirking and my eyes never leaving him his heart beat going ten to a dozen.

I stood up and kissed his cheek, the scent of him was drawing me closer, it was weird unlike the other wolves he didn't smell of bleach that burnt your nose it was a nice Woodley smell that smelt of home. I stood back up sent him another wink and walked away making sure to sway my hips as I walked of.

"God she is good." Quill smirked at Seth.

"So damn sexy" Brady said. Seth growled in response.

"Whoa man just saying if you don't want her I'm up for it."

I giggled to myself, boys over the many years I have lived on this planet they never change. Not my fault they're so easy to wrap around my little finger and they would do anything with just a sexy smirk and eye contact.

I reached to my room and grabbed my magic book from my bed. I was reading it last night after Seth and I came back into the house after meeting each other in the woods and I got the gifts from Edward I was wearing both the slippers and the bracelet now.

Alice had a fit when I walked downstairs wearing them. *Flashback*

"Nooo…Ella what are you wearing?" Alice screeched at me while I was coming down the stairs in a plain black top, denim shorts and my motorbike slippers.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Those are a disgrace to shoes and I thought you loved them but no you go around walking in those things" She pointed at my feet to give exaggeration.

"But I'm only in the house and of course I love shoes!" I gasped fake hurt.

"I do not care that we are in the house you take them off now!"

"What? No way they're only some slippers"

"Take them off!" She repeated

"Come on Alice please?"

She stared at me pointing at the stairs telling me to go with her eyes.

Grr little pixie step-Mum, sooo annoying they're only slippers, no one except the family were going to see them.

I heard Edward chuckle as I walked past his room and into mine, great I bet that's why he gave them to me as he knew Alice would have a hissy fit.

I plopped them back by the side of the bed looking at them adoringly, they were so cool, oh well I could always wear them when Alice is out of the house and I'm up in my room I suppose. My feet now felt empty and uncomfortable. *End of flashback*

I ran back down the stairs, Seth was still staring at the space I left in but ignored him and went to sit on the floor on the other end of the living room, I opened the book to find the page.

"I thought you were showing us a spell not reading us a story, sexy" Brady said.

"I am" I replied simply.

"Or is that your sex position book where you going to make me do some moves?" He laughed but you could tell he was dead serious.

I laughed at that, "They're all in my head mister, but I wouldn't be with you if you were the last man on earth!"

"So old but so good."

"Just like me then?" I smirked up at him.

"So what do you say about me and you go upstairs?"

"No thanks."

"Oh come on don't say you don't want me?"

"Well that's what I'm saying!" I still had my head in the book looking for the right page as I spoke.

"Oh come on, sexy you know you want me."

"Nope."

"Oh yes you do."

I walked up you him and whispered in his ear.

"Look mate you're saying a lot of words I've already heard and they're all crappy so just fuck off and pay some respect to girls." I backed off with a discusted emotion on my face.

That was when he backed off. If this was before I moved in with the Cullen's I would have taken up the offer to pleasure my personal needs but somehow I felt disgusted at myself for having that lifestyle.

"Looks like your little girl does know how to defend herself from boys after all Jasper" Alice wisped in my Dad's ear.

I smiled at them of course I do, years and years of practise.

"Are you sure you're ok with me doing this?" I looked around to see if everyone was ok, they all looked fine.

"This is all my memories guys so no more questions after this alright, please even when your disgusted with them just please no questions" they all nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this, these are your memories not ours" Esme soothed.

"It will be good as you will know who I truly am" I smiled at her.

"Only if you're sure" Jasper said.

"Yes Dad I am, but remember people no more questions, got it? "I was replied with yes and yeah's.

I got everyone in a line, I closed the curtains so it was as dark as possible and turned off the lights. It was pitch black, the only light was coming from the lights on the TV and the games consoles.

I closed my eyes in the middle of everyone whispered a few words and my thoughts were projected filling the room brightly.

The first memories was of my Mum holding me, a smirk on her face her whispering what should become of me and how to get men, I looked 10 years old.

The next was of the moans and grunts from her and the men she brought home.

Third was my first time, him looking pleased and happy as pleasure filled all his body, he kept shouting for me to do things.

I never cried.

There were about five of my memories filled with men all touching me.

Even here today it was like I was in the room again with the men I could feel where they touched and kissed me. It made me feel dirty.

The memories moved to John and his family how we met on horses. A smile grew on my face hearing his voice again.

I showed meals I had with his family. His Mum, Dad, Nan, four sisters and two older brothers all around the table laughing, the happiest I have ever felt until now.

Memories flashed of when I told him about my Mum and her men about her husband what he did to me. I showed the clip of him telling me of his necklace and him giving it to me as my first ever birthday present.

Then the screams started as I saw the house alight with all his family in it, I saw my Mum walk out the front door with a smile on her face. I ran in but was stopped by the pain she caused me and I feel to the floor, her stupid evil spells.

The next image was days after the fire I went in, nobody had gone in before me scared the roof was going to fall in. What I saw never left my mind and I don't think it ever will the family all cuddled up together but burnt to a crisp, their hair and eyes were gone leaving only black bone and some flesh. I could easily pick out John, I could see the ring he always wore on the right hand and his gold chain necklace. I could hear some of the girls sobbing as they saw, I knew exactly who was who, I dragged them out and buried them in the back garden and placed flowers on the grave heads.

The memories changed as life moved on to me selling myself to get money and to live. I showed when I got pregnant what it looked like, felt like.

Then the death of my baby came, tears threatened to leak over as I saw the baby's face as it closed its eyes and died, I heard the last beat of its heart. Carlisle was the next memories, his warm smile and personality, he visited me every day, the third person to ever make me smile properly and forget about some parts of my life.

Next to come was me turning as I heard some of the Cullen's gasp as if remembering their own change.

After that I showed me killing my best friend Rachel and me learning to control my thirst.

Days turned into nights and back to days again as I retold about School life, hunting, moving houses and also my sex life which I tried to stop but couldn't as the images where in my mind. The last sex experience was of the boys we walked past in the council flat. It then turned to rose bumping into my car and Emmet looking as hot as ever. I think it boosted his ego a bit, oops. I showed my first meeting with the Cullen's my first meeting of my Dad how I felt as he shoved me up the wall I could feel he had stiffened at that. I quickly changed the memory to sitting on the hammock with him a couple of nights ago. I showed how I felt seeing the motor bike as we drove to my old flat, I showed how much Edward annoys me with his mind reading skills I heard people snigger, and I showed them all of my new room and painting the one white wall. I then showed Seth how he made me feel and words that we shared in that day the last memories was of me loving the feeling of Seth touching my necklace and the chills he sent me each time he touched me even if it was by accident.

I ended my life story and reopened my eyes, everyone was staring at me. I was looking for disgust in their feelings but never found it.

"You went through all of that?" Emily asked, Sam's wife.

"Yep" I tried to fake smile which I was pretty good at if I can say so.

"But…"

"I said no more questions."

I walked into the kitchen and began to bake a cake. But I could still hear them talking about it next door, I was waiting for a discussed feeling towards me but it never came.

I turned the radio on and put BBC radio 1 on to drown the sound out, Maxim Park came on, books from boxes.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Talk**

" I'm sorry if I upset you earlier" whispered Emily as she came in to the high-tech huge Cullen kitchen, Emily also seemed impressed as she walked in.

I had just made a batch of cupcakes for the wolves, Emily and Nessie and was now making some rainbow cakes.

"No, I'm sorry I over reacted it…. It's just that I never told anyone that stuff before and the person I did tell died because of it" I was facing away from Emily and was glad as she couldn't read my facial expression.

"These smell delicious, need any help?" she asked changing the subject which I was glad about, her eyes lit up as she saw the different coloured butter icing on the cupcakes with all the sprinkles I even drew a smiley face on one!

"No thanks I think I got it" I explained hoping not to hurt her feelings I wanted to be alone at the moment to think about things like Seth and what to do about him.

"I'll leave you to it then" she began to walk out of the kitchen when a thought popped into my head.

"Em, wait!" I shouted catching her attention so she span around. "What is it like?" I whispered hoping no one else could hear us especially not Seth.

"What like?"

"Shhh, keep your voice down."

"What like?" She whispered again.

"Sam I-imp-imprinting on you" The word came out as a struggle.

"Hehehe" she giggled, why did I ask her? Of course she would laugh at me. She began to calm down once she saw I was waiting for her to continue. "At first it was a shock I suppose but then I got used to the idea of it, I knew that Sam loved me with all his heart by the way that he looked at me, spoke to me. It felt amazing, I was worried of course that if I woke up it will all be a dream he was a werewolf for god sake." We both laughed at that. "After things slowed down and I got my head around him turning into a wolf I realized that I loved him and as time went on I realized that he wasn't going to leave me in a big puff of smoke." She threw her arm around me hugging me. I scrunched my nose up I was not a huggy person, no way.

"Is this about Seth?" She asked.

"I just… He makes my stomach feel like it's filled with butterflies and each time someone says his name I have to see what they were talking about."

"And are you going to tell him this?"

I grinned my evil smile.

"Oh, Oh… Ella what are you planning?"

"All I'm saying is a little bit of hip swaying and maybe a wink of an eye." I showed her my wink as I strutted around the kitchen swaying my hips as I went.

"Don't leave him to long!"

"Who says I'll be able to?" We both cracked up at that.

"What are you two laughing about?" Seth asked while leaning on the door frame.

"Umm…" Emily responded.

"Talking how fit Brady is" I smirked at him, Emily looked uncomfortable.

"Oh well um if he's your type…"

"Seth shut up!" I cut him off.

"What?"

"We were only joking"

"Oh, who is your type?" He had a big smirk on his face now he knew.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I winked at him.

He huffed and walked out. Emily turned towards me and stared at me raising her eyebrows.

"Why don't you go out with him, Seth is probably one of the softest and nicest people I know, you're lucky he imprinted on you and not some other wolf."

"Dating's not my thing" I admitted.

"How would you know you've never tried it?"

"Well I don't want to know."

"Why? There is a reason why he imprinted on you and it's because you two are so perfect together"

"There's not a reason for everything!"

"Why won't you give him a chance?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" She harrased me, we were no longer shouting in whispers we were just talking normally.

"Because he doesn't want someone like me, I hurt people real bad, I'll just drag him down and stop him from doing things in his life."

"No you won't." She tried to comfort me.

"Yes I will, I have lived long enough to know what people like me do."

"People like you?" She questioned, in a couple of seconds she got it "Ella you're nothing like your Mu…"

"Don't you dare call her my Mum she has nothing to do with me!"

"Exactly, that means you are nothing like her."

"Just because I have nothing to do with her doesn't mean I'm not like her."

"Ella what are you really scared of? You can't keep cutting people off like this, Seth really likes you and you're going to lose him!"

I know that I was going to lose Seth at one point like I lose everything that's good in my life. One day I'll lose the Cullen's, my Dad and Seth.

"Losing things isn't new to me."

"I know that but maybe gaining things can be something new and losing things can be something old to you, you have a new start with the Cullen's, don't let it go or you will regret it in the future and the same applies to Seth. Don't be scared of him he will never hurt you, probably one of the best things about imprinting he will never leave you."

"But…"

"You're putting too much thought into this just go with your heart, you will know if Seth is right for you like I knew that Sam was right for me."

With that she got up from the kitchen chairs we were sitting on and walked back in the living room to leave me with my thoughts. The worst thing about living with the supernatural they could hear everything which means they all heard including Seth what we just said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cupcakes anyone?**

The silence from the other room was freaky with the amount of people in the house I guess they all heard mine and Emily's conversation, Yay! *sarcastic*

I gave up with the rainbow cakes they took two much washing up, and in hope to kill the silence I grabbed the plate of different colored cupcakes and skipped into the ever so silence room. Everyone was sitting staring not knowing what to say.

"Anyone want a cupcake?" I beamed hoping for people to actually talk, silence sucked, I'd had enough of it over the years.

I was replied by the wolf's jumping off the coaches and being mugged from my cupcakes.

A course of "Wows" and "yums" showed me that my trick to defeat the silence had won!

The only human that had not eaten my cupcakes was Seth who sat there on his own on one of the love seats staring out in to the woods. I felt guilty for what I said he was stuck with me as an imprint. How bad could it get for him?

"Want one?" I wisped while going up to Seth.

He looked up at me, his deep brown eyes boring into my green ones, sadness was there with confusion but he hid it with a smile just like I was doing, hiding up my emotions so the Cullen's or the wolves didn't see. The only people that would know were my Dad and Edward, which sucks!

"Thanks" He took the only fresh cupcake left.

"Sooo… what you people doing" I shouted a bit to enthusiastically trying to make conversation. They all just looked at one another.

"Can we watch a movie?" Nessie asked, thank God for that idea! Things began to get a bit awkward. She looked at her Dad waiting for an answer he nodded his head.

"Awesome! I'm going up to get changed" I bolted up the stairs and threw on some old cotton shorts and a tank top. I threw my hair in a quick bun at the top of my head. I dressed quickly not wanting the tears to come. I was like _her_ no matter what I did or who I tried to be. I've hurt people over the years, my bestfreind who I killed within a second, the hearts I stole and broke from the different boys and now Seth my life was getting worse.

I went to grab the door handle to leave my room but I felt a cold substance on my arm, I reached my eyes and felt the wetness from them. Great I was crying! (Sarcastic)

I walked to the bathroom and reached for the box of tissues, I plucked one out and wiped my eyes but the tears weren't leaving. Grr stupid tears!

I slid down the bathroom door making a bang as the door shut, making me jump at the noise, I needed to stop right now before the Cullen's came looking for me. I dragged myself off the floor ran over to the sink and splashed my face with icy cold water. The temperature of it made me gasp in shock as shivers went down my body I quickly grabbed the towel on the rack and dabbed at my face to get it dry. The red marks around my eyes had decreased it was ok as long as I didn't look at any one.

"What we watching?" I asked while jumping down the stairs avoiding eye contact.

"Well, we came up with 5 and they are Iron Man, Dumbo, The Hangover, Fox and the Hound and Monsters Inc." Replied Nessie who was standing by the glass cabinet that was lining the wall it was full of CD's, Games, DVD's and videos.

I skipped over to her looking away from everyone so they didn't see that I had been crying.

"Well I say…" I said while reaching up on my tip-toes to see the full collection, I felt Seth's eyes racking up my body even though I couldn't see his face.

I bit my lip and tuned my head around to him he finally looked at my face and saw me looking at him. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze I saw the bulge in his pants and shook my head, typical boy.

"That Seth stops staring at me," I wisped. "And we watch the Fox and the Hound!" I shouted.

"Oh come on, can't we watch something with action?" Emmet groaned.

I laughed at this and asked "What kind of action Emmett?" while wiggling my eyebrows up and down a smirk on my face.

"You dirty little girl!"

"Hey, you said it not me." I put my hands up in surrender trying not to explode with laughter.

I was replied with a pillow coming in contact with my face. Stopping my laughter all together.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Renesmee said.

I was still giving death glares to Emmett who was rolling around in laughter. I jumped up and pinned him to the floor, he replied rolling on top of me pinning me down with his weight but I managed to wiggle my way out and pin him back down again.

"Feisty!" I heard Brady say and a little while later I heard an "Ow" from him, probably Seth punching him in the arm.

I got distracted by the 'ow's' and didn't notice Emmett standing up and fully football tackling me (American version as they live in America).

I let out a little squeak at the impact. He ended up pushing me out of the front door that was connected to the living room and we ended up tumbling down the concrete steps, but we were still fighting each other. I got in a few playful punches when Seth came behind Emmett and threw him off me. I stared at him as he lent me his hand to pull me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If you carry on those red marks are going to turn into bruising and I don't want my little mate hurt." He smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him in reply.

I hurled myself up off the floor without using Seth's extended hand and stormed back in. Stupid Pup thinking he can control me. Grr!

"Aw come on, Ell," He moaned "I didn't want to see you get hurt that was all."

He was running up the steps right behind me as I walked through the still open front door, I plunked down on the sofa and let out a sigh still ignoring him.

"Can we finally watch the movie?" Nessie asked. I just nodded in response.

The movie was already set and all someone had to do was press play. A couple of minutes later Seth came through the front door and sat next to me, the only space left on the many chairs and sofas. I shuffled over more so I was right in the corner of the leather love seat. Half way through the movie I began to relax and stated to lie down not knowing I had my legs up on Seth's lap before he started to rub circles around my feet and up my ankles. He had a smile planted on his face.

I knew that I should have pulled away but the foot massage was good and each time he touched I would get a shock of electricity going through my body in a nice way. How can one person do this? It was so annoying. My breathing got heavier as he got further up my leg and started rubbing knees, it was so embarrassing the way everyone was looking at me in the corner of their eye, Emily gave me a wink and a smirk telling me that she knew what I was trying not to do and that was kiss him right here and now.

After two hours of the best torture in my life the movie finally finished but no Seth still didn't stop but I couldn't pull away his fingers getting deeper into my skin and the movements weren't to slow or too fast, they were just right. I let out a little moan of pleasure and with that everyone stared at me as they became in hysterics of laughter. I felt heat rush to my face and ears. I needed him to stop right now but I didn't want to leave him, god this sucked!

"Another movie anyone?" Seth asked. Good to know he was enjoying himself.

Nooo! Not again, I felt really sorry for Edward right now because of my dirty little thoughts of Seth! And the amount of lust I felt towards him which my Dad could pick up I needed to change to a different activity.

"Nooo…. We should…umm…pl…ay a game." I stuttered out as Seth dag deeper with his fingers up my legs.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"I don't know and don't care!" I shouted a bit too loudly. I did not like feeling weak and this is what I felt with Seth doing this.

"What about truth or dare?" Jacob snickered.

"Yes perfect, absolutely perfect!" I jumped up, falling over the coffee table and sat on the opposite side of the room away from Seth and his magical hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Human visitor**

Everyone was in a circle on the chairs and the floor, I was placed on the floor with my knees up and my head on them covering my face still embarrassed from earlier.

"If you wanted us all to leave, Ella you just had to say!" Emmett smirked.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Arrr come on, don't be embarrassed." 

"I'm not." I hissed.

"Emmett, leave it" Esme said sternly.

"Ok, so we will play like this: each person can only increase in numbers by 3. The person who is left with no option but to count to 21 then has to do the dare. The person who did the last truth or dare gets to think of a truth or dare for that person. Any one got any questions?" Jacob explained and people shook their heads answering to his question.

"Good, I will start, 1…2…3…"

"4, 5, 6"

"7, 8, 9"

"10, 11"

"12, 13, 14"

"15,"

"16, 17, 18"

"19, 20"

"21." Esme wisped sceptically.

"Truth or dare?" Jacob asked.

"Truth," She replied with.

"If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do, what movie star would you want to kiss, and who would you notify that you are dying?"

Everyone laughed at this; I hope the truths were going to get more interesting, it was so original.

"I would spend the day with family and build new houses for the poor, I would kiss…" She looked at Carlisle worryingly "Brad Pitt," She wisped "And I would tell…"

"We have a visitor." Edward said cutting Esme off, I suppose his mind reading skills can be good… No he is still annoying as hell with them.

He chuckled, I stared at him.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked seriously.

Edward looked at me, "He followed us back from the other day when we got your things from your flat, that's why I was driving slower."

I stiffened as he told me this information and sniffed the air to make sure it was him and it was, I ran upstairs and threw some baggy jeans and an old jumper on that I brought with, me, taking my short shorts and tank top off, Alice would kill me if she saw what I was wearing right now and that's what she nearly did when I came running back down the stairs until Edward shushed her up.

I changed as I didn't want him lusting over my body but as I opened the front door once he rang it the plan failed completely and even my baggy clothes couldn't stop him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed not sounding very friendly.

"To see you" He replied.

"Why?"

"Well that's not very nice, is it?" He reached up to stroke my face but I leant back.

Anger filled his eyes and he clenched his fists to his side.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"You never came back like you said you would."

"I've been busy."

He laughed as I saw Seth, Emmett, Edward and my Dad stand up from their seats. Ricky didn't see this though and grabbed my arm.

"Well you don't look busy now." He wisped in my ear.

"Get away from her!" Seth boomed and came to stand next to me.

"And who's this, your little boyfriend?" Ricky laughed.

"Well I'm a lot better man then you."

Ricky spat at him.

"You do know that just proves my point?" Seth smirked.

I saw it coming before it happened, Ricky brought back his arm and punched Seth in the gut. The sound of the contact made me flinch. I didn't know what came over me but red filled my eyes and I grabbed Ricky by the neck and shoved him into the wall.

"You are extremely sexy when you get angry." Ricky stated, something that would have got me before but now all I felt was disgust.

"You have seen what I can do so if I were you I would shut up." I shushed while tightening my hold on his neck. I saw a glint of fear in his eyes but everything went quiet.

"Now say sorry to him."

He spit, as I guessed he would. I grabbed even harder to his neck as he began to struggle. All I saw now in his eyes were fear, let's try again.

"Say sorry," I repeated.

"Sorry" He just over whispered.

"You leave and don't you dare come back or you will be dead, do you understand?"

He nodded his head and I nearly threw him out the door but I was beginning to get thirsty and didn't need to see the sight of his blood splattered against the door, so instead I grabbed the back of his hair, walked him to the door and opened it and let go. He ran down the steps not looking back.

He leaped into his car and I watched as he sped away, I was standing there still for what seemed like 5 minutes but it was probably onto 2 minutes.

"Sexy? Yeah right, more like scary." Brady explained looking like he was going to pee his pants.

I laughed at this and wasn't able to stop,

"Hehehe…sh*t…hehehe…oh my…" I laughed while rubbing me neck. I honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"You ok?" Seth wisped, coming up to me and holding my arms from behind as I was still facing the front door. My laughter stopped automatically.

"Yeah, how's your gut?"

"The best thing about being a werewolf is that you heal quickly."

"Hay…what about us?" Jacob, Brady, Embry and Quill coursed all together. I giggled.

Oh no I'm starting to giggle, since when do I giggle? Giggling is giggling grr to giggling.

"You do know you just said that out load, right?" Seth laughed.

"Great… I need to hunt as I'm going all…blaar" I circled both my fingers showing I was going crazy.

"I'll come…" Seth agreed.

"No… its fine I'll go on my own."

I flung my shoes on that were in the cupboard by the door. I didn't find the point of going all the way upstairs each time I went out to get some shoes so I placed a couple in the cupboard. One of the best ideas I've ever had.

"You sure?" Dad asked.

"Yeah… I'll see you guys in a bit."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hunt**

I ran out the door, pictures of what happened just a second ago in the house replayed in my head I couldn't get them out. I can't believe I slept with men like Ricky!

I wondered around the forest for a while looking for any human scent. I didn't want to change my hunting habits tonight. When I came up empty I closed my eyes and took in a big breath the smells going up my nose and the taste of warm blood exploded in my mouth making my mouth water in anticipation. The smell came from the north-east.

As I ran to my feast, small creatures in the leaves tensed in fear and became silent as they always do when I show more of my vampire side, the closer I got the more my throat burned it was all I could think about I hadn't hunted in a week and a half; too busy with the Cullen's to even notice my vampire health.

Now that all I could think about was the warm taste of blood tickling down my throat, thoughts of Seth left my mind: the way it felt when he touched me or even looked at me sent shivers down my spine, the way his muscles flexed when moving and how gentle he was when holding my necklace. Hunting took my mind away from everything I felt wilder the closer I got to the bear scent.

The musky smell of its fur and how clean the blood smelt like he had just eaten himself; made my throat clench as more of my venom seeped into my mouth. The smell of it ruled completely.

I could hear its heavy paws clumping along, completely different to me as I was silent the only noise I made was my slight breathing and the wind I made as I ran. I may not look stronger but I was in many different ways, with my strength, skills and experience I would take him down in minutes.

My body shifted automatically as my prey came into eye sight, I was the predator now and no one could take my meal away from me. I went into a low crouch and stooled for the right moment to pounce, the moment that it was facing away from me so I didn't make it that much more painful for it.

The bear was rustling the leaves on the forest floor completely not noticing me as it was too busy searching for things to eat.

Half of my brain was on the mammal the other half was on the area around me. I had never hunted in this part of the forest before throughout the three years of staying in this town it never came across my mind. What would have happened if I did? Would I have I met the Cullen's sooner? Would they have killed me straight away for being in their territory? I would never know.

The bear turned around sharply as something caught his eye and that was all it took to bring me back to reality.

My muscles bunched in preparation as I scented myself around the scent of the female bear it wasn't the biggest but big enough to satisfy my thirst, I may hunt again later.

Her shaggy neck was the hot spot that I wanted it was where the pulse was strongest, and full of warm fresh blood.

Only thirty yards away-two or three bounds- and she would be mine. I tensed myself for the first leap when the bear lifted his head up to smell the air around him, the air that held my scent I took this time to leap.

The bear bucked as I held onto her back the fur was soft and matted, with leaves and branches held in there but I was more interested what I felt under the fur and skin.

Warm blood pulsed under my touch; I could hear the bear's heart beating faster than normal under its growls of protest and fear.

Its front legs weaved about, his sharp claws showing as he tried to get me off but I wasn't having any of it. I snapped its neck with one small movement and the bear collapsed to the forest floor her mass making a big 'thump' as it went down.

My jaw locked easily around the beast. As my teeth sank into the right side of its neck, it felt like biting into ice cream on a summer's day as the fire in my neck went down. The flavor was wrong as always it wasn't human, like I should be drinking but it soothed the itching and burning feeling. The feeling every vampire hates it was like a human not drinking water in the desert for hundreds of days, they would be dead but we would have the ghastly feeling that sent you mad. The blood was hot and wet as it travelled in an eager rush. As she ran dry I shoved the feeble carcass away as I stood up, my baggy jeans and old jumper was still in perfect condition there wasn't a hair out of place from my years of experience with hunting. I was glad I came alone it gave me time to think. Even the time's I did think in the house Edward still knew what was going through my mind out here it was silent the only things out here were animals that would soon become my meal for the night. One thing I didn't want to change was feeding alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**his is more of a filler than anything and it lets you know what Ella is feeling. I also put Renesmee in the chapter for some reason even though she dosn't speak.**

**The difference between house and home.**

I hunted down another two deer so I was full of warm satisfying blood my belly slushed as I walked from the amount I drank in one night,

I took a slow walk back home, home a simple word that could mean everything to you. It was different to the word house, the place I would call the flat I moved out of only 4 days ago.

The word 'house' was just a simple place for shelter it was just a building that you had to pay a lot of money for to live in, it doesn't mean anything to you, and you have no bonds, no strings attaching you to the building. It was empty. The house could be full of top of the range equipment that a rich man simply wanted but he still might not feel at home.

The word 'home' was the complete opposite it was the place where the Cullen's where. It isn't for shelter but protection and love and the only way you could pay was through emotions and affection. It means the world to you and you have many bonds and strings attaching you to the place, the place the people where in it, it didn't matter if they had no money and lived in a cardboard box because that box would become home, it would give you shelter, love, affection and companionship all in one place you don't have to hunt for it as it comes to you.

'Home is where the family is' the phrase was true and it was so much more. I never thought it would, I just thought people were stupid saying such things but through the four days I have spent with the Cullen's it was the truest phrase I have ever heard I my existence.

"I'm glad that you think that way." A voice I recognized said to me just as I walked through the Cullen front door,

I blanked out through the whole walk back. I completely forgot about my surroundings, the night sky, the slight breeze, the animals curling up into balls as they slept, it all left my mind in the slightest moment as I strolled back.

I looked up to see Edward sitting at the grand piano that was tucked away in the corner. He was sitting their hands on the keys like he just finished playing or was about to, next to him was his daughter Renesmee.

Sitting together they looked so alike; the bronze hair shone in the light coming from the lamp above the piano making them look identical. The nose and face shape was also in each other's features but Renesmee was more beautiful she was captivating and a face that would stay in your mind for eternity. I always thought she looked a lot more like Bella but now sitting next to her father they could be identical twins if Nessie looked a couple of years older. Her main feature though was her eyes the color of the earth, rich and fertile. She could hold you in a trance if you looked into the orb like circles. The eyes I guessed weren't from Edward though I guess as the shape and the bigness of them looked more like Bella's. She is truly magnificent.

"I'm scared though," I wisped back to Edward,

I didn't know if Renesmee could hear me as I knew she had human traits just like me, her fluttering heart like birds wings proved that she had them. I guessed she could as her eyes began to widen and her mouth slightly parted, it looked like she was thinking, I knew that she was confused by her feelings but she mainly felt sorrow the one feeling I hated to the moon and back, it was the one feeling that people gave me and it made me feel weak and powerless, the feelings that I hated to feel.

A single tear feel down my face and I took in a ragged breath as my breathing spiked in panic. Panic of becoming close to the Cullen's and them hurting me was at the back of my mind. The main part of the feeling came from Seth he acted innocent towards me but, what if that was all an act just like the woman who raised me? If she raised me at all, it was more like the men in my bed raised me to become who I was today and it was truly a horrible feeling.

Edward stood from his position and went to step over the bench to get me but I held out my hand.

"Don't…" I told him, stopping him from coming over to comfort me, I looked around the living room but no one was in here except Edward and Nessie.

I could hear; Esme in the kitchen opening and closing cupboards like she was putting away food, Alice was forcing Bella and Emily into new outfits that they both hated, Jasper (my dad) was flicking through a book while rocking on a chair I could feel that he was too engrossed in the book to feel my emotions at this point, snores where coming from Sam and Quill upstairs while outside I could hear the other two wolves Seth and Brady running I guess in wolf form as I heard eight paws pounding the ground as they ran, Rose and Emmett I could hear upstairs giggling and rolling around on the bed it doesn't take Einstein to guess what they were doing, the only person I couldn't hear was Carlisle he was probably at the hospital for his night shift.

"Where's my car? It wasn't in the garage the other day. I completely forgot about it."

I asked I needed to get away from this place just for one night to think and drown my sorrows.

"Rose brought it back to try and fix it after crashing into you at the hospital but the boot at the back was too damaged so she had to throw it out…I thought she told you."

"No…She never," I wisped while walking out. More tears streamed down my face as I ran back to the forest, the place I just came from.


	15. Chapter 15

**The second meeting of the same person.**

I didn't know where to go, who to see or what to do as soon as I left so I stuck with wondering around the forest aimlessly; The sight of the light from the moon seeping into the gaps in the branches, the musky smell of the earth and wood, the feel of the dirt and broken tree branches cracking under my weight, the sound of the gentle breeze and little insects marching up a tree near my left. All exited my mind and it was left with emptiness for the first time in four days. There were no random thoughts about ripping a certain persons top off, or thoughts about the word 'family' because in this moment my mind was left blank like a white canvas that was never going to be used for the right reason.

I took another step forward before I heard to my left a number of twigs crack in protest from the weight from another being. I span around my wavy locks spinning and landing in my face in the process, I blew them out of the way; my full fringe flopped up and back down into place just above my popping green eyes that held a gold ring around the edge from the animal blood that was earlier consumed. I gasped at what I saw.

Standing in front of me was about the same size as a Shire horse, its front and back legs were full of muscle with grey, sandy fur going in one direction; downwards.

At the receiving end of each paw held four claws each was razor sharp that glistened in the moonlight like knives on the night of a murder. The broad chest of the creature was a darker grey and was more inviting to your hands with the soft fur sticking up in every direction, it looked like you could stand there all day, and glide your fingers through heaven and it would make you feel calm and collected. At the top of the body was an oval shaped head with a long and slender nose its strong defined cheekbones where just about visible under the amount of fur.

The wolf grunted, its erect, pointed ears flinching from side to side.

It was then I noticed the light hearted brown eyes of the wolf, they crinkled at the corners sending a sweet glimmer to his eyes. His gaze met a level of understanding no one person can seem to achieve. His soft hazel eyes held more than just laughter, but understanding, and love…

It was the boy with the big brown eyes, Seth.

I took one step forward, looking from side to side in case anyone was watching. Inside my head I was calculating an escape route to be used if it turned out it wasn't Seth and my mind was playing tricks on me. But I knew it was him.

The creature took one step forward the same time that I did using his left leg while I used my right. I reached my pale hands out; outstretching my long fingers. My nails at the end of them were bare and miss shaped, they needed filing. Seth took the final movement of moving his head down to the level of my right hand. In a few more seconds we were touching. I felt both of us relax and feel at home. We both sighed in content.

"Seth…" I breathed out in less than a whisper, making sure it was him and not someone like Brady.

He lolled his tongue out to the side and gave off a Wolfe grin, his pointed teeth showing. I let out a little laugh at this.

I didn't know what brought me to do what I did next but I reached my left hand up to my neck (my right hand still nested in his fur at the top of his head between both ears) and found the black string the was folded twice so it was short enough to fit my neck perfectly. I guided the most important object in my life over my head and untied the double not at the end, I unfolded the strings and retied it so it was the biggest length it would go to.

While I did this Seth held a single frown on his face while tilting his head to the side,

"Don't look at me like that." I commented, soon enough he composed himself back to normal but his eyes still bored into my hands that held my wolf necklace in, confusion still evident on his face.

I shook my head at him and reached up on my tiptoes, reaching over and placing the wolf figure on his neck.

He shook his head vigorously, stepping forward he nuzzled his nose into my arms telling me to take it off.

I smiled at him, laughing a little bit at this…

"I have my wolf protecting me… but you don't have one, Doggy." I patted the top of his head and smirked at the nickname I gave him, he playfully growled so I nudged him.

I spent a few moments staring into his brown orb like eyes. Looking like a retard and grinning like a Cheshire cat. I took a step back nodding at how content I was seeing my necklace on him, a little part of me was with him that will never be lost.

I sent him a little wave and turned around and just walked off, leaving him standing there; his eyebrows raised and pink tongue hanging out to the side.


	16. Chapter 16

**The bar**

"Long time no see Ms," Clyde smirked while drying a pint glass with the blue and white checked tea-towel.

He stood behind the bar wearing black jeans with his grey button-up shirt tucked in, his belt was showing. His hair was blonde and fluffy, piercing blue eyes twinkling as soon as I walked through the door; the board expression was no longer evident.

"Missed me that much?" I purred, back to my normal habit of flirting.

"I have, yes. I've had no one to point out the hot men for me." He sulked.

It was probably true. Clyde was always shy with him being gay he always needed someone to point him in the right direction, someone being me.

"Well there's a gay hotty to the right." I smirked pointing with my eyes.

"How do you do that? You have been standing here for two minutes without a drink yet, might I add and you find one just like that" He clicked his fingers to add emphasis to his sentence.

I giggled at him.

"Did you just giggle Ms Etherington?"

I sighed in defeat. "Don't ask," I gave him a stern look to tell him not to mess with me.

"So what would giggles want to drink?" He raised his eyebrows while I searched the pumps that were lining up by the wooden bar.

"A pint of Guinness please," I stretched onto the metal bar stool trying to not fall off as I got up.

The pub was decent; it was mostly preoccupied with men who want to get away from their wives. The walls were a dark green, carpet was a dusty red. It was definitely a male's world with the flat screens in every corner, the darts bored and the pool table. People were spread out everywhere talking in loud booming voices, everyone stood leaving the dark wooden tables and stools empty. This was the norm.

"There you go," He slid the pint glass over to me the foam sloshing over the top leaving a mark on the side.

"Oh shoot," I mumbled looking in all of my pockets for money.

"It's alright missy it's on the house." He nodded towards me, understanding what I was looking for, money.

"Are you sure?" I knew that his boss was strict and loved to count all of the money at the end of the day.

"Yeah, the amount of men you bring in pays for a lifetime of drinks at this pub for you. And as you come here every night I think that's a lot."

"Thanks," I called to him as he went to talk to the hotty I pointed out to him.

The first sentence was predictable for him, "Your name must be Gillette..."

"Huh?" The man asked.

"The best a man can get…"

He always used that chat up line when talking to men at the bar, ever since someone asked me that it stuck to him like pollen sticking to a bee's legs.

A couple of hours had gone, four beers were sitting in my stomach and new people had come into the pub and old people had gone out. Most of the time I just sat there gaining winks from the men; I just turned back around and ignored them. The best thing to do with the Seth situation, each time I looked at another man in that way I felt appalled and a sickening feeling lingered in the bottom of my stomach making me grimace.

I did not know what to do; I liked Seth that much was obvious to me but what would happen if she came back or if he hurt me? My life already sucked and I was just about above the line of going into depression. If I lost the new people in my life right now that I loved and cared for I would go right under that line and I couldn't bear to think of the things I would do to me and others around me.

I stood up, jumping off the stool and waved goodbye to Clyde.

"You better come back soon Ella," I heard him call out before the swinging green doors slammed behind me as I went through.

I looked up into the sky at nothing in particular, as a few raindrops fell onto my cheeks a cold shiver running down my spine. The watch on my wrist read 1:00 at night.

I better get going before I get soaked from the rain. My thoughts were too slow as it didn't just rain but hammered it down. I hugged my arms closer to my body, trying to keep in my body heat.

I charged to the forest towards the Cullen residence, my converses splashing in the puddles getting my baggy jeans even more wet, my jumper felt heavy and stuck to my body like a prostitutes dress.

I slowed down as I got to the border of the forest, between the front lawn of home (it was more like a field) and the edge of the trees.

I strolled down the gravel drive, not really caring as I couldn't get any wetter, I was completely drenched. I jogged up the stone steps trying to get a bit warmer but I knew a shower is what I need to become warm again. I may be a half vampire but I still felt the cold and the heat.

I kicked my shoes off shivering as I stood in the shelter of the porch, I also torn off my jumper and hung them both over the banister that wrapped around the house to get them dryer, they were too wet and muddy to take through the house with the white and cream carpet.

The door opened just as I was about to walk through Esme was standing there a pile of towels stacked up in her motherly hands.

She put the pile down on the floor leaving a bright blue one in her hands and wrapped it around me; I gave her a simple smile saying "Thanks."

"It's okay dear."

"I'll jump through my window so I don't get the house wet and muddy," I laughed about to turn around when she stopped me.

"Dear its fine," She grabbed another towel and began to dry my arms, they were shaking with the cold, my knees were knocking together and my teeth were stuttering.

She stopped in her tracks as she began to bring the towel back under my arms, and stared at my writs.

"Oh," The sound came out of my mouth in discomfort of what she saw.

Lining my wrists were cuts from the hard times of my mum and just after John.

"Sorry Ella,"

"It's fine it was years ago just after my mum…" I looked at her sadness in her eyes just like she wanted to make it all go away. But she also looked scared like I was going to do it again.

"I regret it, don't worry, a knife will never touch my skin again on purpose."

She sighed and let out a shaky laugh.

"If you ever want a talk or just a motherly hug I'm always here."

"Thank you,"

"Stop saying thank you were family, dear."

I laughed, "I guess we are."

After a much needed dry I went through the door all of the Cullen's were sitting on the sofas and chairs.

"Hey…" I greeted.

"Are you okay?" Renesmee asked out of worry from my breakdown earlier.

"Yeah I'm all good now, sorry about earlier."

"What happened?" Rosalie wondered out loud flicking her hair around one of her shoulders, twirling the shiny blonde pieces in between her fingers. She made any girl self-conscious.

"I…" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Where have you been?" Dad asked. I was glad he asked so I didn't have to answer Rose.

"What is this, 21 questions?" I joked "I went out."

"Where…?" He stood up,

"Does it matter?" I grumbled at him.

"Yes it does, you come back at half one at night smelling of beer, smoke and god knows what else."

"Sorry for going out." I hissed.

"So you should be. Do you know how worried we were…?"

"So I should be? Did you seriously just say that?"

"Yes I did, I'm your father and we need to set boundaries."

"Set boundaries? Who do you think I am, a five year old?"

"No but you are my daughter and what I say goes,"

"Well why now? Don't you think it's a bit late me being above 100 years old."

_ "_I thought that at first but what you did tonight has proven that you are irresponsible."

"What I did? All I did was go to the bar and meet a friend like I do every night. Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you,"

"Well you obviously don't."

We glared at each other after the mini-fight, before Alice came up to Jasper and held his hand.

"Jasper, come on leave the girl alone." She wisped dragging my dad away after a couple of minutes of her pulling him he finally followed her out of the front door. Why was he so protective?

"He loves you," Edward mumbled, I jumped at the word. Shocked I left not through the front door; I'd had enough of using the front door today. This time I went into the kitchen for a much needed coffee to heat me up and to take my mind off things.


	17. Chapter 17

**Coffee**

The warm brown liquid sat in the mug that was placed in both of my hands; evaporation was rising towards the ceiling and was in my line of sight.

I kept taking quick sips to get warm. I know that I need a shower for heat but the coffee took the edge off. I took another sip, I could feel it burn my throat and tongue as it travelled to my stomach. I shot of heat was sent through me.

I don't even like the stuff but here I am drinking it.

I was leaning over the sink in the kitchen to get a better view of the scene outside of the window. The rain thundered against the windows as the fog mystified the surroundings causing a confused state of appearance to develop. It reflected my mood completely. I felt my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion of everything. I sighed and threw my head back looking up at the ceiling, for what? I did not know I was hoping for God to be there giving me answers but I knew by now that life wasn't that easy.

"Ella," I heard Carlisle ask. I put my head back up to look more normal as he walked through the white wooden kitchen doors. "Wow, it's weird to see a vampire drinking coffee," he chuckled.

"I'm half, remember…" I answered to him.

"True," He felt apprehensive but covered it up well. It was moments like these I loved my power.

"What's up doc?" I wondered.

"I forgot you have nearly the same power as Jasper."

"That I do," I nodded my head biting my lip wanting to know what he was worried about. "Please tell me what you want it is killing me not knowing."

"Can I do some test on you? Ella," He asked.

I titled my head to the side in confusion, "What?" This was the complete opposite thing I thought he wanted; I thought that he was going to kick me out for causing upset in his family.

"I promise you that I do not mean you any harm. It's just that...I find our species fascinating. I suppose that the elements of vampire nature have come to seem common to me over centuries. But you are a different bread of vampire just like Renesmee although you are even more special as you are part witch. I would just like to ask a few questions that is all." He explained all of this with a composed facial expression but his feelings said otherwise he was nervous. While he became nervous his English accent came out telling me more of his background.

"Oh," I sighed. "Ask away then."

He chuckled, "Would you like to go up to my office for privacy or stay here?"

He has his own office in the house? These people are far too rich. Although I was curious to see his office to explore more of the house, I reined it in just in case I saw Jasper, it would be too awkward.

"Nar, here's fine," I smiled drinking the last of my coffee and placing it in the dishwasher. I advanced to the kitchen table and slumped down on the wooden chair that had red cushions on for comfort. My trousers had finally dried so I didn't have to worry about getting the chair wet.


	18. Chapter 18

**All conversations happen in the kitchen **

Carlisle sat opposite me. He was beautiful just like all the other vampires in the world and beyond. I didn't know how nurses could concentrate on their work while he was around.

He looked like a model with his collar-length blonde hair, the perfect height of 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, gentle eyes and appeared to be around the age of 23 or 24 years old.

He was every woman's dream.

"So are you going to shoot or what?" I asked eyeing the green hardback notebook he sat in front of him for his notes on my species. He opened the first page to pull the pen from its holder and stopped in his tracks.

"Shoot you? I would never do such a thing." He gasped, raising his eyebrows up at me.

I laughed at his expression, "I didn't mean it like that..." Tears were seeping out of the far corners of my eyes from laughter.

"Than what…" He stuttered looking appalled.

"I mean shoot, like shoot your questions at me not literally shooting me with a gun that would be a very bad idea with a house full of vegie vampires." My laughter was dying down as I explained this to him, why would I want him to shoot me when my life was beginning to feel so right?

"Oh… Sorry, I suppose that I do not keep up with the modern English." He looked sheepish and embarrassed.

I patted his hand while stretching over the smooth wooden table.

"Shall we start the conversation again?"

"Yes… that would be a good idea I think." He mumbled, smiling up at me.

I sat back looking at him, my legs crossed under the table and my right arm placed under my chin holding my head up. I was in the exact same position as I was before.

"So are you going to _ask _me questions or what?" I emphasised on the word 'ask' to make sure he understood.

We both smirked but kept the conversation going for the sake of his interests.

The questions were simple; about how I grow one year every nine or ten years, what my vampire traits are, my human traits it was basically what I already told the Cullen's the other day but in more detail and so Carlisle could make sure what I said was true.

"Is that it?" I asked nodding towards the many pages full of notes and diagrams in the green notebook.

"Yes I think so…" He cleared his throat after putting the gold fountain pen back in its holder and closing the book firmly shut. I read his emotions and caught that he wanted to ask me something else.

"I thought we cleared this up earlier?" I said firmly staring at him right in the eye, "Your emotions aren't safe with me, what do you want to ask me?"

"You're good." He chuckled wagging his finger at me and leaning back in his chair.

I sat there folding my arms waiting for him to continue.

He sighed and reached into his trouser pocket.

What he pulled out of his pocket made me jump up on my feet in shock and stand back to try and defend myself.

"Woo, what are you doing with that thing? You said you won't do me any harm." I hissed at him my eyes wide.

"I want don't worry," He defended himself holding his hand up in surrender leaving my worst nightmare lying on the table. My eyes stayed on the thing I didn't look at Carlisle as he tried to reassure me.

"I just wanted to get a sample of your chromosomes to find out more on the inside of you, so I could understand more as you have never had a test like this before." I followed the syringe as he picked it up slowly with his white, cold hands and placed it back into his pocket.

"I guess that you still don't like needles huh?" He asked referring to when I first met him.

I shook my head frantically at him, still standing my eyes wide and weary of my surroundings.

"OK, I'll leave it you have already given me a lot to think about and I am very grateful for that, thank you."

"It's the least I can do for what you and everyone else in this house has done for me," I smiled up at him and expressing my feelings to him. "You all have given me a reason to live and you don't know how long I have waited to find happiness and security, I didn't even feel like this with john around and that's saying something. Thanks you so much." I felt awkward after saying that as he just stood there. I ruffled my hair back for something to do and looked down at my feet.

"You don't have to say 'thank you' were family."

I peered up at him looking through my hair that covered my face and smirked.

"Esme said exactly the same thing about an hour ago."

"That's because it's true." He stated after chuckling.

"It's weird ya know, being a part of this… a family I haven't got a clue how to act or what to say. Jasper being all protective earlier was a complete shock to me; it's a first for me and its going to take a while to get used to." I sighed.

"We have all the time in the world."

"I don't know if I do have forever I'm still aging, it might be slow but I'm still getting older."

"It doesn't matter how long you have we all still love you."

"And I love you guys to." I took me a while to respond to Carlisle but I finally did in a whisper.

We both stood there grinning like idiots.

"But you're scared."

I nodded my head and shivered from the cold. "I'm going to go and have a shower; I'm still cold from the rain." I pointed to the kitchen door taking steps back.

"I'll see you later."

"Yep!"


	19. Chapter 19

**My apologies suck**

I walked out the kitchen doors and headed for the staircase in a hurry, not wanting the awkward conversation with Jasper.

As the light wooden stairs came into view so did Seth he was sat near the top of the first sat of stairs and leaning against the white wall, his long legs falling towards gravity with his muscular arms wrapped around his body. He looked completely innocent. Who couldn't love this guy? The front door was in his line of view and I was surprised I didn't see him when I walked through the door but I suppose Esme was blocking him with the stack of towels piled up in her motherly hands, she was a great Mother who clearly loved all of her children and grandchild dearly.

I sighed at the the little snores and whimpers that came out of his mouth as he slept and my heart throbbed seeing him have a nightmare and in pain.

I loved him there was no doubt about that but I couldn't he was just a man I met in the woods a few days ago. Love doesn't come this fast or does it?

"He was waiting for you to come home to make sure that you were safe but I guess he fell asleep before you came back." I stiffened at the voice who spoke; I so didn't want an awkward conversation now.

"Oh…" Pathetic Ella! I thought to myself out of all of the millions of words I knew I said 'oh' it wasn't even a word but a sound.

"Ella I'm sorry…" He began again walking up behind me and resting his hand on my shoulder at arm's length.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked and turned around to face Jasper as he dropped his arm. I was so confused right now. Why did living with the Cullen's make me feel so stupid? All of the things I felt at the minute where alien to me and I didn't have a clue why I was feeling them.

"For shouting at you, and as much as I want to think I was in the right… Alice convinced me that I was being a bit to protective with you and I'm sorry for that…"

A bit over protective did he just say? I think a lot over protective suited the situation more. But what did I know I never had a sensible role model before and never seen a parent set 'boundaries' before.

I bit my lip not knowing what to say. I finally came up with something.

"I'm sorry too?" The words that left my lips sounded more like a question than a real apology.

"I think your apologues suck, Ella!" Emmett boomed. Echoes of laughter were soon sent through the house. I looked behind me to see if it woke Seth but he just curled up more into a ball, I was surprised he didn't fall off the step.

"Shut up!" I mumbled but I knew he heard well and clear. I bit my lip again and looked at my black socks that became very interesting all of a sudden.

"That sucked didn't it?" The look on Dad's face said it all. He had one eyebrow cocked up while the other was down, his lips where parted like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to word it.

I giggled which set him off laughing also. Again with the giggling another thing to add to my list that made me confused. Grr!

"Well I did say that I'm not a people person, and that also means that I'm no good at socialising, and if I'm not good at socialising…"

"Then you're not good at apologising. I get it." He sighed with a permanent smirk written across his face like it was done with a sharpie.

"I was actually going to say that means I won't talk to many people and the less people you talk to the less likely you are going to annoy them or hurt them so that means…"

"You won't have to apologies often and as you don't do it often you won't be as good at it like others?"

"Yep" I answered him after he cut me off for a second time.

"You shouldn't have to apologies you were out having fun…with people." I smiled thanking God that I didn't have to try and apologies again. "But…" What no! Why is there always a 'but' in life? I seriously knew why teenagers in crappy movies hated the word 'but' when said by there parents it was always left hanging there with no really answer and you have many, many, many ideas floating through your head about being grounded or things being confiscated from you. 'But' was a real butt, seriously.

"But…" I tried to get him talking again.

"You are not to go out to a bar on your own with men around you drinking and smoking," He demanded and by the look in his eyes I knew there was no way I was going to avoid his demand. "Have you got that?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yes… I'm only allowed to go to a bar with 'filthy men who have Failed at life and want to get laid' if I'm accompanied with one of you."

"Stop twisting my words about the men…"

"But it's what you're thinking, not all human men are like that and believe me I've slept with many of them to say that."

"I bet most of them where," He growled.

"I suppose they were… but," I tried to save myself and the men around me. "Loads of them aren't like you guys and the wolves you aren't trying to get in my pants… well I suppose Brady is the exception to that, but he just flirts and I seriously doubt that he will actually try anything."

"Those aren't fully human men," My Dad stated. This was true.

"Well there's been Ben, Sam, John, kaine, David, George, Robert, and Toni, Bradlee, Brandon, Luke, Steve, Callum, another David, Armani, Edward, Jack, Jake and also…" I looked at his face to see that he was shocked; I think he didn't know how many men I have actually slept with "also Clyde who I was with tonight, just to name a few."

"You slept with someone t-…"

I cut him off "Woo, I didn't sleep with anyone tonight I didn't mean that well I suppose it did sound like that but I didn't honestly…" He didn't look too sure. "Seriously I didn't Clyde's gay and I prefer my men not to shave their legs or sing dirty dancing in the shower, believe me." I chuckled, he still looked completely shell shocked; maybe I shouldn't have told him that many names. It must have been a shock for him to realise his little girl probably had a better sex life than him.

"And those are just some of the men that aren't 'filthy men who have failed at life and want to get laid'?" Emmett asked as he came in laughing. "Boy, imagine the men you have slept with as all men just want is to get in some woman's bed, all humans think about is sex. We proved that with Bella." I heard her hiss from upstairs. Was everyone listening so this conversation? I heard a 'yes' from Edward as he answered my thoughts. Awkward turtle much?

"Sooo… I'm going to goo…" I backed away dragging the sentence out as I spoke. I backed away until I nearly stood on Seth. I stared down at his sleeping form he really was cute and innocent when he slept. I easily bent down and picked him up, using my spells to make the lift easier on me. It must be really uncomfortable for him there and it must hurt his neck as he leans on the banister.

"Seth is another one you can add to that list, I heard you making the pleasure noises on the couch earlier when watching the movie…" Emmett's voice and laughter nearly made the house shake as he walked away. Boy was he going to have a field day when Seth wakes up as he saw me carrying Seth to bed when it's meant to be the other way around. I sighed feeling sorry for him, but I knew he would forgive me when he isn't stiff tomorrow from his sleeping position.

I finally realized I didn't know where he was sleeping in the house until I got to the top of the stairs, I sighed from my stupid plan. I walked to my white bedroom door and managed to open the door with my eyes. Thank God for my witch powers I say!


	20. Chapter 20

**Sleeping, showers and a whole lot of flirting (apparently)**

I placed him down on my bed, resting his head on one of my overly plump pillows. I reached down to his feet and untied his shoes before taking them off I also managed to take off his jumper so he was more comfortable when he slept, I was itching so bad to take all of his clothes off to see him in all his glory but I just about managed to rein myself in. I sighed at how bad I was falling for this guy, the boy with the big brown eyes, but I couldn't let my mind go it was racing one hundred miles per hour when I was with him or was just thinking about him which was all of the time. Half my mind was saying don't follow my heart it will just get hurt again and my life will be more adventures if I didn't settle down with Seth but the other half of my brain, was being all sappy and gooey at the mention of love. I was truly damned with my too big of a head, at this moment I wished not to be vampire so I could let life flow without over thinking things where I could see all different possibilities of how our future could end. They were all bad possibilities with heart break, death and lies.

I wacked by head a few times to try and empty my brain and each hit I took I saw a flinch from Seth like he felt it also, I automatically sopped at seeing his face scrunched up in pain and despair

Once I stopped he cuddled up to the bed sheets more as a happy sigh slipped through his lips.

I sat on the desk chair for hours with a pillow on my lap as I held onto it so it was tucked into my body. I was staring at Seth and I truly felt at home with him in my bed. I watched every kick, sigh, and cuddle he did in his sleep and I was truly fascinated. I looked at the watch on my right arm to realise it was eight o'clock in the morning I cursed at myself for being such a pervert and watching someone sleep even if that person was adorable and I was in love with him. I stumbled off the chair for being sat still for so long and hobbled over to my bathroom as pins and needles shot up my leg. As I turned on the hot water of the shower and slipped in I realized I wanted to get to know Alice as she was my step-mum after all although she felt like more of a sister to me than anything, and Esme felt like the Mother. I laughed to myself as I washed my hair and body. I heard a sharp knock on the bathroom door and heard it bang open. I gasped as I realized I was in the shower naked thank god the doors around the shower were opaque and steam filled the room so no one could see properly.

"Seth, that better not be you and if it is get out!" I shouted with a growl lingering at the end.

"Relax it's me," Someone spoke; it was one of the girls.

"Alice is that you?" I asked confusion evident in my voice.

"Yes it's me," She sighed. "Edward said you wanted to spend some time with me so here I am."

"This isn't really the idle place and I told him to get the hell out of my head." I hissed at her.

"Ohhh I know what we should do," She started ignoring me about Edward "go shopping we should get everyone to come. Please come?" She begged me.

"Why are you asking me if you can see the future? And of course I'll go with you."

"I can't see you like I can't see Nessie or the wolves it's so annoying you all fog up the future so most things are wrong unless I concentrate or I'm searching for something." She sighed, annoyance written across in her voice.

"So were going shopping?"

"Yes… I picked out an outfit for you and left it in your wardrobe hanging up, I'm going to go and tell the others to get ready bye." She shouted in a hurry and shut the door before I could respond.

I got out the shower as I looked at the clock on the wall and realized I had been in the shower for half an hour I rubbed myself down with the towel and got rid of the excessive water from my hair.

I cursed as I walked out the bathroom in just a white towel that went just below my thighs. Seth was propped up against the headboard of my bed, his six-pack in full view the only thing covering the top part of his body was my necklace he had the sheets draped across his legs to cover any private parts. I shivered at the thought of him naked. He wasn't looking at me in just my white towel but he knew I was standing here.

"You're an amazing artist." He commented as he was looking at my wall of drawings and paintings. The one that I spray painted the rose on.

"Thanks." I replied shifting on the spot as he looked at me, his eyes popped open as he racked up my body with lust in his eyes. It felt weird as I realized I wanted him to look at me and I didn't feel annoyed like I did when Brady looked at me. I wanted to drop the towel and have my way with him.

"What am I doing here?" He asked taking me away from my heavenly thoughts.

"Ohhh…umm…" I mumbled trying to compose myself. Get your act together girl! I shouted to myself in my mind I bet Edward was cracking himself up with this. "You feel asleep on the stairs and I thought you would be uncomfortable." I mumbled twisting my fingers together.

"But what am I doing in your bed?" He asked another question a smirk evident in his husky voice, he sounds sexy as hell when he wakes up.

Oh shit maybe he didn't want to sleep here, why couldn't Edward come and read my mind to tell me where he normally sleeps? Damn I should have asked. But he was smiling from ear to ear in my bed and waves of happiness were coming off of him. "I didn't know where you slept so I put you into my bed." I mumbled.

He laughed at me, "That is a really bad excuse!" He boomed

"That is not an excuse!" I huffed.

"Yeah right, long legs we all know you just wanted to be a pervert and take my clothes off last night I'm surprised I'm not tied to the bed."

"I took your hoodie off to make you more comfortable, how was I to know you didn't have a shirt on, doggy. And you look happy enough in my bed." I said waving my hands up in the air. He was going to use my stupid nickname so I was going to use his, but I didn't mind him calling me 'long legs' it showed that he was checking me out and wanted me, even if it was my body it showed he wanted a part of me.

"Stop calling me that and i am very happy i get to wake up to see you in nothing but a towel." I blushed at him coment while he sat there smirking his head off.

"Stop flirting you two and get dressed before Alice comes up and kills you, were all going shopping remember and she turns into an evil pixie when she's not out of this house shopping and is waiting for people." Rose growled coming into my bedroom.

"Whose idea was it to suggest shopping to Alice?" Seth moaned looking like he was going to rip someone's head off.

Rosalie glared at me while I put my hand up, like I was a shy girl answering a question in class. "Shopping with Alice can't be that bad can it?" I asked.

"You just wait and see..." Seth answered with a grimace at the end.

Oh no what had I gotten myself into?


	21. Chapter 21

**Cold**

I couldn't believe Alice with the outfit she had picked out for me it was all pink and overly short, was she trying to make me into a slut? I stood in my towel in my wardrobe, I just dried my hair and left it to fall down my back in waves, I wasn't going to put on make-up until I knew what I was going to wear and I wasn't going to wear the pink flamingo outfit in front of me.

I shoved the pink mini skirt, white shirt and pink denim jacket back on one of the many poles that were around the room for hangers but left the black, four inch ankle boots out with three gold buckles on the side and laces for decoration. I also left out the diamond skull necklace and the matching earing's I guess I could find something I could wear with this. I ended up with dark green skinny jeans, a white vest with a black peace sign, a grey woollen cardigan, and a black pea coat that had fake fur around the collar. I put on the jewellery and boots from the previous outfit and grabbed a big leather black bag with a row of studs. On my way out of the humongous wardrobe, I saw the hat stand and went for the grey woollen beanie I hadn't been outside yet but I knew it was cold with the thin layer of ice on the grass that I saw from the window when I was drying my hair. I hated being cold so I went for the warmest clothes.

"You aren't going to get cold are you?" Seth smirked from the sitting position on my bed, he was fully showered and dressed and waiting for me. He showered in my bathroom saying Brady was in the one he uses; I didn't mind as I had an excuse to stare at his body some more and especially in a towel, Sworn.

"I hate the cold it's…" I shivered thinking about it "cold and horrible."

"That didn't make sense you know 'I hate the cold because it's cold' I thought vampires are clever with the amount of centuries they have lived." Was he trying to piss me off today?

"Shut up,"

"And since when do vampires feel the temperature?"

"I'm half, remember?" I answered whist raising my eyebrows.

"Well I could always keep you warm." I blushed at the thought. "Seriously, I could my temperature is always warmer than a humans."

"Stop showing off," I pushed him so he fell backwards so he was lying on the bed, my bed might I add. Oh I liked him there. No Ella, stop thinking about how you want to rip his close off! I shouted to myself.

"I'm not it's a fact all wolves are."

"Well that's very good to know." I sang while skipping to my desk to put on some lip gloss, grey eye shadow and mascara I brushed my hair over once more and I was ready to go, Seth was watching me the full five minutes as I did this.

I turned to him and asked him if he was ready to go, he answered with a "yep" and we went out the door.

His bright blue jeans hung off him giving a view of his boxes; he wore a plain t-shirt over his abs and a light grey knitted cardigan over the top of that. On his feet was a pair of vans and he finished the look with a silver ring and watch.

I literally jumped down the sets of stairs and pulled Seth along with me by the hand as I charged into the living room I wanted to go shopping so badly!

"Ella!" Was the first thing I head as I walked into the living room it was high pitch and the voice it came from sounded above anger. I cringed into Seth who was standing right behind me as Alice looked my outfit over.

"I wasn't going to wear a pink mini skirt with ice outside!" I defended myself automatically but all Alice did was walk back and forth in front of me seeing all sides of my outfit. "And I didn't want to look like a pink, slutty, flamingo." I continued.

Alice sighed after holding her breath for a while "I like it." She stated "But I like the other outfit better and it did _not_ look like a flamingo! It would have been the best outfit you would have ever worn."

"Well I totally disagree with that, the best outfit was the cotton towel this morning." Seth hushed in my ear sending a tingle to my checks as roses spread across my checks I looked away in embarrassment thank god Emmett didn't hear him well I hope he didn't I peeked a look at him out of the corner of my eye, maybe he did. He was bending over gasping his stomach no laughter was coming out like it was too funny.

"So did you two have a shower together or what?" Quill asked looking really interested.

"No we did not." I snapped.

"Ohhh, someone's getting angry." Embry sang in sing-song voice going as high as he possibly could.

"Guys shut it." Seth ordered.

"Yes guys 'shut it'" I imitated Seth taking the piss a little bit.

"I am helping you here." Seth put his hands up in defence as he realized he was being picked on.

"Well your girl isn't impressed at the minute, first she has to carry you to bed and now you are giving the boys details of what you did in the shower. I say get rid of him Ella." My Father said joining into the conversation as he walked down the stairs with Rose, Edward and Bella all that was left was Nessie to come down.

"Dad, you are not helping also," I moaned to him… "And I am not 'his girl'" I couldn't believe I nearly let that one slide it felt so right 'his girl' but I couldn't be 'his' could I?

"Why are you guys picking on Ella?" Nessie asked poking her head round the door frame, Oh, I love this girl.

Everyone stuttered, not being able to find an answer.

I ran up to Nessie linked arms with her and pulled her to the garage "I thought we were going shopping." I shouted over my shoulder mainly to Alice who I knew would be in one of the cars in a flash. I was right as I felt the wind blow around me as many groans of protest came from the living room.

"Is shopping with Alice really that bad?" I asked Renesmee as we skipped arm in arm to the cars.

"It's OK as long as you don't mind trying on loads of stuff and being bossed around." I sighed knowing I hated both; well it was sort of my fault.


	22. Chapter 22

**A gift from whom**

"Stop," I heard Emmett boom just as I reached for the silver door handle that led to the garage. I heard Alice inside on her own, starting the engine of her car.

I stopped in my tracks and Nessie backed away from me just as a cold pair of hands invaded my face and personal bubble.

"Dad, what the hell," I said outraged trying to wiggle out of his grasp. The full vampire was too strong for my half vampire-ness.

"Just stop wiggling so we can go already!" Shouted Alice her voice was muffled as Dad's arms were over my ears to reach to my eyes but I could sense that she was still in her car.

"What are you doing?" I hissed getting annoyed of how long it's taking my Dad to explain himself.

Everyone laughed at me trying to break free.

"Rosalie has something to give to you," He said in my ear a laugh coming out of his mouth.

"Then why are you covering my eyes?" I asked. "And did you say Rosalie?" I had to double check Rose wasn't exactly the nicest, that had been proved from when I checked Emmett out.

"Yes," Dad stated.

"Seriously," I was shocked to say the least.

"I'm here you know" Rosalie hissed while tapping her foot.

"Sorry but I can't see… Dad, will you get off of me?"

"But it's a surprise and I would really like to see your face."

"Fine," I huffed. "Show me the way as I can't see."

"Told you it was a stupid idea to cover my eyes," I moaned as Dad stood on my feet once again as we walked down the garage steps.

"Sorry." He shirked out of guilt once again his voice was going to high-pitch when he said 'sorry'.

"I am sorry that I never told you about throwing your car out." I heard Rose from the right in front of me. "And I saw you expression when you came off the bike the other day, and I also saw the slippers Edward gave you so I thought of a way to apologise."

"A simple sorry would have been enough you know." I laughed at how she felt. She was trying to act guilty but really she was proud to throw out my car, I bet it wasn't even that much damaged.

"Well I could always take it back if you like?" She wondered on purpose.

No she couldn't do that I was really eager to see I never received gifts that often it was exciting. "No, no I want to see!" I exploded.

Everyone around me chuckled at my impatiens. I was fully bouncing on the spot just like Alice.

"If I let go, will you keep your eyes closed?" Dad mumbled into my ear I could feel his grin stretched upon his face. I said yes and he stepped away from me, the next thing I heard was everyone move so they stood in front of me to the right, was my gift on the left? Was my reaction going to be that good when they said I can open my eyes that everyone wanted to see?

"Open," I heard Rose demand just as my body began to shake from excitement.

The garage was the same as when I first came in here a couple of days ago, the walls were painted a dark grey and black cupboards lined the edge which held many DIY supply's and car tools just like your normal garage. It took a moment to register the difference in the place and I had to turn around at my Fathers bike just to make sure but it was still there as I peeked and so was another to my left. OMG! My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

I opened and closed my mouth numerous of times before I was able to get words out nothing could describe how I felt right now. I charged up to Rosalie and in the process managed to knock her off the floor in shock, I hugged her and bounced back up leaving her dusting herself off the floor, she was fine though with me doing so I could tell by the pleased vibes seeping off her skin.

Next I ran to everyone in the garage and squashed them all into a group hug.

"I have a motorbike!" I screamed and screamed repeating myself over and over. I so couldn't believe this at the minute.

Everyone laughed with me as they saw me above excited. "I can't believe you guys got me a Suzuki Hayabusa." I chanted.

The garage space was not only filled with seven cars and one motorbike but it was now filled with seven cars and two motorbikes and one belonged to me. All the cars where amazing but I wondered who belonged to who.

"Who owns what car?" I asked out of breath from all the jumping and screaming.

"Everyone stand by their cars, it may be a bit hard for my daughter to listen and register the information at the minute." My dad smirked while earning a punch in the arm from me. I wasn't denying it; it took me a couple of more minutes to register what he said about me. Everyone noticed this and chuckled under their breaths.

My father went a stood next to his 'Ducati 848' which was obvious it was painted an eye catching silver.

Alice stood next to a 'Lexus LFA Sports' in yellow to say she suited the car was a complete understatement and had to be the best match with the cars by far, especially the colour it suited her bubbly personality to a t.

Then Bella walked over to a 'Toyota Altis 2012' in bright blue, it suited her down to earth personality and was probably the least expensive cars around us.

Edward was next to his 'Volvo V-60' in silver which I guessed was his when he used it with me and my Dad a couple of days ago.

Carlisle had a 'BMW 6 series' in black, Emmett a 'Jeep grand Cherokee SRT8' in red and Rose a 'Ferrari 458 spider convertible' that was also in red.

What I loved was Jacob's dark green 'Austin Healey MK III 3000 BJ8'.

"How do you know every single car by its proper name?" Edward asked as he fished around my brain.

"Just do, I always hang around boys remember." I smirked up at him. "Where the hell did you find this Jake? I remember when this came over from Britain. And can I ask how you get into it as well with you gigantic body size?" I chuckled with others around me.

"I saw it on eBay so I brought it and did some work to it." He smiled while stroking the bonnet of his baby.

"I can't believe you guys got me this bike!" I shirked once again as I realised I had my own baby. I wondered over to my bike and walked around it, the inky black paint reflected my shocked image and the couple of strokes of hot pink gave it some energy.

"Here you go." Dad smirked at me while handing over a black leather jacket that had zips for decoration, black gloves with studs around the edge and a black helmet that was decorated with grey roses and angle wings, the pink in the helmet background matched the same pink on my baby that I had yet to name.

I tore my coat off and threw it at Alice with my hat and bag; as she was taking her car while I was taking my bike. "Look after this I'll change back into it when I meet you at the mall." I slid on my jacket and gloves and ran over to one of the cupboards with the bike helmets in at vampire speed. I chose a blue one at random and lobbed it at Seth.

"Are you coming?" I asked him as I climbed onto my baby while fitting on the bike helmet.

He was quick to respond and we were soon off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Waiting for the others**

The engine sent my body vibrating as I turned the silver key in my baby.

"Are you seriously driving this bike in heels?" Seth shouted with fear in his voice as he climbed on behind me.

"Yep," I shouted back while nodding my head, "hold on!" I told him and he did so.

I sent the bike forward but it jumped forward in a rush.

"Opps…" I muttered and started again with less force.

"Can I drive?" He wondered with hesitation.

I replied to him by shooting off towards the edge of the Cullen field. It felt amazing. Better than my Fathers bike in so many ways as it moved with each movement I took I smiled in satisfaction like a big Cheshire cat.

I circled the field twice to get the feel of the bike before I entered the main road (I didn't want to give Seth a reason to drive). With one last turn I travelled down the county road that was lined with imposing firm trees, ice still covered the majority of the land from this morning I kept a mental note to be careful as I drove my baby.

My leather jacket and gloves covered my pale skin protecting me from the biting wind as I drove towards the mall and with Seth's masculine arms around my stomach with his extra heat like the sun it was heaven. I felt him move just before I turned the bike into a new direction just like he wanted to drive it himself. Did he really not trust me?

After ten minutes of driving he relaxed more into the ride when he realized I wasn't going to kill us both. He rested his chin on my shoulder as he slouched down but his grip on me didn't loosen, I was glade of this as I didn't want him to let go.

Once we pulled up into the full mall car park, I ripped my helmet off my head glad that my face was free. Seth did the same just moments later.

"You know I can't get off while you're still there" I snickered to him.

"Right…" He said while clambering off.

I saw it before it happened but he got his feet stuck and tumbled over hitting the ground with a thud.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying not to laugh my head off in case he was seriously hurt.

"Yep…" He mumbled out of embarrassment as he pulled him-self back onto his large feet.

That was when I couldn't stop laughing at him and moments later he joined in with me.

After sobering ourselves up I turned around on my bike so I was sitting backwards so I faced towards Seth.

"You don't have to just stand there you know you can sit with me." I smirked at him while patting the empty space on my baby.

"So…" He mumbled as he sat down his legs dangling over one side of the bike.

"Let's play twenty one questions until the others get here." I bounced up and down excited to get to know him more. I knew his story and past like he knew mine but I didn't have a clue what he like/disliked. This was a good time to get to know each better as he imprinted on me after all.

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?" He asked while raising his right eyebrow.

"Black" I answered.

"Black?" He said as a question out of surprise.

"I love the mystery if it… what's your favourite three course meal?"

"Dough balls, my mums chicken Sunday dinner and apple pie." He smiled as he looked far in the distance like he was remembering a memory. "Favourite hobby and why?"

"Using charcoals, I love the depth that appears when you use them and I love to smudge them. When you use them the picture always comes to life. Where do you want to be in ten years?"

"Still the same age I hope."

"So you want to stay a wolf?"

"Yes…" It was like he wanted to say something else when he answered the question but I wasn't going to press him as I was scared of the real answer.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" He mumbled looking into my eyes.

"Still living with the Cullen's I hope in another town." I smiled "What's your favourite animal?"

"Elephant's, there huge but are still gentle creatures." He smiled and I pictured him at the zoo with an elephant. "Are you glad that you know me?" He wisped looking down.

"Yes," I wisped back to him. "If you were stuck on a desert island, who would you wish to be with you?" I laughed as it popped into my head.

"You… it would always be you." He stated staring up into my green eyes like there was no end.

His brown eyes were adorable, they travelled all the way down to his clean soul as if he could do no wrong, and his eyes showed so much honesty, care and affection that I couldn't look away from my man with the big brown eyes.

He placed his right hand on my neck slowly and gently as if I was made out of glass and was going to brake at any moment, a sensation went through me which I had never felt before I felt so nervous but joyous at the same time as butterfly's twirled round in my stomach. He titled his rusty coloured head to the right side just like I did at the same time and began to lean in.

Everything went in slow motion and time stopped at he parted his lips and they found their way onto mine. It was sweet, tender and only lasted for a second but it was the best second of my existents. The sensation of being intimate with another human being had never felt like this. That was just physical but this was emotional as well. I cracked my eyes opened just before he pulled away to see his eyes were still closed a smile plastered onto his face. I couldn't help myself but kiss him again this time with more force, he was nervous I felt it, but why? He was a great kisser.

"Why are you so nervous?" I wisped into his ear while curling my fingers into his hair to bring his closer.

"I've never kissed a girl before." He mumbled sheepishly, I beamed at him I was ecstatic to be his first kiss.

"I'm glad." I wisped before going in for some more lip action.


	24. Chapter 24

**Shops**

Cat calls and howls got me out of my heaven with Seth. My eyes opened wide as I realised the position we were in; I had someone climbed onto his lap, my hands had travelled up his shirt feeling his tanned skin that felt as soft as a cotton ball. After seconds of staring into his brown eyes I realized I couldn't be with Seth and jumped off him in haste, stumbling as I caught my feet. Pain covered Seth's face as I stepped back.

He was sitting on my bike facing away from my new family but they could easily see me as I stared at my heeled boots in embarrassment, I couldn't believe I let that happen! Why did I? It felt good to finally touch him but I was so stupid I was going to hurt Seth bad if I carried on.

I glided to the front of my baby glumly and snatched the keys out of the ignition in anger from my own stupidity; I received mine and Seth's helmets that were dropped on the floor from the early excitement and put them in the helmet lock placed near the seats on my baby.

"Could you get off my bike so I can lock her up?" I hissed to Seth, I wasn't meant to force my anger upon him but it just came out.

He replied by jumping up quickly his mouth wide open in surprise at my outburst.

I stormed up to the pixie that was kindly holding onto my coat, hat and bag and put them all on in a hurry.

"Let's go shopping!" I shouted while linking arms with Renesmee and skipped off with her leaving everyone behind but footsteps were soon heard as we entered the small mall that was filled with boutiques.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked Renesmee peeking at her as we carried on walking through the mall entrance people stopped and stared at our large, beautiful group but it was the norm for the supernatural.

"Alice normally just tells us what to do, just do as she says and she won't kill you with a coat hanger!" She wisped to me a smirk playing at the corner of her peachy lips.

I glanced at Alice to see her jumping on the spot; I titled my head to get a better view at her and realized she had the look ready to kill if you didn't do as she said at the moment. I automatically took a step back from her receiving a chuckle from Edward and my Father.

My Dad came up to me and stood right by me so our arms were touching he brought out of his pocket a purse and a few documents.

"I was going to give you these in the garage but you left without warning." He said handing me the objects in his hands.

The purse was full of many bank cards, cash and a driver's licence. The document was a birth certificate with my new name printed on; I stared in glee at it for a little while before I realized I must look stupid.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him while dropping the objects in my black bag, there was no point protesting it wasn't like they had no money.

"Girls, come with me and boys I will meet you all in the food court at two o'clock that gives you four hours to do as you please." Alice shouted excitedly over the hustle of the crowded mall. Four hours shopping straight was this girl serious?

I loved shopping, but four hours? How long did it take to by a few clothes and shoes?

"Right, this is the plan; Renesmee will get Alice to receive a bigger size in a piece of clothing while she is changing, me, Emily, Bella, Rose and Esme will also be in the changing room and as soon as we hear Alice leave we run, got it?" I wisped to everyone while the maniac pixie was talking non-stop to a shop assistant about a new range coming out next week.

We were trying to escape after three hours of laborious shopping, in that time we had: stopped off at the car four times to relive our arms from the many cardboard bags, gone into exactly seven changing rooms, and tried on a billion pieces of clothing and shoes. We still had jewellery to do apparently.

"Let's go," wisped Bella, who cried each time we entered a new shop. I learnt that she didn't mind shopping for others, but she hated it for herself, she mainly detested the price of things.

We all locked the doors behind us as we entered each cubical and rustled around with the many clothes on the hangers to act as if we were trying things on. Fingers crossed this worked I wouldn't be able to put up with this any longer, I hadn't been bossed around since…my mother. I was glad that with me and Renesmee, Alice couldn't see into the future like normal and we planned on heading straight for the wolves that she also couldn't see.

"Alice…" Renesmee sent out, her voice ringing around the shop like sweet musical bells.

"Yes," Alice replied, the sound came from a couple of yards away right out-side one of the dressing room doors.

"Could you get me a bigger size in this, and this?" She answered her while throwing the blue and black material over the door.

"Okay… be right back." Alice sighed with the sound of her light footsteps we all fled, keeping as quiet as possible to avoid the little pixie's vampire hearing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Plant pots**

We all ran at a human pace through the shopping mall. It had just started to get busy so hopefully we would all blend in with the human crowd.

"What are you doing?" A grunt came from behind me and Nessie who had managed to lose the other escaping girls in the crowd and we had fled behind a plant pot as the Pixie stormed past in anger. Thank goodness she hadn't seen us but my Dad somehow did.

I turned slowly - scared to knock the towering palm tree and blow mine and Renesmee's cover as it crashed on the hard, white floor. My Father stood there: arms crossed, back straight and his eyes glared into mine. I gulped in surprise and panic.

"We…we…" I stuttered, not managing to produce full words as I thought of something to say.

Renesmee stayed silent although the exchange (what a great help she was). I sighed.

"I hope that you are not running away from my _wife." _He bellowed with a clear voice. He rose on his heels and then back down again with his arms still wrapped across his chest. He empowered me greatly.

"Running away… No…No, we would never." Renesmee spoke for the first time. "We were umm…" She looked at me for an answer; her big orbs stared into mine with innocents.

"We were…um…looking at this plant to buy." I blurted out not thinking before I spoke.

Renesmee placed her hand to my cheek discreetly and asked 'what the hell?' I shrugged in answer because I honestly didn't know what I was thinking – I obviously wasn't. I can't believe I just messed the entire plan up as Jasper was certainly going to get Alice.

"Haha, nice plant," He boomed with laughter.

"Shhh… we are hiding from Aunt Alice, okay, so please be quiet." Renesmee spoke quickly; I guess she blurted out the truth when under pressure. I gave her a light shove; I will not go under cover with her again.

"I'm surprised she hasn't caught you yet." Dad wisped while crouching down between us girls as Alice stormed past again with: Bella, Rose and Emily. All she had left to find was me and Renesmee.

My breath caught in my throat as she stormed right past us.

"That was close." I wisped mainly to myself but I knew the other two heard me.

"I wouldn't want to be them right now." Renesmee chuckled as Alice dragged them all in another shop that was filled with lingerie.

"You wouldn't be in that shop anyway… Not if your Father knew which I bet he would with his abilities. He is probably hearing all of us now." Jasper smirked.

"An over protective Father, huh?" I asked Renesmee with a smile. Thank god I never had one!

"He's not too bad," Renesmee shrugged. "Just with Jacob… it's like he hates him and I don't know why." She moaned with a sigh of desperation at the end.

"How long have you been with Jacob?" I wondered out loud.

"I've known him for forever but we have been together for two months." Renesmee beamed a sparkle in her eyes.

"He's you imprint." I stated in a whisper as I remembered Seth.

"Yes…"

"You were friends first?" I asked.

"More like a brother to be honest… Seth doesn't have to be your boyfriend you know or the love of your life. He would be ecstatic with friends." Renesmee spoke.

"I need to go find him…" I bolted up straight and ran to the never decreasing pull I felt, which I hope would lead to Seth. I could live with friend's right?


	26. Chapter 26

**Big, giant rock**

"Seth!" I shouted above the roar of the food court. I couldn't see him anywhere and chose to shout him down instead. People stopped and stared at me and my many outbursts of one name.

"Ella, what's up?" Embry questioned as I walked by the table he sat at with the other boys in the family. However my Dad wasn't there as he was with Renesmee and neither was Seth.

He sat leaning back on his red plastic chair and a large, inviting double cheese burger was halfway up to his large mouth.

"Have you guys seen Seth?" I asked/mumbled to the table while clasping my fingers together as I fidgeted on the spot. I didn't want to lose my nerve and the time it was making me fined my imprint was making my nerve decrease as more and more thoughts clogged up my brain.

"Why are you going to create a show for us again like you did in the car park?" Emmett sniggered and the others laughed.

"Have you seen him?" I bit in frustration.

"Ohhh… someone wants some action," Emmett carried on making them laugh at me once again.

I stomped my foot and was getting ready to shout curses at them but Edward interrupted me with his velvet voice.

"Guys, pack it in…" He threw at them while giving out glares. "He went to the toilet about two minutes ago; he should be back in a second." Edward smiled at me. I guess he read my thoughts of wanting Seth to be a friend.

"Thanks," I sighed and carried on standing at the end of the large metal/plastic table while spinning my head searching for him. I didn't want to stand outside the male's bathroom door and wait for him to appear as I may seem desperate - well I basically was, I need him to be my friend.

"Come and sit little niece." Emmett spoke while dragging a chair over from another table and pulled it next to his chair while he tapped the seat to encourage me to sit down.

I fidgeted on the spot and shook my head at his gesture to represent a 'no' (I was to on edge to sit). What if Seth didn't want to be friends after our little _show_ this morning? I moaned to myself wanting Seth to hurry up and reached over the table and snatched a French fry off of Brady's plate.

It got up to my soft, red lips before I heard an outraged cry as someone lost some food. I smiled at Brody in apology. "Sorry, always eat when I'm nervous." I explained.

"What do you want with Seth?" asked Sam in a broad voice as he leaned into the conversation.

"I don't know. I…" I stumbled for words; I really didn't know what to say.

"You what…" Quill encouraged me to carry on my sentence. I shrugged my shoulders in hint that I didn't want to speak but they didn't give up.

"You can tell us anything," Emmett sand in a sing-song voice while he wiggled his eyebrows. I smiled but punched him in the arm with full force; his arm must be made of rocks as pain shot through my hand. I covered the pain up well as I began to cough instead of cry. (I was not expecting that to happen!)

I held it under the table so no one could see as I sat down on the empty chair to cover it from piercing eyes. The pain increased as the clock ticked by.

"Where are the girls? Alice wouldn't let you go free on a shopping trip." Asked Emmett oblivious to the fact he killed my hand!

"We managed to escape from her hold… God it was torture! Me and Renesmee managed to hide while the others got caught." I bit my lip scared to scream once I replied to the big, giant rock.

"Where's Nessie now?" Jacob worried as he searched around the food court.

"With Jasper," I grunted, why did it hurt so bad I was vampire for goodness sake?

"Give me your hand!" Edward sighed as he stood up and strode towards me. The others looked at him confused until he picked up my swollen hand that lay at an angle.

"Get out of my head… ouch it hurts be careful." I cringed as he began to expect it. "Stop touching it… you're not a friggin doctor!" I screamed as he began to lift finger after finger as my knuckles burnt in hell.

"I know but I'm close to one though as I do have a medical degree." He beamed as a proud smile began to form on his face. I wanted to swipe it right off but was happy that I had my tongue to stick out instead as my right hand wasn't usable.

"When did you do that?" Emmett spoke as he titled his head to the side in concentration.

"She did it by hitting a 'big, giant rock' that is supposedly you." Edward said as he concentrated on my hand that began to turn purple. I sighed in frustration before it clicked that he was once again in my head. "Yes I was in your head, and no I can't help it." He smirked towards me while I stomped my foot in anger.

"Haha…the second human in this family that has broken her hand by punching someone," Brody laughed while looking at Jacob.

"Who broke her hand…? and I am not human!" I spat. I really was beginning to process things threw my head slowly.

"Bella did by punching Jacob in the face; it would have been a good punch if Jacob wasn't a wolf." Brody carried on laughing.

I winched as Edward began to prod my injured hand, the only good thing about him was that his coldness was a soother as my right knuckles began to turn numb.

"OMG…" Nessie panicked while running at human speed up to me with her arms flapping about the other girls and my Dad were in tow. "Ella! Are you okay?"

Did I look okay or is a purple, deformed hand normal in her opinion? I mumbled a 'yes' as Edward began to spin my wrist around in circles.

"God dude stop!" I shouted and the whole food court began to become silent as humans stared. "Are you sure this is a medical degree and not a torture degree!" I hissed less loudly as the volume of the building became to increase once again.

"What happened?" Esme franticly worried as she placed her hand on my left shoulder in comfort.

"She punched Emmett." Embry spoke while popping a chip in his mouth as if it was the normal thing to happen when a witch hits a vampire.

"Oh dear…" Esme began to shake her head.

"Ella!" Another voice spoke my name in the most worried voice I had ever heard. "Ella!" It spoke once again in urgency.

"Please don't say that's him," I wisped to Edward as my back was facing the voice I couldn't see behind me.

"It is," Edward spoke apologetically.

"Oh, God" I face palmed with my left hand as my right was out of use completely.

"Ella… Are you okay…? OMG… how did you...? Who did this…? Whoever did this I will kill…! Are you okay?" Seth managed to blend at least seven sentences together all at once if not more.

I nodded in reply while looking away from his face; I didn't want to break down. But seeing his face, his eyes that reminded me of John, memories of our kiss, wanting to be with him but scared, surrounded by gazes of people I love and pain from my right hand made me crumble.

"Leave me alone… Oh god it hurts… get off!" I spoke while staring at the ground. I managed to pull my hand away from Edward and run. Again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Seth POV**

Emotions ran through my heart like a bull dozer each time I saw _her._ She is amazing, playful and incredibly strong in the sense of her being.

I love her. A three word sentence (8 letters) which was completely true and sum up my life; I knew it the first time I laid my eyes on her. The boys were right - your whole world stops and gravity isn't pulling you to the ground anymore, it's your imprint. It was stronger and more empowering that the other wolfs who have imprinted said. I was blown away from the mass of it.

Protection of Ella lay on my shoulders like a teenage boy and his game console it was the most important thing in the world to me.

The love I produced when I kissed her sent my whole body into an automatic response and made me growl when - Emmett mainly - interrupted. The world stopped as her lips came into contact with mine it was cliché but true. Everything was a fairy-tale and I swear that I was in heaven as the kiss got deeper and deeper as time passed on. Butterfly's, head spinning, world stopping and the need to touch her more all appeared before the kiss but it all faded except the need to touch her more as we became one.

It was my first kiss and was more than I had ever expected. However her actions after the fireworks proved to me that her emotions were on a different planet to mine, more than a different planet – a different universe.

I groaned as I washed my hands in the white, public toilets. I needed her in my life even if it was as a friend. I needed her to realize that imprinting didn't have to end up in love. I needed to go and find her.

Maybe I could tell her about Jacob and Renesmee they went so long as 'brother and sister' as 'best friends', they had only just become an item and as far as I know not yet said the 'I love you' to each other.

With my new courage and determination of becoming friends and not just awkward acquaintances I fled the bathroom that was full of human men. My eyes landed on Ella as soon as I strode into the food court. I was oblivious to the staring humans as I felt pain surge threw my chest as if I had been stabbed violently with a dagger that had been sharpened for hours and had never been used before.

My eyes flared in anger and I saw red as I noticed that Edward was cradling my Ella's right hand, I couldn't see it properly as her back was to me but I knew that she was in pain from the throb in my chest and the shivers that constantly ran through my body telling me something wasn't right.

I shoved past the busy crowds of people and called out in panic "Ella!" She didn't turn. What happens if she really hates me for that kiss? "Ella!" I called out once again, desperate for her to reply.

"Ella, are you okay, how did you do this? I mean who did this to you? This looks bad so you can't have done this by yourself and whoever did this I will kill! Are you okay?" I rushed out in panic but I think no one caught much of that as they stared at me in disbelief.

The only person who wasn't looking at me opened mouthed was the girl I needed to speak to – Ella.

"Leave me alone… Oh god it hurts… get off!" She spoke while staring at the tiled ground. She pulled her swollen, deformed and bruised hand away from Edward in haste and managed to shove her way through the crowd of our family without looking back. She ran off, again.


	28. Chapter 28

**You need two hands to ride a bike**

***Seth POV***

I ran after her as soon as it registered through my head, I knew her hand was in pain and I wanted it to go away. I would do anything for her not to feel disastrous things.

Jumping down the escalators at the fastest speed I had ever run I pushed weak humans out of the way; and didn't care at the current minute if I seemed human or not. Ella must have used her witch powers as she was no were in sight but I felt her presence just by the front entrance of the shopping mall.

I heard everyone else (the Cullen's and wolfs) follow; however they were calmer compared to my current state.

I spotted her as she stopped running and began to walk to her bike. Was she going to ride that thing with a hurt hand? Not on my watch she wasn't.

"Whoa…" I called to Ella urging her to stop and slow down. "Please stop, you can't ride with that hand." I explained in need.

She wiped her head around in shock and surprise that would make a human break her neck.

I took a step forward hoping she wouldn't move from the spot she was standing on, my wish came true.

"I need to go," She whimpered. Her words sliced through my heart like ice.

"Just let me take you to Carlisle, and then you can go, please Ella." I wisped; if she was going to be happy leaving then I would live through it as long as she was fine. It would hurt like hell but I could do this for her.

"I don't want to leave." She spoke bravely while a hint of fear flashed through her eyes. "Do you want me to go?"

"No…" I spoke as soon as I heard the end of the question I just wanted her to go and see Carlisle for her hand.

"I didn't mean leave as in never see you again I meant go and see Carlisle… after the kiss I did some thinking and I cannot live without you Seth, it hurt to break away from you and to see and feel the hurt that came from your heart it doubled in size for me. I can't imagine a life without you. But I also can't imagine a life, yet, of being in a relationship with you." She emptied her heart out to me and tears ran down her face gradually in a sweet trickle.

I slowly walked up to her by taking big strides; I was in front of her in two steps. I reached up cautiously with my thumb and wiped under her big eyes to destroy the wet ovals in there traps.

"But I'm scared…" She wisped, leaning into my palm and closing her eyes peacefully.

"Don't be, I'm here to protect you, to never hurt you, if it's a brother, lover or friend that you want I will be there in a heartbeat, less than a heartbeat even. I would do anything for you Ella and I just need you to see that. I know that you are scared about your feelings and I understand why, you never deserved your past but it has made you an utterly strong woman in every single way. I love you Ella, I have since the minute I laid my eyes on you but I know that you are not ready to hear that so please, I am begging you. Will you be my friend so I can protect you, laugh with you and get to know you, not just your past but your personality?" I breathed on her and she snapped her eyes open as I asked her the question.

"Yes, I will be your friend." She breathed back, her sweet smell waving across my face as I stared into her eyes.

She fell into my arms naturally, my head rested in her hair and I couldn't help but stop myself from smelling her. Raspberry's, strawberry's and a tang of orange all mixed into one as it travelled up my nose making me fell dizzy with need. What I would give for another kiss. Those lips, her fingers clawing my hair; so our bodies become closer with each breath of needed air. I needed to stop those thoughts she wasn't ready for this.

"Come on," I wisped to her while stepping back "I need to get you to Carlisle, quick." I protected her hand with my large hands.

She followed automatically until she realized we were heading away from her bike.

"My baby," She stood still making me stop also as my arms were around her protectively I couldn't let her get hurt once again. "I can ride it you know, it's easy to ride with one hand." She protested until she looked at my facial expression. "Or you could ride it and I'll hop on the back." She mumbled knowing it was a losing battle.

"You still need both hands to hold on." I stared at her.

"Fine…" She mumbled like a five year old as she saw her right hand.


	29. Chapter 29

***Ella's POV again***

He was being protective – an emotion that no one had ever showed towards me before. It lifted my life onto a thin cloud in the sky and made me soar above the birds in a lift of happiness and contentment.

However, it strangled me. Not physically, obviously. But each time he asked about my hand, how I was or wrapped me up in those arms it felt like I needed one moment to break free.

But I couldn't tell him to back off. A person inside my head dragged the words away each time I tried to.

"Your hand should be fine," Carlisle mummed while wrapping my right fingers in blue tape. "It's just your knuckles that you've broken, thank God." My other left hand was being held by Seth who was staring intently at everything Doctor Cullen did.

"How long will it take to heal?" I pied up.

"I will check on it in a couple of days, if it's still not heeling or if there's a sign of infection I will have to apply a cast or put pins to join the bones together." He answered staring into my eyes, apology written across them.

'Please heal' I spoke to myself fearing the needles that would be needed if it didn't.

"It should do, the X-ray I took shows a clean break. You should be perfectly fine." He smiled to me reassuringly. "When you are back to health though, don't punch a Cullen." He chuckled.

"Can I go now?" I wondered while jumping up, I was on constant edge with the blood and needles in the white hospital.

"Yes, when you get home put some ice on it to lessen the swelling and bruising, I'll bring home your prescription in about half hour max."

"Are you certain that she'll be Ok?" They were the first words out of Seth's mouth since we entered Carlisle's office.

"Yes she will just keep an eye on her if she faints or looks dizzy, phone me straight away."

"I am here you know!" I snapped at them both "And I didn't whack my head, I'll be fine." I shook them off. "See you later Carlisle," I waved to him while walking out my coat and hat in my hands.

"So about the kiss earlier…" Seth started as he stared out of the window screen of Edwards Volvo; we were the only people in the car.

I automatically cringed at the subject her brought up "Yeah…"

"What did you think of it?" he wisped while glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

I moved around my seat changing the position of my legs so that my knees were on the black leather, tucked into my chest. What was I supposed to say to this?

"It was okay," I stuttered out as the first thing popped into my head.

"Just Okay," He flinched, maybe that wasn't the right word to use.

"No Seth, I didn't mean it in that way." I rubbed my right fingers as the pain began to surface once again. "What would you like me to say?" I asked.

"Just forget I said anything," He mumbled.

We went back to silence after this.


	30. Chapter 30

**Embarrassment **

"There back!" Quill shouted while running up to me and Seth who just opened the front door of the Cullen mansion – my home.

"What took you guys so long, huh?" Brady wolf whittled suggestively while wagging his eyebrows as he came out the kitchen door with a bag of Doritos in his hands.

Seth shook his head while whispering in my ear "I'm going to give Edward his keys and get you some ice."

"I don't need any ice I'm perfectly fine!" I shouted to Seth's back as he jogged into the kitchen where I presume Edward was.

"You guys better not have done anything in my car." I heard Edward scold from behind the white wooden door of the kitchen.

"Is everyone in the kitchen or something?" I asked myself under my breath.

"Yep, let's go join the party." Brady answered for me

"Why are they? Not everyone eats," I spoke out loud and was once again answered but this time it was Quill.

"Have you never heard that the kitchen is the heart of a home? Now come on!" He shouted enthusiastically while tugging at my right hand.

I automatically pulled my fingers away from his crushing hand with a squeak of pain however I managed to keep it under my breath so no one could hear it. Quill didn't realize what he had done and I was thankful.

I followed behind Brady and Quill's steps while I shook the pain from my right hand but it stayed.

When I entered the kitchen the noise dropped and I noticed Seth's face brightening up it was pretty funny to stand and watch.

"Elena Whitlock Etherington, I have a bone to pick with you! Why did you run off from shopping and punching Emmett, I thought you had more sense then that." Scary pixie exploded while storming up to me. How did she know my first full name?

"It's Cullen not Etherington." I frowned at her in reply.

A smile broke out onto her face just like everyone else and she started jumping up – down – up – down. She dived onto me like a lion pouncing on its prey.

"OMG, she said Cullen everyone!" She cheered "that's right you are a part of this family OMG, she got it right!" She continuously squalled without letting me go from the bear hug.

"Mind her hand please," Seth panicked while picking Alice up easily from me and guarding me with his body. Next he gently picked me up without touching my still-swollen right hand and swung me around to sit on the marble kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I eyed Seth as he crouched down to the freezer and opened the top draw to receive some ice.

"Following doctor's orders, as I know that you won't." He wrapped the ice up with a kitchen towel while staring at me in the eyes.

I went to jump down but Emmett appeared before me and caged me in so I couldn't go anywhere. "Why are you ganging up on me?" I wined

"If Carlisle said 'to put ice on your hand' than we put ice on your hand, and sorry about hurting your hand." He bowed to me apologetically when he saw the blue tape and the dark bruises that outlined it.

"I've had worse," I shrugged "And it wasn't your fault, Alice was right I should know better than to not punch a frigging vampire."

"True…" He shrugged while snickering out loud. "I told you it wasn't my fault," He turned around to tell the others.

"You annoy me so much!" I growled while going to punch him with my left hand. "Ahh," I moaned while kicking my legs to try and shake the pain away, it wasn't as bad as last time but it was still there. This was because of the pillow that Edward was holding up between my fist and Emmett's stomach.

"You have anger management problems," Emmett laughed in my face.

"I do not!" I snapped back while making myself invisible and snatching the ice from Seth, it was stupid for Seth to touch it really with the heat that he projected.

I headed upstairs quickly with my head bowed with embarrassment.

What do you guys think? Is it good? bad?

Who is you're favourite character?


	31. Chapter 31

**Silence**

I sat on my hammock in silence that overlooked the whole emerald forest. The mountains weren't visible due to the fog that was beginning to sweep across the land, it was as thick as cotton and strangled the mountains - smothering, suffocating.

It took a minute to realize I wasn't alone.

Carlisle stood over me with his back to the white French doors that led to my purple haven. His white, cold hands were clutching onto a white paper bag with a green cross printed on the middle. I'm guessing it was my drugs for the hand (well _hands,_ now) that were holding onto a wet kitchen cloth as the ice inside it had melted with the hour that I had been out here.

"I know you're out here, Edward finally cracked." He spoke in a whisper but was audible for my vampire ears. I than realized I was still making myself (and my clothes) invisible.

I stayed quite as Carlisle sat next to me on the black cushioned seat. I knew Carlisle, Emmett, Seth and Jasper had been looking for me since Carlisle walked through the door with my medication. They had been calling my name none stop and I was doing quite well just hiding but Edward had to wreck that.

I unravelled the spell and breathed out. It wasn't natural for me to keep a spell for a long period of time and I started to feel dizzy and uneasy.

"It beautiful out her, my wife is truly magnificent." He smiled in pride as he stared out at the setting sun. Half the sky was blue where the other half was a mixture of pink and orange. He was right it was breath taking.

I never said anything in answer just gave a small smile.

"Seth said you hit Emmett again," He spoke to me.

I shrugged, still looking out.

"It's not as bad as the other just a bit bruised, this is your prescription take two tablets three times a day after your main meals, but it can't be after you drink blood or the vampire side of you will kill it." He spoke while rubbing my shoulder gently as he stood up and left.

"Thanks," I shouted to him. He waved me off with a smile.


	32. Chapter 32

**Food**

"How's your hand?" Seth asked as I walked into the spare room that he was using. I knew he was in this room because of his smell- cinnamon and wood.

"The swelling has gone it's just the bruising that's all. My left hand is perfectly back to normal." I said while showing him my hands. I sat on his bed while he sat on the desk chair with a book placed on his lap.

"Good," He generally smiled

"What you reading?" I wondered out loud as I peeked to see if I could see the book cover.

"Killing floor," he replied while spinning around on the desk chair.

I chuckled at him while shaking my head at his immature side.

"Do you want to go out?" He asked me all of a sudden. "I mean not like a date, unless you want a date that is, just as friends," he stuttered in a rush.

"Yep… as friends," I answered while jumping up "but where to its nine o'clock in the evening, nothing will be open and I don't eat most human food."

"Cinemas," He suggested after moments of thinking.

"Let's go then," I pointed to the open door way that I just walked through.

We grabbed our coats, said good-bye to the family and jumped into Edwards Volvo once again 'as my hand wasn't completely healed and it would be a danger to me and others if I rode the bike'. (Seth's words not mine!)

"So… what human foods do you eat?" He asked referring to a minute ago when we were in the spare room.

"Ice cream, cake, fizzy sweets, oven chips…. I love apples." I ticked the different foods off with my fingers as I looked at the side of Seth's face as he concentrated on the road.

"Looks like we better stop of at the supermarket before we go to the cinema then as I don't think they sell cake there or _apples_." He smiled while glancing at me.

"You constantly smile," I noted.

"What isn't there to smile about?" He asked while beaming as he stared at me, not looking in the road.

"Look at the road, 'it would be a danger to you and others'" I quoted him from when I first headed to my new baby but Seth swerved me away from it.

"Haha, very funny," He fake laughed in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't give me that tone, Mr." I scolded him playfully.

"What are you going to do about it if I do?" He backed himself up while sitting up straight and reflexing his muscles to intimidate me but it didn't at all.

"Nothing at the minute as 'it would be a danger to me and others'" I joked again.

He shook his head with yet another smile on his face.

"Let's go buy some food!" I shouted with a dance as Seth parked the car to the supermarket.

"Lets…" He agreed.

"We're not going to be able to hide all of this in our pockets when we go to the cinema, you know." He noted just after I took my card from the card reader as I paid for all of the junk food.

We had: cupcakes, muffins, cookies, chocolate, harribos, Doritos, walkers, cookie-dough ice cream, chocolate ice cream and of course thee bags of apples. It finally registered in my head that I just paid with the Cullen's money for a lot of unwanted stuff.

"You could have told me that earlier," I scolded him while swatting his shoulder being careful of my right hand. I was surprised my hand had healed so fast and it didn't hurt anymore. It wasn't a natural heal of course as that wouldn't work as I don't age I had sat a couple of hours ago (just after Carlisle left) and used a spell from the hard back book.

"We could always have a pig out!" He cheered as he wheeled the shopping trolley over to the silver Volvo. "The cinemas probably closed now as it's 11, I'm surprised the Cullen's are living in such a big town with a cinema," Wow, its already 11?

"Suits me," I mumbled, upset that I had spent unnecessary money and it wasn't even my own. I sighed realizing that it was now my money as I called myself a Cullen earlier and I had to stop being stupid and get over things. I was now rich. It wasn't like the food was going to go to waste with the wolves about; they ate for the world.


	33. Chapter 33

**Dad time**

The next couple of days were uneventful; I would spend most of my time with Seth; getting to know him and messing around. Renesmee had become a sister to me. We had been watching chick-flicks together and giggling over our mates. I was acting like a teenager for once and loved it!

"Would you like to go out?" Dad wondered happily as I came down the grand wooden staircase and into the white family living room.

"Where?" I laughed at his eagerness.

"I need to go to the library, I've ran out of books." He pouted. Over the last week Dad had been acting more like a bubbly teenager who was really immature compared to what he was when I first came here, he was no longer as protective. I think it was because I hadn't seen him much as I was spending as much time with Seth before he left next week and the Cullen's headed for England.

"Let's go then…" I spoke while heading for the garage. I rode on my bike while Dad rode on his, we both pulled up to the library car park together.

It was a small brick building and had mainly older humans walking up and down the concrete steps that led to the wooden door that held anq open sign.

"What are you looking for?" I asked to know where to head to in the brightly light building it actually looked larger inside than it did outside.

"I don't know to be honest I wanted to spend some time with you," he admitted while looking at his polished shoes.

"You know that we could have gone to a place much cooler if you just said." I shook my head in laughter. I was automatically told to be quite, it was so cliché.

"Where would we have gone?" He wisped as he looked up in hope.

"I don't know, you were the one to ask me out." I hissed back not liking that I couldn't talk in a normal voice. We were both standing to the entrance of the library like goons.

An idea flashed through his head as he dragged me back down the steps and pushed me to my bike and ordered me to follow him. He was gone before I could ask what he was doing.

I fumbled with the keys in a rush but was soon behind him and we were heading out of the small town.

"Paintballing," I squeaked in amazement as I hoped off the bike and saw the neon coloured sign.

"Yes, now come on before Alice drags me back to the house demanding that I help her with the clothes for the new house." He rushed me as he charged to the entrance of the building.

"She gets new clothes each time you guys move house?" I gasped in shock; these guys really did have a lot of money.

"Yep, you get short of used to it." He slowed down to a human pace when he realized humans were about.

We headed inside and tackled up.

Next was a safety talk, which dragged, a lot. I and my Father wasn't the only ones playing there were about 30 other men around us as we all concentrated on the man upfront who demonstrated how to use the gun.

He kept looking my way in lust so I winked at him when I did this he automatically coward back with a blush soaking into his cheeks.

"You shouldn't get a man's hopes up like that." My father scolded with a smirk.

I blushed as I realised my Dad saw and concentrated back on the shy instructor.


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy reading guys, this is the longest chapter I have done in a VERY long while as I enjoyed doing it so read on... **

**HAPPY READING, TWILIGHT FANS! **

**Truth or dare?**

"Did you have fun with Jasper?" The familiar voice asked as I took off my bike helmet and locked it in the holder. I pulled my hair back in a bun with the dark brown bobble that was around my skinny wrist as my hair was hard to tame and it went frizzy after paintballing.

"Yeah, I did actually." I smiled at Seth. He was leaning against the wooden door frame that was between the garage and the main house.

My Dad had left us already and had went in search of Alice as he knew he had to help her with the new clothes or she would forever hold it against him.

"Good," he nodded to me.

Renesmee pocked her head around Seth's broad shoulders with Jacob behind her. "We're going to play truth or dare again as we was disturbed the other day, you guys in?" She asked in hope.

"Certainly," I beamed at her in excitement and rushed to her side. Seth and Jacob followed us to girls as we headed to the living room however I quickly grabbed a bottle of wine, vodka and Jack Daniels and a number of glasses before I sat down with everyone else.

"Whoa…No alcohol!" My Dad scolded opposite me on the leather sofa as I sat next to Seth with my legs on his lap (it had become a natural position).

"Then why do you have it in the house?" I asked like a teenager with attitude.

"Just let her have it…" Emmett backed me up as he waved my dad off "It would be fun to see what she's doing with it."

I nodded to him with a smirk. "Now, as everyone is okay with the alcohol lets' play!" I cheered.

"But what are you going to do with it?" Sam hinted for me to carry on the sentence.

"Swim in it," I muttered sarcastically "no, I'm only joking. We are going to play truth, dare or drink? If you pick truth you get a question, dare well you have to do a dare. But…" I dramatically paused. "If you pick drink the person who choices your question or dare choses what you drink, what from and the amount." I shrugged my shoulders.

Renesmee laughed by my feet as she sat with Jacob on the floor, I winked at her.

The game went on…

"I think you need to go to bed…" I laughed at Brady as he stumbled across the living room; his red, cotton t-shirt wrapped around his shoulders as he acted like superman. I was surprised he wasn't wearing his underwear over his pants. Yet.

"No…" He pouted just like a five year old and shuffled his feet while staring at the ground.

I stood up, trying not to stumble over the sleeping Jacob who had also consumed a little too much alcohol. I grabbed Brady by the arm and tugged him to the stairs.

Seth was soon by my side; he had taken all of the truth or dares and didn't touch any of the alcohol saying it was nasty stuff.

I giggled as Brady leaned across Seth with his head looking like it weighed as much as a brick.

"You know this girl right here…" Brady pointed to me with his large hands as he stopped half way up the stairs. He lifted his weight off my shoulder and put all of his force on Seth to get my boy to look at him. "She is hot…. And if you don't take her I will, you need to man-"Seth slapped him around the head with a large thump. "Owww…" Brady cried out in shock and began to wobble.

I automatically caught him, my fingers digging into his arms.

"Seth, you can't just do that you could have pushed him down the stairs." I hissed, outraged.

"Sorry, but you don't know what he's like when he's drunk, if I didn't hit him he would be touching all over you." Seth backed himself up while widening his brown puppy eyes searching for forgiveness.

"It's not like I haven't dealt with that stuff before." I snapped at him.

"You guys act like an old couple – always bickering at each other." Brady piped up.

This time we both taped him over the head but with less force than Seth did a moment ago.

"Stop with the hit-"He quickly stopped in his tracks and covered his mouth.

I quickly pulled him up the grand wooden stairs (using my powers) and pushed him into Seth's spare room where I knew there was a bathroom.

I flung open the cream door and it banged on its hinges.

That's were Brady stayed the rest of the night…

On a bathroom floor with his rusty coloured head pinned to the white toilet seat.

I sighed as I patted Brady's back as he threw up once more – this was pay back for introducing alcohol to the innocent game of truth or dare.

Or was it revenge for going against my Dad?

Seth filled a glass up again with a jug of cold water that was resting on the hand basin. The interior of the bathroom was the same of mine just minus the big bathtub. It held a glass shower, toilet and sink. It also contained a small cabinet that homed towels and bathroom essentials.

"This is your fault." Seth moaned as his friend passed him the empty glass and automatically blanked out.

"Mine? He was the one who can't hold his drink." I laughed.

"How are you still up and awake? you drank three times as much as him." Seth was right after draining the three bottles that I had searched for Emmett had sneaked five bottles of 'Everclear' in the house after saying he was out for a hunt. I'm surprised everyone is still alive.

I laughed and through back my head. "I'm used to drinking it takes way more than that to get me in his state." I nodded to Brady.

Seth groaned as the lightweight rose from his sleep and stood up. Bags were under his eyes, hair was tousled but not in a sexy way and his bare chest held marks of puke.

He grunted his acknowledgment of us and slumped into the spare room that Seth was using and fell on the bed.

I and Seth left moments later after placing a glass of water, some pills and a bucket by his bed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Water Part 2**

****I lay on my bed with my head resting on Seth's shoulder; we had just left Brady after he passed out on the bed. I sighed in contentment as I was next to my soul mate. He was never to leave me. Or so I thought.

"What's the matter" He wisped in my ear, his breath tickling my ear as it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Just thinking about the weirdness in my life," I laugh. The bed jolted with my movem...ents.

"Well, when you're not actually human things tend to be mega weird," He laughed along with me as he captured my hands in his.

"Well, at least you're half human." I pointed out without thinking.

"And so are you," he looked at my with his big brown eyes that made me feel safe.

"No mate I'm half vampire, half witch," it was ironic that I called him mate as he was actually my mate. I don't think Seth caught up on this though.

"True but how can your life be any weirder then mine?" He asked while scrunching his eyebrows. "I turn into a giant wolf when I'm angry, when I'm a wolf other members of the pack can read my mind, I can run faster than a vampire, we imprint, we heal really fast, we're to think of the Cullen's as enemies but instead there like family to us and I phased when I was 13 years old for the first time; which is a lot, lot younger than normal wolves do." He explained with his chest expanded; daring me to go against him.

"Yes but my mums a witch, my dad's a vampire, when I was bit the venom didn't spread properly leaving me half vampire, half witch. I can feel your emotions; I can be invisible, make you float in the air, get fire out of my hands, control water and other stuff with just a click of my fingers and a whisper of some words which I don't know what they mean. I drink animal blood and a wolf has imprinted on me who is a complete retard." I explained with a smirk at my last comment, I was going to win the argument.

"Oh I'm a retard am I?"

"Yes… yes you are" I nodded my head.

After I said that, Seth picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Arrr let me go!" I screamed, this was not happening again!

"Say you're sorry," he laughed. I was glad he was enjoying himself (Not!)

"Never" I argued back, I loved my pride to much.

By this point we had reached the front door, he went around the back of the house, with me still over his shoulder and dangled over the fast flowing river. I gulped.

"Right this is your last chance, now say sorry!" He bellowed his voice echoing off the mansion and trees.

"Never," I shouted once again while shaking my head violently.

"1…2…3" he threw me in.

It was so cold, I went in head first. Seth began to run back into the house. I reached my hand towards him and lifted him in the air I pulled him towards me and held him above the river I was in. I need pay back and right now!

"Now you say sorry or I will drop you"

"You wouldn't" he begged screaming like a girl. I giggled at him but stopped myself as I realised I needed to concentrate.

"Oh wouldn't I?" I challenged him while letting go of him for a bit then catching him again before he hit the clear water.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, so sorry."

I let him go and he splashed into the water.

"What was that for? I said sorry." He cried.

"For screaming like a girl" I boomed. I was beginning to sound like Emmett.

"Oh really I scream like a girl?" he said while dunking me under the water.

I naturally screamed before the water hit my face.

"Look who's screaming like a girl now."

"I am a girl," I splashed him with the icy water.


	36. Chapter 36

**Advice turned into a decision**

"Were you guys really going at it again in the river?" Bella inquired as she tilted her head to the side, I was shocked to say the least just like all of the vampires (the wolfs plus Seth had gone to sleep) that were sitting in the living room doing their own things. She was always so quiet and not one to joke about someone's sex life.

Edward was the first one for a chuckle to vibrate through his chest as he sat next to her on the piano, his hands no longer resting on the spotless keys but on his wife's left hand as he brought her hand up to gently kiss it. It was a romantic gesture. One I wished to have with Seth but I knew I couldn't as I was no good.

I shook that impowering thought away and the not present wind took it far away.

"I don't go at it. I fuck. Hard." I stood up for myself and shrugged my broad shoulders.

"Why do you stay stuff like that?" Esme wondered but later bit her tongue as she realised that she should be minding her own business.

"Like what?" I asked I didn't know the half of what the motherly figure was speaking about.

"You always make yourself seem like… I don't know the word…" She pounded as she tried to rack a word from her brain that didn't offend me.

"A slut," I offered knowing that she would never want to hurt me intentionally though her pointing it out jabbed somewhere inside me as I felt disappointment and shame. It was the first time I had ever thought of impressing someone. Life was always about me.

Esme sighed but nodded her fragile head at my word "You are always doubting yourself and acting like you do not deserve this but I have yet to find something that you have done bad for this world that you don't regret. Yes, you have made mistakes but the fact that you hate those mistakes and will never do them again is enough to prove that you do not deserve to be treated like a piece of meat, or treat yourself like one. You talked to Brady about respecting women when you showed us your life but how to you expect men to respect and care for you when you don't for yourself?"

"I'm sorry…" I managed to mumble. I was more or less speechless.

"I am not telling you off, never will I do that." Esme came closer to me that I felt her cold skin seeping through the fabric of my clean t-shirt that I threw on after coming back inside with Seth. "I want you to be cared for by a man like a woman should."

"Seth," Came through my lips automatically before my brain registered what I said. I saw the whole family smirk as I blushed like an innocent school girl.

"That is for you to discover but never, be pushed into something that you don't want." The amazing woman in front of me taped my nose playfully as I scrunched my face up naturally.

"It what I am used to…"

"No, when you ran away, that was when you started to make the decisions for yourself." Bella piped in as she pushed her wavy chocolate hair out of the ay of her marvellous face. She was right.

"Still, Seth is a big step forward, how many steps will I take back afterwards." I shook my head as my confidence evaporated.

"You don't have to take one big leap at once, just trust me." A strong husky voice spoke on my neck with no sign of a stutter though I felt the panic radiating off his body. A scrummy body at that.

I closed my eyes tight to control myself and to check that I wasn't imagining this scene. When I opened them once again Seth was in front of me and clasping my hands in his as he begged for me to trust him that he would never leave; never hurt me.


	37. Chapter 37

**A lot of heart to hearts****.**

_(Before I start this chapter if you don't remember Clyde re-read 'the bar' chapter, he is the gay barmen!)_

"Trust is a hard word for me…" I stepped back while shaking my head in uncertainty.

"I understand that, it's hard to trust someone, especially when the ones you loved and trusted the most where the ones that betrayed you." He took the one step that it took for our body's to be pressed together. It was just him I saw, "But I'm not the one that betrayed you in the first place." He finished referring to my Mother.

"I never trusted my Mother nor loved her" I spoke with confidence.

"Every child loves their mum, no matter how horrible they are or what they have done." He was right.

"I do not trust easily, so when I say 'I trust you' please don't make me regret it." I nodded my head thinking that I gave the right answer. I have always trusted Seth ever since the first day we met, the first glance of his brown eyes and the innocent laugh was enough to make me feel safe but I just worried about myself. "It isn't you that I don't trust Seth, it's me." I explained.

"Why?" He asked, everything came down to this one word.

"Because what happens if I sleep with someone else, what happens if I can't love you the way that you love me, what if I'm not happy." I listed going on and on until Seth shut me up.

"Then you tell me all of these things, we can take it slow." The boy with the big brown eyes begged me as he got closer and closer.

"Slow…" I agreed "But I'm still not ready to be your girlfriend." I stated while shaking my head, a smile on my oval face.

"I wouldn't dream of that yet, I want to woo you in every way possible first." He cradled my head in his hands as he brushed his fingers against my soft skin under my lips. I giggled at his touch.

It was that moment that the joyful sun shone through the elegant wall of glass, radiating heat across my body. Sparkles were sent across the living room as the Cullen's gazed at me and Seth in happiness as if remembering the start of their relationships. My skin wasn't like a disco ball compared to the others but did send a slight shimmer when looked at carefully. It wasn't enough for humans to see which was lucky. Seth traced my arms gently with his soft finger tips admiring the clear crystals imbedded into my skin.

"It's breath taking…" He mumbled his thoughts and it really was.

Unfortunately the sun disappeared behind the bulky clouds as quick as it had appeared.

"Ella!" I heard Renesmee scream in the background from somewhere upstairs but I was too mesmerised with the brown orbs that were planted on Seth's face to look away and pay attention to the screaming girl. "Ella!" Was screamed again but I still didn't pay attention.

One moment my big brown eyes were there but the next gone. Seth had been pushed out of the way by fiery bronze hair; her right hand on her hip and her left hand extended to my face holding my ringing mobile.

"This thing has been ringing for twenty minutes none stop so please shut it up!" Renesmee screamed in frustration as she was about to rip her bed hair out with clenched fists.

"It's twelve o'clock Renesmee, you should already be up, dressed and eating lunch." Bella tutted at her daughter disapprovingly, "If you stayed up late with us to play truth or dare then you had to be up and ready for the day before 10, with no arguments."

"But Mum…" Nessie dragged out the words as she begged to get her own way but Bella had none of it.

"Now, give Ella her phone and go get dressed." The capable women to the side of me ignored Renesmee's please as she ordered her what to do clearly.

"Fine, thanks for waking me up," Nessie spat while handing me the black modern piece of technology it only took one look from Nessie to her Mother for Nessie to smile at me and apologise for her ratty behaviour.

I gave it a couple of minutes before I headed upstairs to Renesmee's room.

"Sorry about the phone." I apologised to Renesmee as she sat on her white wooden bed that was the centre of attention in her colourful room. She sat crossed legged with her back resting against the head board and looked up when she heard me speak.

"Don't worry, it was all me." She smiled at me while shutting a dark black book that she was writing in before I entered.

"Do you mind if I sit?" I asked while pointing to her bed. She nodded to me and I sat down with her. "What's the matter?" I wondered to Nessie.

"Nothing," She replied while looking out of her window that filled three quarters of her bedroom wall. It was an amazing view of the green forest.

"Don't give me that, I can read your emotions remember." I pointed out and she quickly turned to face me. "Your Dad's not hear to read you mind, you know, I saw him leave with the rest of the men." I reassured her as I took a guess to why she was so closed up.

"But the others can hear," Nessie wisped while shaking her head.

I gently pulled her hand and rested it in my palm. "Then show me." I wisped back, I wanted to help her.

One minute I was giving her a reassuring smile to give her confidence and the next, images of what happened flooded my head in a breath.

Renesmee laughed at a pointless joke that Jacob pulled as they both sat on Renesmee's bedroom floor. They both held hands while facing each other.

"Have you ever thought about what our lives are going to be like in the future?" Nessie spoke to Jacob freely.

His smile grew and kissed her hand gently. "Always…" He answered her.

"And what do you see?" Nessie giggled, pushing him to go on.

"Me and you," Jacob said simply.

"Anything else?" Nessie titled her head to the side in wonder.

"Forever, that's what I see; both staying the same age for the rest of eternity with no worries in the world, a house by ourselves, a wedding ring on both our left hands, you smiling, that is what our future is going to hold." Jacob opened his heart to her.

"Some children," Renesmee nodded.

"If we can, I will give anything to make your life complete and happy." Jacob spoke clearly a look of determination on his face "I promise."

Renesmee leaned forward and kissed Jacob, sweet and tenderly. They moved to the bed without thinking of anything else in the world. Renesmee lifted Jacobs top up in haste and pulled his arms through the holes in a rush. They both began to pant as things became heated.

One minute Jacob was kissing Renesmee but the next he wasn't there but out in the hall. Edward had stormed in and thrown him across the room.

A look of disappointment filled Edward's eyes. "She is seven years old Jacob!" He boomed in rage.

"Da…"

"Renesmee, go to bed." Edward rudely cut her off.

Nessie climbed back in bed turned off her bed side lamp and Edward slammed her bedroom door shut, it took her a while for her tears to absorb into her pillow and to fall asleep.

I blinked my wide eyes a couple of times to bring me back to reality. Renesmee had tears running down her rosy cheeks.

"It's okay," I spoke to her while resting her head against my shoulder as I gave her a hug.

"No it's not." She chanted as a sob broke free from her mouth.

I held her for what seemed like minutes but in fact it was hours, I was constantly soothing her by whispering words and stroking her bronze hair.

"They always treat me like a baby but I'm not, I'm 15, I have never done drugs, never drank, but they still have me on a tight lease and it is strangling me. It my life, my decisions, you know?

Everyone is always treating me like a baby that is always doing bad. I wasn't going to have sex with him for goodness sake that was as far as we had ever gone and for my Dad to throw Jacob off like that, it angers me so much." She spited out while pacing around her large bedroom. "Jasper and the rest of them don't do that to you and you are a lot worse than I am no offence."

"They want to protect you," I spoke to her,

"Don't give me that, it's what they always say!"

"I'm not going to say that I know what you are going through because I don't but if I had a family like yours to protect me from everything I would prefer it. I regret not being innocent like you are right know, I think about it every single day and it never gets better." I watched her stand still as she listened to me.

"But I don't want to wait till I'm married." She blurted out.

"What?" I chuckled at her random outburst. "What are you talking about?"

"My Father wants me to wait till marriage like him and my mum did, but I don't want to get married for years I don't want to make that commitment yet but I want sex with Jacob." She sighed.

This was an awkward situation to be in. "I don't know what to say." I shook my head in apology.

"It is fine; I just want them to back off."

"You have protection right?" I wisped to her; I didn't want her to go through what I did. Never.

She shook her head in shame "I can't ask my mum she would just go and tell Dad,"

"Stay there." I told her and ran to my room as fast as I could. I brought a pink wooden box back with me; it had a silver lock on it.

I laid the box on her bed and opened it with the key that I also received.

She gasped at what was inside. It was a whole box filled with condoms for both male and female and a small tray of the morning after pill.

"This is yours," She gasped at me open wide. "I know you said that you sleep around a lot but this is huge."

"I never knew when I was going to need one so instead of repeatedly going out to the shops and facing one of the most embarrassing buys you will ever have to go through I created a little collection. The woman on the till had a heart attack when I brought all of this." I laughed at the memory. "Keep the box," I handed her the key after locking it up. "I'm planning on not using it for a very long time." I smiled at her.

I stood up and walked out but not before I heard a weak "thanks,"

My phone took that moment to ring and I rushed back downstairs I retrieve it from the coffee table that I left it on. Alice was jumping up and down once again while smiling, she rushed upstairs and I heard her tell everyone, including the boys to get ready for a shopping trip once again. I sighed; I can't go through that again!

"Hello?" I asked not looking at the ID in case I missed the called.

"Hi, stranger!" The voice I recognized as Sophie squeaked into my ear. I had met her at a club the first day I moved here and we had been going out at least three times a week together ever since.

"Hey!" I squeaked back at her the same way she did to me.

"So, I am no longer ill and need a buddy to lead me to a club." She pleaded me although she already knew the answer.

"Fine with me, pick you up at nine in a taxi, ring Clyde we need him as well!" I then remembered Alice's excitement. "I'll be bring a couple of people with me if that's okay?" I questioned.

"Awesome, see you at nine" I hung up after saying our good-byes and in front of me stood everyone all dressed and ready to go.

Alice pulled me upstairs in a flash and began to take my clothes off.

"Alice!" I screamed at her. "What are you doing?" She ran in my wardrobe as soon as I was just standing there in my underwear.

"I am dressing you, not that your style isn't good, because it's a lot better than Bella's but I know exactly what you should wear today! It will be perfect!" She shouted from my wardrobe in a breath.

"Fine," I sighed knowing I would never win.

"Put these on quickly and we will all be waiting downstairs in the cars." She left while shouting this to me.


	38. Chapter 38

**One rule to shopping**

The outfit that Alice the pixie had picked out for me was actually okay compared to the pink and black things she tried to make me wear on the last shopping trip. It was a blue and white stripped skirt that reached to the top of my knee with grey tights. I had a pair of low heels that were dark blue with a matching bag that matched the colour of the skirt but my favourite was the white jumped in bold blue writing it said 'I like cats' this was sure going to make the vampires chuckle in the house. I couldn't wait to tease Seth about this!

I headed downstairs after applying some mascara and eyeliner and brushing my hair to make sure my full fringe was in place.

"Let's go everybody!" Alice shouted to get all of our attention.

"Yay!" Me and Seth sarcastically cheered at the same time as we followed her to the garage everyone else chuckled at us and we both looked at each other in shock as we didn't expects to say that same thing at the same time. It was weird.

"I'm riding with Ella!" Nessie eagerly told everyone while tugging me to my bike.

"Not that I don't like riding my bike Ness but I'm wearing a skirt." I admitted while holding the ends of my skirt up.

"You'll be fine come on." She pleaded me with her big brown eyes. I nodded my head to her.

"Let's go then!" I threw her the spare bike helmet, the one that Seth used the other day and we both climbed on after waving to the others but they soon caught up as I parked the bike. It was amazing just like last time but I missed Seth's arms around my waist.

The big group of us didn't go unnoticed by the wary humans. There was: me, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Emily, Sam, Brady, Embry, Quill, Jacob and Seth.

"As there is a big group of us everyone can go off and find an outfit by them selfs except Bella who needs my expertise," Bella groaned under her breath at this and hissed playfully at my step-mum. "There is one rule and that is for everyone to be in the food hall by five o'clock to show my there outfits if its not up to my standard I will be dragging them back to the shops." I laughed at her rule, she was so serious about this that it was unreal.

"This is not a laughing matter, Ella!" Alice scolded, before I mumbled a weak "sorry'

"You coming Renesmee?" I asked as we all parted ways. I was wondering if she wanted to shop with me.

She shook her head as Jacob took her small left hand in his large ones.

"Naar, I'm going to hang with Jake." She smile up at her imprint "you have fun with Seth though." She nodded behind me to where Seth was standing waiting for me a cheeky smirk was present on Nessie's lips as she walked away from me.

"Let's go find you a dress," he cheered excitedly while hoping on the spot from one foot to the other. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're starting to sound like Alice." I told him in shock.

"That actually hurts," he said to me while clutching at his heart like he had been shot with an arrow.

"I'm sorry but its true big pixie." I laughed at him although I tried to keep a straight face.

"Big pixie. Is that the best you got?" He put his hands on his hips while bending his knees to my level to look at me in the eye. He didn't have to bend down far as I had heels on and I was already naturally tall.

"I have a lot of things in my mind right now but they don't exactly fit into the conversation." I admitted freely.

"Please enlighten me." He spoke with a posh English accent.

"Nope, now I need a donut." I peered around the mall looking for the Krispy Kreme store, they were the best donuts in the world!

"I thought you needed a dress to wear and not something to stop you fitting into a dress,"

"Hey, I am not fat!" I bellowed while looking down at me stomach.

"Not yet your not!" He smirked at me. Was this part of the 'whooing' process? Because right now it wasn't working.

"We'll your the one who stops me from walking which would stop me from becoming fat as right now we haven't even moved half a step and we have been standing here for ten minutes," I snapped back at him.

"Maybe you do need your donut." He chuckled at his own comment and I was soon to follow.

"Alice is going to rip you to prices and burn your aches if you don't hurry up and go shopping." Rosalie sang as she and Emmett came into view. Emmett was clutching onto many of Rosalie's bags while she scolded me and Seth. "Even though I hate making you stop flirting you seriously have to move your buts." She continued.

Me and Seth both mumbled an okay before we started running away from the couple.

"Krispy Kreme donuts here we come!" I howled like a wolf.

"Stop!" Seth shouted; catching the attention of everyone in the mall.

I quickly looked at him to see him wide eyes and staing at my jumper. I smirked glad that Alice had picked this out for me, I would have to thank her later.

"I like cats." He read off my white wooly jumper.

"That's a coincidence because I do to!" Now it was my turn to sound like the little pixie.

He gave me a dirty glare but winked at me afterwards to show that he was joking.

I took my last bite out of my fifth glazed donut and knew that I had enough for the next hour or so.

I had brought a box of thirty-two all to myself while Seth had picked a selection of different flavours.

"Ready to go shopping?" I asked him while closing the cardboard box full of donuts and placed it in the clear plastic bag.

Seth drank the rest of his coffee before standing up from the plastic chairs that were in the food hall.

"Yep," he beamed at me while throwing his rubbish in the bin. "I still can't believe you brought thirty-odd donuts all to yourself." He laughed while taking my hand. He was nervous. I felt it radiating of his body in bucket loads.

"A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." I chuckled while gently squashing his soft hand to reassure him.

One hour later we both had outfits for the club tonight with still one hour to spare before we had to meet up with the others.

'Where do we go now?" Seth wondered as he looked around the mall. It was a lot quieter compared to what it was like when we first entered Alice's heaven.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet, I'll meet you down in the food hall in a couple of minutes." He said while letting go of my hand.

"Do you want me to take your bags?" I asked in kindness.

"No it's all good but I expect a burger and fries to be in my place on the table by the time I'm back." He called to me as he ran off, his paper bags bashing him into the legs. I giggled at the sight but soon turned around and headed down the escalators to get his order.

I stood in line for a couple of minutes before ordering a selection of food as I knew the other wolves would be turning up any time now.

I and a couple of the employees helped me set the food down on a large silver table that was in the centre of the room. I knew the Cullen's would hate being the centre of attention but it was the only table big enough. I tipped the humans who helped me with the food generously and soon enough my family began to appear in groups.


	39. Chapter 39

**Surprises**

Everyone sat around the large metal table talking to each other in one big conversation. I didn't know what they were on about as I was in my own little world of bliss.

"Thank God Alice let us go off on our own. My poor Mum looks traumatised!" Renesmee explained in my ear at the sound of nothing but a whisper.

She was right. Bella sat staring into space but not like I was doing before hand, her eyes were empty and her normally smiling lips were in a straight line. One of us should have went and rescued her!

"I tried but Alice kicked me out." Bella's mate, Edward spoke while grimacing. He was sitting next to Bella with his arms around her waist but she wasn't paying attention.

"Bella will live!" Alice defended herself as she heard us all saying our sorrows to Bella.

Bella looked up as soon as she heard her name being called by Alice and her normal smile was back into her white face. Edward naturally relaxed.

Alice grumbled while glaring at her silver watch. "Where did you say Seth went?" She asked me with anger written across her face.

"I didn't," I snapped back, she was presuming things. "He went to the loo." I answered seriously as I saw Alice's death glare. She became a pixie on drugs.

"We'll have you seen the time? It's 5:30!" She exploded while giving me a look to show that she wanted to bite my head off. Why was she telling me this? It had nothing to do with me.

I then realised that Seth had been gone for and hour and a half. Was he okay? I looked around in panic. Searching for his smell in my nose, his brown hair a rusty skin.

"Edward? Where is he?" I asked panic setting into my weak voice. I was reluctant to give Edward the satisfaction of his useful mind-reading ability but I needed to know if he was safe.

"He's just coming down the escalators. He had to pick something up." He answered me while playing with the golden onion rings that were in front of him, he needed to do this to act human. However he was the only vampire who did.

I stood up realising that there was no more food left as the wolfs had eaten more then I had expected. "Thanks," I mumbled to Edward as I basically skipped to one of the many food counters.

I came back with three portions of fries, two burgers and three smoothies.

"More food!" Quill shouted while reaching over to the tray I just put down. I used my powers to quickly push his hand away. Out of instinct i looked around to see if any weak humans saw the fast show but thankfully they hadn't!

It was then that Seth appeared through the busy crowd of bystanders who were eating food. A cheeky smile filled his face as he looked up and down at my top. What had he done?

"Wow," he breathed out in amazement "I'm surprised you managed to keep them away from this food." He laughed to me while taking a seat next to me. "This is for you." He said, giving me a white plastic bag with no brand name on.

"Thanks?" It sounded more like a question as I was in shock.

"Are you going to open the bag or you seriously think that I got you a plastic bag as a present?" He tilted his head to the side as he asked me.

"Only if you eat!" I replied while pushing the tray in front of him.

He took one of my hands under the table as he used one hand to eat. It gave me the only option to open the bag and to peak at what was inside using one hand. I didn't mind. It was sweet.

Inside the bag was a grey jumper. I looked at him in question while he laughed and continued to take a sip from his straw that was inside his red berry smoothie. I shook my head at him while taking the jumper out.

It was a simple style with a hood and one pocket at the bottom for both hands but the words were legendary.

'I might like cats but I prefer doggy's' I was laughing in hysterics at the sight of this. Tears were streaming down my face in a flood as I couldn't control myself. I wiped them away in a haste.

"Only you!" I smirked up to Seth as I once again looked at my new favourite jumper. "Thank you,doggy" I added at the end.

"As much as I like your jumper that you are currently wearing i am very sorry to say this but I thought there was something missing from it, long-legs" he chuckled at me while he popped a French-fry into his mouth.

I ripped my jumper off and made Brady's eyes go wide in the process as he thought I had nothing on under but in fact I had a small top.

I placed the grey jumped on a sighed. Everyone on the table laughed as they read the words.

"That is peeeeefect." Jacob whistled while patting Seth on the back.

"Thank you," I spoke to Seth while looking into his eyes to show my gratification. This was one of the best gifts that I had ever received.

"My pleasure," he answered back with a squeeze of my hand.

I stared at our combined hands that were under the table and placed on my knee for a while but Seth saw the worst in my action and retreated his soft, warm hand. I didn't want that so I quickly reached out for him as a wimped escaped my parted lips and locked them together again; throwing the imaginary key out of the window and for the dogs to eat.

Our hands this time weren't out of view but nesting on top of the table. I blushed but this quickly passed.

"Let's get this party on the road!" Alice bounced up and down as she got all of our attention. I forgot about meeting Sophie later.

No one commented about her looking at our outfits- to scared of her dragging us back to the shops.

"Knock yourself out," I sighed to Seth as I threw him the black key to my baby bike. I wasn't going to give her a human or a pet name as I had already become used to calling her 'baby'.

Seth didn't reply but ran up to her and jumped on, I quickly followed after securing my helmet. Seth roared the engine quickly and we were traveling down the highway at the speed of light in no time.

He slowed down once we got five minutes from home and I took this time to smell him as my body was pressed against his and our breathing matched in unison.

"Perfect..." I whispered for no one to hear but I knew Seth did with his sensitive ears.


	40. Chapter 40

_At the start of this chapter it describes everyone's outfits, if you seriously don't care than skip that part. To make it easier for you guys the description of clothes are between these signs: *~*_

It took everyone three hours to get ready for the club even with our supernatural speed because Alice was constantly scolding everyone for not getting ready 'properly'. By this I didn't have a flying monkey what she was going on about!

The little pixie herself was dressed in a peacock coloured top with a ruffled black skirt; she had silver accessories and black ankle high boots.

Rose was in a short, sparkly, silver, skin-tight dress with bold green and blue accessories. On her feet were six inch heels, gorges but unstable for any human, thank God she wasn't

Esme was respectful in her dark green knee high dress it fitted her figure greatly to show off her womanly curves.

Bella was in a sweet yellow summer dress with light brown ankle boots that only had a low heel. She wore a brown belt and a number of other accessories that were the same colour to match.

Bella's daughter, Renesmee was wearing a flowing dark purple dress that reached mid-thigh. She wore high heeled gold sandals and gold feathered earrings.

Emily wore a pink dress like Nessie's and flat sandals with other black accessories.

I wore a midnight black dress that had patches of dark red to follow my figure, it was just above mid-thigh and my red poker dot heels made my legs seem even longer. I had added a cylinder clutch bag, a simple red necklace, oval earrings and a big black ring with a cross on it.

The boys were mainly dressed identical with dark hanging jeans and plain shirts. However, Seth was different he wore fitted cream chinos with a baby blue shirt that sleeves went to the shoulders, showing of his muscular arms. The collar of the plain short was blue and white checked to add little detail but it stood out on him. He wore grey, suede shoes.

The only person who wasn't coming to the club with us was Carlisle due to him having another shift at the hospital.

Everyone was out the house just as four cabs pulled into the drive that would hold 15 people plus two extra seats for my human friends, Sophie and Clyde.

I sat in a cab with Seth on my own as everyone thought it would be better if Sophie and Clyde came with me due to them not knowing anyone. The journey was quiet and we soon pulled up outside Sophie's flat which is where Clyde was, hopefully.

"Ella!" Sophie screamed as she came running to the cab that I was standing outside of. She peered at the many cabs and raised her eyebrows at me. "There the extra people I told you about," I spoke to answer her thoughts.

"Oh," She mumbled in shock as everyone came outside to meet her. Everyone introduced themselves and I could tell that she was overwhelmed at the large number of hot men around so I stood in front of her to stop her becoming a drooling mess.

"Where's Clyde?" I asked while peering around looking for him.

"Can't you stay away from me that long, hot stuff?" A cheerful voice asked behind me. I span around to see his baby blue eyes and blonde hair.

He took two strides towards me and lifted me off the ground. I giggled just as I heard a growl come from Seth. Clyde heard the noise and automatically turned around to my boy as he gently put my feet back on the ground.

"Wow, isn't he delicious." Clyde wisped in my ear although everyone except Sophie could hear due to supernatural hearing. Clyde winked at Seth and pulled me and Sophie to the cab. "Let's get our freak on!" He cheered and all I could do was laugh at his normal behaviour.

I could tell the popular club was busy due to the mass amount of people waiting outside as they jumped on the spot the keep warm. Our group pilled out of the cab and I walked next to Seth towards the line.

"So how did you come across these hotties?" Sophie smirked at me while bumping into my side.

"A car crash," I laughed at her facial expression as I told her this. She stopped in the middle of the path and it took her a number of minutes for her to compose herself.

"There is a line you know," Seth called to me as I strutted my way up to the club bouncer. Sophie and Clyde followed me while the rest of my new family stayed behind, wondering what I was doing.

"Hey, pretty lady." Steve, the bouncer smirked at me while tensing his arms. This happened every single time.

"Hello," I purred back while leaning forward on my tip-toes to kiss his check. He blushed slightly at the contact.

"How many do you want me to let in this time?" Steve asked while looking into my eyes with a glint of happiness.

"Just those," I pointed to my family who was ogle eyeing me as I flirted with Steve.

He unhooked the red rope and nodded his head to me to show that he was letting us pass. I and Sophie gave him a kiss on either check before heading in.

"Ella!" Steve called to me just as I walked through the front doors "No fighting or sex in public." He reminded me as I gave him a smirk.

"You wish," I laughed at him as I walked down the steps with my game attitude on. This was my territory and I wanted my prey.

The next couple of minutes I spent looking around the bar to see a number of people dancing and drinking. I was taking shots rapidly and the room had only just begun to spin.

"Wonna dance?" I shouted to Seth in his ear as he took a gulp of his water, I may have to change that later. I smirked at the thought.

He guided me onto the dance floor and I began to grind against him. He followed me and was actually a good dancer despite the fact of his big build. Everyone else was on the dance floor, even Esme who was dancing next to Rose with a bright smile onto her face.

The ground was vibrating from the big beats and the smell of sex and alcohol lingered in the air.

I wrapped my arms around Seth's neck to bring him closer and I felt his breathing begin to increase. I continued to sway to the beat as I placed his large hands around my waist. I smiled up at him in encouragement.

We danced for hours until I saw Emily sitting on a bar stall in the corner as she drank orange jucie.

"Excuse me for a minute." I shouted to Seth and I left him with everyone else. I could feel his eyes staring at my back as I left.

"So when is the baby due?" I calmly asked Emily like it was no big deal.

"What?" She hissed at me while chocking on her drink.

"You have no alcohol, flat shoes, you keep touching your stomach," I listed off with my fingers in front of her face. "I know exactly what you are going through remember." I smiled at her although a stabbing feeling erupted in my chest at the thought of my little baby.

"Wow, you are good," She nodded at me in amazement.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Everyone says the same thing. Now, why haven't you told Sam?" I wisped to her as I bent over to her ear.

"I only found out today." She bent her head down in shame.

"And? I thought soul mates tell each other everything especially things that are going to change their life's forever." I chuckled at her.

"OMG, you are right. Do you think Sam is going to get angry for me not telling him?" She mumbled at me as she was in thought.

"Only one way to find out... go tell him." I gave her a gentle push off the stool and pulled her towards her mate. I knew that she was fine with this due to her emotions.

I left them staring into each other's eyes and went outside where I knew Sophie would be.

Sophie was leaning against the wall with her head resting against it as she stood in the middle of a large group of boys. She spotted me and automatically reached for a cigarette from her clutch bag.

"Got a lighter, babe?" I purred at the random man in front of me while I held the cigarette in between my teeth.

He fumbled in his pockets as I winked at him and he lit my cigarette for me while it was still in my mouth.

"So, what's happening between you and this Seth guy?" Sophie blurted out.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"Yeah right, have you seen the way that he looks at you? and don't deny it I have seen you two share these little looks of 'I love you'. Ella Whitlock has finally fallen in love!" She beamed at me in a squeaky voice.

"No," I spat at her, although I didn't mean to take my anger out on her. "I am not falling in love,"

"You aren't falling, you are..." She giggled at me.

I hissed at her and she took a step back.

"Ella!" I heard someone shout and took me away from my little argument with one of my closest friends, I grumbled as I came out here to get away from his stare. "Where have you been? No one has seen you for half-hour, are you smoking?" He growled at the number of men between me and Sophie and they all backed up.

"Yep," I smiled up at him, innocently.

"Don't you dare, give me that look!" He growled at me while snatching the cigarette from my cold hands as I was standing outside with just a short dress on.

"Hey, that was mine." I hissed at him while taking a step closer to him out of defence.

"Get back inside!" He growled at me while pointing to the doors. He was angry. Very angry.

"No," I simply said while going back over to the men who were strangers for another cigarette. Seth stopped me while gripping onto my arms. "Let me go Seth," I shouted at him as most of the Cullen's came into view, behind him.

"Get back inside!" Seth repeated to me while staring me down. I felt his emotions and all he wanted for me to be was safe but I shook my head at him.

"You don't own me! Get you stupid flea covered paws off of me or I will cut your balls off in your sleep!" I threatened him.

"Get back inside, Ella!" He repeated.

"Hey dude, leave the girl alone she obviously wants to hang with us." One of the strangers backed me up as he wobbled all over the place from being drunk.

Seth snapped and was just about to phrase when hands gripped onto his body to pull him away and Sam ordered him to stop. His breathing was laboured as he fought his inner wolf and shrugged everyone's hands off. "If you touch her..." He threatened to the stranger. I really did need to find out what his name was.

"Opps..." The stranger said as he grabbed onto my waist to hug me. I leaned into the hug to get under Seth's skin and that was when everything exploded.

Seth managed to slide under the men's arms and charged towards the stranger who still had his filthy hands on my waist that were closest to my butt then my dress.

He twisted the mans arm around until a snap was heard and punched him in the gut.

The strangers friends surrounded Seth and they next began to kick Seth but Seth managed to skilfully jump out of the way due to his fast reflexes.

I had to leave. Although Seth was a good fighter blood was still pouring from his lip and grunts erupted through his chest as the men continued to punch. It hurt inside to see this happen and I was confused why. I should be angry at Seth right now for being to dam protective.

I managed to creep through the door to get back inside and took my emotions out on the first man that I saw. It was the only way that I always got rid of everything that mattered in the world.

I kissed the man that I had been eying all night to make sure he had no girlfriend or any reason to not give me what I needed.

I pulled away to see his eyes full of list as he stared down at me, he was pretty cute with bright ginger hair and hreeneyes. But this didn't matter. All that mattered was that he wanted me.

I tugged at his arm and led him straight to the bathroom where I opened one of the stalls and locked the door when we were both in.

I heatedly kissed his already swollen lips and began to unbutton his shirt without a care. The man broke away and kissed down my neck until I moaned his name. These nights were always the same.

What does everybody think of this huh?

What do you think of Emily pregnant? Was Seth being to protective? What do you think of Ella's way of handling things?

Please put a review as I love to hear what people think of this.


	41. Chapter 41

This is another chapter that I have written in the last two days and it gives an insight to Seth's thoughts. It may be short but I really love writing from the view of Seth so here it is! I hope that you like it and it doesn't disappoint you please review!

_***Seth POV***_

My anger got the better of me as I attacked the man who had his hands around what belonged to me. Everything became a blur as I saw red and I didn't know what I was doing.

I was to absorbed in my action to realise that a couple of men lay around my feet with swollen eyes, bleeding lips ad deformed limbs.

Everyone from my family stood staring at me in shock as I pushed past everyone and back inside. I couldn't stay and realise the damage that I had done to those poor humans.

They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Guilt empowered my body as I saw a couple of the men get up out of the corner of my eye and they started to limp on fear. They bowed their heads at me

I slammed the entrance door as I ran through it. This was all my fault!

I had been way to protective of Ella and I realised that know but my emotions got the better of me and I had to let off steam.

No one followed me as they cared for the weak humans who I could have killed in an instant. I flinched at the thought.

Out of instinct I looked around for Ella but couldn't see her in sight. I knew I had gone overboard, how was she going to trust me now? Ella might have admitted that she does trust me and that it was only herself that she didn't trust but the 'it's me not you' act went over my head the moment that I attacked those men. Why would se want me of I could do that to her?

If I attacked Ella out of a moment of anger I would never be able to forgive myself. If I hurt her just like Sam did to Emily I wouldn't be able to see her again. I would make sure of it. Her safety meant everything to me.

I walked around the edge of the club to see if I could spot her. I needed to apologise for my behaviour.

A number of young woman in short dresses and low tops eyed me up as I passed but I ignored them. One of the girls had stopped me asking for a good time but I ignored her and carried on. I wanted my girl, my Ella.

It was then that I caught her scent by the male bathrooms. I stood outside the door waiting but she never appeared. Why would she be in their? I wondered.

I stepped through te wooden door and heard the noises.

I didn't blame her for not wanting me...

As I said before please review! It will take you two seconds and you may get an earlier update because of it!


	42. Chapter 42

_I am sort of scared to put this up and I don't know why. I think I may have repeated myself a few times but I really struggled with this to be honest as emotions are not my strong point! I am also a bit scared to see if anyone is going to kill me after they read this because right now I am kicking myself in the head but it needs to happen. Happy reading guys and please remember to __**review!**_

**Emotions**

When I headed out of the male bathroom I was met by Renesmee standing next to Jake. They were in a moment that was only shared by those two. Their heads were bowed with their noses touching; their hands were intertwined as they whispered to each other.

They were in a state of bliss and didn't notice the swaying humans or pounding beat. I was about to walk past them when Renesmee looked up to me and smiled sadly.

"Everyone's ready to go, are you coming?" She asked me sweetly.

"Yeah, let's go." I nodded towards the exit just before the ginger human walked past me as he excited the bathroom that I just came out of. He bowed his head to me and smiled softly. I grumbled to myself as guilt empowered my body. What had I done?

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away as I walked to the exit with my head bowed down.

Renesmee was right, everyone was ready to go. They looked away from me as we all piled into the cabs. There was no reason for me to say goodbye to Sophie or Clyde as I knew that they were busy and had probably already left with men.

This journey was different to the first; I didn't have Seth's arms resting by my knee or his eyes staring at my face that gave me pleasurable goose pumps. I didn't have his company and it brought hurt to my chest. I took in a ragged breath as I saw him in a different cab; his head was bowed like mine and his body shaking with anger.

I had done that, I had hurt him. I shouldn't have gone outside with Sophie nor should I have leaned into the ransom guy's chest just to spike him.

The journey back to the Cullen mansion was slow and unnecessary and I just about survived it with Sam and Emily cuddling in the back seat. I longed for that with Seth.

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom and slammed the door behind myself. It was not needed but my strength took over as my body shook with sobs.

I changed my clothes that stank of human sweat; it wasn't from me but the humans in the club. I sat on my desk with charcoal in hand and drew, I brought out my emotions in my work and tears slid down my face and onto the price of paper. It smudged the black more than what was needed but it added to the emotions into the piece.

The night had gone and so had the morning and I now headed down the stairs. My jumper from Seth was wrapped around my body and it held his scent from yesterday. It was just yesterday that everything had been perfect yet it seemed centuries ago. I hugged my arms around my body as pain shot through my chest; Seth was sitting on the armchair and staring at nothing in particular.

He had his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. I could feel anger from him and I winched. I stood next to him and his nostrils flared. He stood up in a flash and pushed me away with the glare in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered but I knew that he had heard.

"You are sorry? Ella, do you understand what you did!" He yelled at me and I took a step back in shock.

"I don't know what to say," I carried on whispering.

"Then don't say anything," he spat at me while turning his back on me.

"Tell me what I can say to make you forgive me." I finally shouted to him as I realised that I couldn't lose this man.

"You can't say anything, you don't want me and that's fine. You don't have to keep pushing me away because you don't want me, because now I don't want you." He breathed at me with anger.

"I have spent hours thinking of ways to impress you but it has finally clicked in my stupid head that I can't win you because you don't deserve me." He waved his hands around while I just stood there taking all of this in. "You were with that human while I was out protecting you! I was trying to get that man's hands away from you but you encouraged him! It's filthy Ella and the way that you acted disgraces me. I thought that you felt something towards me but you through it back into my face without a care in the world!" He let out a breath before continuing. "Do you not feel anything? Do you not care about me? Does our imprint mean nothing to you?" He questioned.

"Yes..." I stuttered out but Seth shut me up before I could continue.

"No it doesn't Ella!" He growled into my face with hatred. "You have had you're chance but I have had enough!" His words stung and tears continued to spill down my face lightly. "You go on and on about not being like your Mother but you are just like her!" Was the one sentence that he full out shouted at me and it was then that I truly understood his rage.

"I can't believe that you just said that..." I sobbed quietly while stepping away from him quickly. His words hit home and I crumbled.

"Ella," he started softly.

"Don't..." I shook my head. "You have said everything that you feel now just get out." I pointed to the front door "get out Seth!" I screamed in his face. "I didn't sleep with that human last night, I stopped it. I realised that I was hurting you and stopped." I opened up to him! He needed to know.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said..."

"Just get out Seth, I don't want to see you again!" I repeated while pushing him out of the door.

He let me as my words sunk into his mind.

I slammed the door as soon as he stepped down the steps and I turned around to see everyone staring at me.

I ran back up the stairs and fell onto my bed.

Seth was right I was like my mother no matter what I did.

_What does everyone think? Did Seth say the right thing? What about Ella?_


	43. Chapter 43

**Pain**

It had been a month since I had last seen Seth. After our argument the rest of the wolves had left a couple of days later. I hadn't spoken nor had I left my room. Hunting was not an option for me in case I saw someone, I was in hiding. A part of me was gone and I didn't know how to get it back, I knew it was because of the imprint and I hoped time would fix me just like time had fixed me from my mother.

The question was, how much time?

"Ella," was called out but I leaned back in my desk chair more and wrapped my arms around my legs as I brought them closer to my chest. "Ella, I know that you can hear me." The same voice called but I winched as I knew it was Esme.

I had locked the door in an attempt to keep everyone out even though a push from a Cullen could cause the door to break open.

I hated hurting them but I needed time. I need space from everyone as I knew that they must think the same as Seth.

"Is she replying?" I heard Jasper ask from the other side of the door.

"No," Esme replied sadly.

Jasper banged on the door a couple of times while shouting my name. I just covered my ears up with my headphones and turned the volume of my music up on my iPod. This still didn't drown out the constant shouting of my Dad.

"Ella you need to hunt!" He shouted "just go out you don't have to to see us!" He continued. I hadn't heard him this angry over the month that he had tried to persuade me to come out.

It was tempting as my throat became dry and my saliva was nothing to satisfy my needs.

"Ella, open up please! Your health is going to fail if you continue and you may snap at any time!" He exploded in anger. His emotions came flooding trough my door in one burst that it made me gasp in pain.

My health was failing, I had become weak that I found it hard to move one arm. My skin had become even more white if that was possible and my eyes were pitch black that stood out from my skin complexion like an elephant in a crowd of humans. My senses were getting worse and my sight had began to fail to the point where I kept seeing black dots and lines.

"Ella!" Jasper shouted again as I hadn't once replied. "I am goig to break down this door if you don't open up!" I flinched at his threat. "God-damit Ella just please open this door so I can help you." I heard rustling around and footsteps as my dad pleaded for me to hunt. Everyone was standing outside my door.

"Renesmee and Jacob, you need to leave as Ella hasn't hunted in over three months." Carlisle whispered. Three months? Had it really been that long? It only felt like a couple of weeks ago that my world became empty and lifeless.

I heard Renesmee sigh and her ad Jacob walk out the house.

"Ella we really do not want to do this so please open up,"

I stared at the white bedroom door in panic. Why couldn't they jut leave?

"Your family Ella we are not going to leave you." Edward spoke up. Stupid vampire reading my thoughts.

My breathing became deep as time went on, I had counted 127 seconds before on last plead was sent to me. "Please Ella, I know what you are going through. I had once lost Edward and I truly do understand the pain that you feel. It's like someone ripped out a piece of you and you don't know how to get it back but don't just sit and do nothing." Bella spoke to me "I sat and did nothing for weeks which is nothing compared to you. Three months is a long time Ella and I know that you just need someone to talk to like I had Jacob." Bella whispered as I heard her shuffle around and hug Edward.

179 seconds passed and in that time I had pushed myself off my desk chair and under my desk. There was no way I could be able to stop them from coming in by I could hide in the dark.

My legs were limp as I tried to move my knees to my chest and my head was bowed down as my neck ached from the weight of holding it up. I whimpered in pain as shuffled more into the corner and that was when I heard the door break down and footsteps ran into my room.

I closed my eyes and leaned into the corner more for protection. I held my breath until I felt dizzy and uncomfortable.

"Ella," my dad spoke softly as he crouched to the floor and rested his hand on my shoulder. I didn't have enough energy to move away so I just sat there staring at my legs. "Carlisle," my dad panicked as he lifted me out of my hiding spot ad laid me on the bed. I flinched at the light that had been turned on from someone. I couldn't move anything and I felt completely hopeless.

I closed my eyes as I felt everyone stare at me in pain and fear as I felt Carlisle's cold hands check me over.

"Ella can you speak," Carlisle whispered to me but I continued to ignore him and closed my eyes so I saw nothing. I felt Carlisle open my dry and cracked lips and I suddenly snapped my eyes open as I felt a plastic tube go down my throat. I screamed at the feeling but the only thing that came out was a gargle of fear. I could feel my brain processing the actions of moving my limbs but my muscles didn't cooperate so I laid still.

Warm liquid entered down my throat in a treacle and I remembered what it felt like to be a vampire again as my lips sucked on the tube that was in my mouth. I needed more so I clamped my teeth around the plastic until thousands of small holes lined the tube so I could get more of the fresh blood.

It was gone by the time that my stomach felt full and I then realised that I could move again.

I grabbed the tube and pulled it out of my mouth. It tickled my throat and sent shivers down my body as I imagined the plastic down my throat.

Everyone sighed in relief as they saw me move.

"Ella," Jasper approached me slowly and rested his hand on mine but I pushed it away and stood up in fear. They hated me just like Seth. I hurt them. I stepped back and my legs gave way before anyone could react. I came crashing down on the floor in a heap. I moaned as I dragged myself slowly into my bathroom, no one followed as they stood in shock.


	44. Chapter 44

I sat on the floor in the shower as boiling hot water jabbed at my skin. I felt the heat rise around the room and it began to squeeze my lungs together so I couldn't breath properly.

I continued to sit there, replaying the words that Seth had said. I wondered if he was feeling the same as I was right now?

Of cause he wasn't, he was the one who said that he didn't want me anymore.

This was the hardest that my life had ever been before, how can I become myself again?

I wanted my life back. The one were I could do as I wanted with nothing holding me back.

That would mean no family.

Half of me was ready to leave right now but I loved these people.

I had to let them go. If Seth hurt me then so could everyone else.

I stood up and and turned off the shower, I climbed out the bathroom and got dressed. I began to pack my clothes in a rush and headed downstairs.

I forgot about Edwards mind reading abilities for a moment and it didn't cross my mind until I saw everyone standing around the front door.

"We're sad that you want to leave but it's your choice." Edward mumbled.

I gulped as I looked at everyone in the eye. Renesmee and Jacob were back after leaving as Carlisle told them to. How could I find the courage to walk out the door?

The answer to that was that I couldn't.

I released my strong hold on the bag that held my clothes and took a step away from it.

I couldn't run, I demanded myself in a rush as I realised that these people were only trying to help. They had put everything into me just like I had tried to be nice and helpful to my Mother to try and get her to like me. I wasn't like her! I screamed in my head. I wasn't going to throw everything back into innocent people's faces.

Edward smiled at me and everyone stared at him in shock as they didn't know what I was thinking. I tried to smile at him but I wasn't sure how well it turned out. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You guys thought I was leaving? I was just going to throw these old clothes in the bin," I joked to them and that's when I saw everyone sigh in relief and crushed me in a number of hugs.

Another update yay! Thank you for all of the support, the feedback I am receiving is the reason to why I keep updating so please keep reviewing!


	45. Chapter 45

A new chapter wooo... I'm not sure about spelling or grammar on this as I'm on my phone but hay ho I may check it over later. It's time for London yay!

Please don't forget to review!

"Ella, is everything from your room packed?" My Father asked in a hushed voice from downstairs as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

I walked out of my first proper bedroom and headed downstairs "yeah everything's in boxes that I'm taking to the new house and everything that I'm leaving behind is in the van ready for storage." I smiled at him as I joined him in the hallway.

"Good, Carlisle wants to leave in five minutes so say your goodbyes to the house." He chuckled at me while patting me on the back as he walked away.

I sighed while looking around, this house meant everything to me at the minute and it held so many memories good and bad but it was time to head of to London.

I walked out the front door and closed it for one last time as everyone else was waiting in the mini bus ready to go. I jogged up to them and jumped on one of the empty seats next to the window. It was a seat that was by itself so I could be by myself.

My fake smiles and laughter were beginning to hurt my cheeks, I was glad we had the move to think about for the past two days so no one could question me. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughs of Seth, I was starting over again and I was going to act like I hadn't met my soul mate.

I grabbed my iPod from my pocket and sat listening to it for the rest of the journey until we reached the airport.

"Were here kiddo," Emmett shook my head as he climbed out of the mini bus with everyone else.

I took out my headphones and folded them up while straightening my hair back out. I grumbled as I joined the rest of my family.

Nessie came next to me and slid her arms through mine so we were linked, she looked up at my face and smiled. "So..." She dragged out "your sitting next to me right, on the plane?" She asked but it was more like a demand.

I took my arm out of hers and took a side step away from her while shaking my head "No, I'm just going to sit on my own and try some new pencils I brought online the other day." Once I saw her face I added a quick "sorry" at the end. She really did know how to use the puppy eyes to guilt trip someone.

Renesmee started to protested but Jacob came from behind her and hugged her. "If Ella wants to sit on her own then let her be." He whispered in her ear as he rested his chin on top of her head.

She reluctantly nodded her head "if you want some company just call me." She frowned before walking away from me.

I followed the rest of the family through the airport, we checked in our bags and was escorted to a private plane. How else would they travel? I chuckled to myself.

The plane screamed money. It was squeaky white with blue elegant writing on the side with the word 'Cullen' a number of humans in bright yellow jackets were looking around the plane and doing their job quickly. Carlisle walked up to one of them while everyone else stayed behind. They shook hands and we were soon waved over.

In seconds I was entering the plane, it was mainly white with large leather seats. Everyone sat in groups and I walked over to the only seat remaining next to Carlisle, on the other side of him was Esme. They both genuinely smiled at me and I smiled back but I guessed it was more of a grimace by the emotions coming off of them, it was sorrow and pity. I quickly looked away and rested my head back on the white seat. I shut my eyes and just listened to everyone else talk. A few moments later the captain announced our destination time and some other things.

I was leaving this town, the place I met the Cullens, the place I met him, the place I laughed and cried and the place that I found my place.

I hadn't laughed so freely since I had been here I was thanking the Cullen's for that but I truly knew that it was because of my boy with the big brown eyes. I loved his constant smiles, the way that he slightly blushed as he mentioned that I was his first kiss, the way that he would touch me without noticing. I shivered as I imagined his hands rubbing my legs like he did when we all watched the movie, I laughed inside as I remembered my moans of pleasure and Emmetts words after. I snuggled into my jumper more, the one that Seth had gotten me and if I smelt it I could just about smell him like he was sitting next to me.

A single tear drop made my eyes snap open and brought me back to reality. He wasn't here with me, because he didn't want to be. I was just about beginning to accept that.

I felt a cold hand squeeze mine and I knew that it was Carlisle. I looked up at his face but he was looking away from me and was talking to Esme, I squeezed his hand back and shut my eyes again as more memories of Seth came back. That was just what they were, memories. They were no longer my future.

"Thank you," I gently whispered to Carlisle just like I had done so many years ago when I first met him. I was glad that he was here.

"If you want some space, the doors over there lead to a private cabin just wait five more minutes till were able to get out of our seats." He said back to me.

I debated on what I should do but then I realised that I was starting new "I think I'm fine here with you, thanks." I smiled back at him but this time it wasn't fake and I felt it reach my eyes.

He didn't say anything else to me but instead went back to talking with Emse.

Five minutes later the seat belt sign turned off and my family started to move. I got out of my seat and reached for my backpack in the over head compartment and gently reached in for my sketch pad and my new tin of water coloured pencils. I laid them out on the table in font of me and once again sat back down.

I scanned my mind for something to draw and all I came up with was different images of Seth, I wasn't going to do that, this was my new beginning so I quickly looked around me and started to draw the scene.

For the next five hours I sat and drew each and every person from my family on a different piece of paper and I had drawn them again in groups that they were sitting in now as they all spoke together loudly. The only people that weren't talking to them was Carlisle and Esme who were siting next to me and they spoke in whispers. I was in my own bubble that I ignored the air hostess as she came and checked on me to see if I wanted any food or drink. I guess that Carlisle had spoken for me as my dinner that was beginning to get cold sat in front of me. I looked at the human food to see it on a large square plate, it had been neatly served but I pushed it away further as I smelt fish.

"I swear that the food gets worse over time." Esme peered around Carlisle's shoulder to see my reaction.

"You may be right about that, though the ice cream gets nicer." I licked my lips at the thought of chocolate chip ice cream.

Esme scrunched her nose up in distaste. "I can cook it but never will I eat it unless absolute necessary." She nodded her head bravely.

"Fair enough," I muttered as I didn't know what else to say. I put my sketch pad down on the table and stretched my arms out as I was beginning to feel stiff.

"You mind if we have a look at these?" Esme eyed my pad with curiosity.

"No, go head." I said nervously, I had had that large pad for twenty years now and I had nearly finished with it. I had drawn everything in there that held a memory even f t was a bad one.

There were a few drawings of me sleeping with men, my mum getting angry, what I saw when I hunted humans, my child dead in my arms and so much more.

Esme and Carlisle slowly lifted each and every page as they took in my work. They laughed at some funny images and gasped at some horrible ones. I just sat there with my hands rotating in my lap for something to do.

"These are amazing," Carlisle whispered to me as he looked at the ones that I had done jut now of the Cullen's.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed you have a real talent." He spoke to me with honesty.

'No one has ever seen those ones before, there the ones where I don't think about what I draw I just do it." I explained.

"Could you do some art work for the new house? I've been looking for weeks for an artist but no one stands out." Esme joined in the conversation.

"Umm..." I thought,

"You don't have to." She rested her hand in mine.

"No it's fine I'll do it just tell me what colours and affect that you are going for." I smiled at her, it would be nice to have a project. I had to much spare time on my hands at the minute with Seth gone.

"I don't mind what you do, the new house has already been decorated there is just a lot of empty wall space that I was hoping to fill. It's mainly whites and browns so I was thinking of adding a bit of colour."

"I'll look around when we get there and write some ideas down." I nodded my head as I thought of a plan.

"Ella!" Emmett shouted from behind me "come and sit with us little niece!"

I looked behind me to see everyone waiting for m so I said bye to Carlisle and Esme and walked over to them and sat next to Emmett.

He grabbed me in a hug ad I tried to wiggle my way out but he kept his hands liked around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I grunted a giggle as he started to tickle me.

"Making you laugh," he replied simply.

"I'm laughing, haha." I fake laughed in his face, he just shook his head and began talking to everyone else.

Please don't forget to review. Quick question who is your favourite Cullen?


	46. Chapter 46

A new update yaaaay! Sorry it took so so SO long I have been so busy with exams also my mum has broken her leg so I have had her jobs to do around the house as well as mine so I have had no time. Please forgive me and read.I tried to make this as long as possible for you but as you guys probably know I hate writing long chapters for this book but please don't hate me for it!

Please do not forget to review, your comments mean a lot to me and really help me to keep going and to improve. :)

"Welcome to London everyone." Carlisle beamed at my family as we stepped out of the airport. It was cloudy which was no surprise and a slight wind blew in the air. I searched my surroundings to see groups of people heading in and out of the modern airport and taxis and buses driving past.

"I can't wait to go and see the sights!" Renesmee shrieked while bouncing on the spot; she got a few looks from passing humans.

"Shopping sounds so much better!" Alice joined in with Renesmee and they both jumped their way over to a hired mini bus for the family.

"You okay?" I heard Rosalie whisperer in my ear as she sat down with me on one of the black seats in the vehicle.

"I'm fine," I smiled up at her although I felt kind of guilty for lying.

"I know it's not my place but maybe you should phone Seth and short things out, I'm not a great fan of the mutts but Seth, he's different if you just phone..."

"Your right it's not your place." I quickly cut Rosalie off with a cold glare. I composed my facile expression to seem less angry at her. "I don't want to phone him, if he's happy without me then I will let him be. I want London to be a new start for me with no men in my life." I explained as I softened my voice compared to when I cut her off. She nodded as she understood.

"Hey I'm a man and no way are you getting rid of me." Emmett called from the back of the mini bus as Carlisle started the engine. The rest of the boys agreed.

I laughed. "I meant the ones that won't hurt me or make life more complicated then it already is and maybe even the ones that can't keep their junk in their pants." I whispered the words as Seth's frustrated face came into my head. His words about my mum stung so far down. "I'll be a born again virgin." I laughed at myself. Could I really go forever without sex again?

The answer to that was probably, it didn't hold anything for me like it used to. Ever since Seth my universe had been turned upside down and the back of my head was more interested in settling down then having fun. Settling down with the man I fell in love so quickly with, Seth.

The imprint was silly no one fell in love that quickly but imprints did. I did. I sighed and closed my eyes, it hurt to see that I was in a different country to my man and we were so far away.

After an hour in the car we had finally reached the outskirts of London. There was fields and fields with a few country roads, in the distance you could see the edge of the city. As we travelled more the amount of houses and people began to get less and less to a part were all you could see were a few trees and pieces of land.

The new Cullen house looked like the last one but it was larger (if that was possible). It was extremely modern and grand, it looked just like four cubes put together. There was a huge paved driveway that led to a massive black garage to the left of the house. The walls were all white with sections of wood and the windows blended in perfectly. There was no huge field like the last home but instead a neatly cut section of grass with a long hedge that wrapped around the front of the house and a couple of small trees that were in the shape of a sphere.

The hallway entered straight into the living room which was a mixture of white, blacks and greys. Leather sofas were sat in a circle and managed to all face the flat screen television, I looked around to see plain walls and it then struck me that Esme wanted me to be the one to add paintings, yellow would look good in this room I thought. The stairs were at the back of the room and were black, they had a glass hand rail.

The next room for Esme to show my family was to the right of the house. It was the kitchen. There were a few red walls but mainly cream and it had cream cupboards and marble worktops. Leading off from the kitchen was the dinning room which played a huge part in this family normally. It held a rectangle table for fourteen and had a few sofas and chairs. Huge lampshades hung down from the ceiling and over the table, the back wall was glass patio doors and showed the garden.

"This is amazing," Carlisle whispered in Esme's ear as she took us back through the living rooms and into the garage. The garage was simple with no cars in there yet.

"I had two spare rooms one of them is this room," Esme smirked at us as she turned the gold handle to the next room.

"Woop..." Jacob called while fist pumping the air as I let everyone pass into the room. I was last to enter the heated room. The floors were cobble and the walls were brick, one wall however was made plainly out of glass just like the dining room. Outlining the room was a small bar, wooden benches and indoor plants.

"We got a pool, we got a pool." Renesmee sang while doing a happy dance.

She was right, it was in the shape of a bean and had 12 lights at the bottom that shone up through the water.

"I'm the first or to do a cannonball!" Emmett boomed while ripping his top off.

Rosalie grabbed his shoulders "not in jeans your not and Esme hasn't finished showing us around yet." She flicked his nose while Emmett pouted. He put the shirt back on and left the room behind the others while grumbling.

"Cheer up Em," I bumped my shoulder into him as we walked up the stairs behind everyone else.

He turned to face me and smiled happily. "We have a swimming pool," he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't had one before with the amount of money you have." I chuckled at his immature behaviour.

"We did but someone flooded it as a joke and she got really angry." Emmett sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. I smirked as an image of Esme telling off big Emmett came into my head.

"The other spare room is here," Emse called as me and Emmett caught up to the others. "I've had enough of you kids being violent in my living room about video games," she sourly looked at Jasper and Emmett. "so I have put in a home cinema, it is connected to your games consoles and has everything that you would possibly need for entertainment." The room was pretty awesome. It was black and purple with large sofas, beanbags and arms chairs. It even had a large bed that was low to the floor that could at least fit five people on.

Esme spent the next fifteen minutes showing everyone to their rooms, they were all on the same floor due to the house being two storeys because of how wide it was.

Edward and Bella had oranges and yellows in there room with a king size bed that had a net around.

Esme and Carlisle's was very traditional and seemed to represent a king and queens suit with a large chandelier ad draped curtains.

Jacobs room was probably the smallest but I knew that this was what he wanted as he thanked Esme for it. I think it was something to do with growing up in a small room. He had a single bed with a few shelves and a desk, the wardrobe was blended in with the wall. The colours were different shades of brown.

Renesmee's room was the complete opposite direction of Jacobs and was so far away, I couldn't help but giggled as Edward held a constant smile on his face while Jacob sulked. It was plain white walls with bright green, blue and purple decoration everything seemed to pop out with the bright and vibrant colours.

Roses and Emmett's room was extravagant and elegant with golds and creams. It held a large circular mirror and had vines of flowers twirling in every price of furniture.

Alice and Jasper's room was blue, the wallpaper had flower patterns with silver and white in. The draws and wardrobe were all mirrors so everything seemed more bright.

"I wasn't sure of what to do with your room Ella, i know that you loved your last room and the way that i designed it but I wasn't sure on what to do." Esme nervously repeated herself while fiddling with her long fingers, we had all stood in front of the closed door which led to my room. I stepped through everyone and took her hands in mine.

"You have no reason to be nervous Esme. I don't care what my room looks like as long as I'm here with you guys." I sighed with embarrassment as I told her my feelings. Esme looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"You did an absolute amazing job with your wall that I left untouched, the rose was detailed amazingly as with everything going on..." She began to stutter "I thought you may want something to occupy your mind, I remember when Edward didn't have his Bella, he would have nothing to do in the evenings." She smiled at her adopted son with thought. "Don't be offended with what i have done, it will take two hours at the most to fix of you don't want it like this." With that she finally opened my bedroom door.

However it wasn't exactly a bedroom it was completely bare. I walked in the door and stood in the centre I had a door that would lead to the bathroom and the other would lead to the wardrobe. I also saw a patio door that would lead to a balcony. I loved my last one, it was the place that I would sit every night and either think of nothing or drew with my heart. Minutes went by and I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I heard Jacobs heavy heart beat and Renesmee's smaller one like birds wings. This really was my new beginning, I could start again in London and imagine like this was the place I met the Cullen's. I would still remember Seth but that part of my life would need to be forgotten, no not forgotten that sounded horrible maybe just not talked about, this room right now would represent my life at the moment; bare I just had to build it back up, add a little colour and life.

"A blank canvas." I said blankly with no emotion. "A new start." I continued as I span around the room again slowly as I took it all in "new life" I breathed "new beginning," tears began to leak down my face but I couldn't feel them "things forgotten," I shook with tears "but never lost," I sat on the floor in the centre of my room, on the concrete floor and shook with tears. The heart ache of missing Seth just came at full force and I didn't know what to do. I no longer felt angry at the words he said about me being like my mum and I no longer pitied myself about believing his words.

I just missed him, my wolf with the big brown eyes, my boy with a constant smile, my love, my imprint, my soul mate, my universe.

I miss him, I love him but I can't live with him. Ever.

I just had to pick myself up and start again even though I was hurting like I had just been hit with a lorry. I could build my life again just like I was going to draw on my blank canvases.

"This is just what I need," I smiled at my family as they stared in shock and worry.

"I swear you are bipolar," Emmett shock his head at me as he ran his hand down his face. "One moment your quite, the next you don't want to socialise, the next you are laughing, the next your excited and the next you are bawling your eyes out and then two seconds later you are smiling this really weird smile with pain in your eyes. Poor jasper is getting whiplash " Emmett explained in amazement. I laughed as idiot know what else to do.

"I really want to go swimming.' I bounced in excitement at the thought of the heated swimming pool.

The next few minutes went by really quickly as everyone went to their rooms to get their swimsuits on. I picked a green costume up that had a white flowers on, it was pretty cute.

Despite Emmett's early words I was the first one to do a canal ball in the new pool as I got dressed and in the room quickly.

He hissed at me as he came through the door followed by everyone else and nearly jumped on top of me in the water. He grabbed my head and dunked me under a few times but he was conscience of me being able to breath which I was very grateful for.

The next few hours everyone chilled in the water or stayed around the edge of the pool. It was sweet to spend time as a family. I loved it. I loved being a Cullen.

"Jacob keeps checking you out." I whispered to Nessie as we sat on the stool near the concrete bar. We were sitting facing each other so I was able to have one eye on my dad, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jacob playing water polo in the blue pool. Jacob kept looking a Renesmee discreetly and would quickly look away and shake his head each time he would look over her body in her pink bikini. "Don't look," I whispered to her as I saw that she was about to turn her head, she stared wide eyes at me as her cheeks flamed. "Don't look so panicked either,your imprints your meant to be together." I smiled at her as pain surged through my body.

"You and Seth are meant to be together." She told me but after the words came out she slapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry," she squeaked guilty.

I rolled my eyes at her "come on I say boys against girls in water volleyball." I waved the other girls over who looked ready to kick some vampire boys butt.


	47. Chapter 47

"How are you doing?" My Dad asked as he leant across my door frame of my room.

I was sitting with my legs crossed in the middle of the floor as I still hadn't decorated or even thought about adding furniture into the open space. I looked up from the canvas that I was in front of me to see that I had created yet another picture of Seth. I sighed while standing up and carried the painting into my wardrobe where I kept the others of the boy with the bog brown eyes that I had drawn over the past month.

That's right, we had now been living in London for a month. I had not seen my soul mate for two months and three days; my heart ached.

"I'm good," I smiled at Jasper as I realised that I hadn't answered his question.

"Esme said that if you don't want to decorate the room then she would be delighted to." He offered as he walked around the perimeter of my bedroom gracefully. He stopped at my porch doors that led to the balcony and looked out at the beautiful view.

"No I want to its just... I don't know." I grumbled while entwining my fingers together for something to do. I was bored a lot lately. I had finished the artwork that Esme wanted and even hung them up on the walls. I had also done extra by creating small clay sculptures that were dotted around the house.

"You can tell me anything you know, I know I'm not exactly the perfect Dad figure like Edward and even Carlisle but I will always be here for you." He rested his hands on my shoulder as we both sat down in my original spot on the floor.

"Thank you, and your not to bad. Though to be honest I see you more like an uncle. I've never had a dad before and it is still really weird to think of you as one. Your protective and set boundaries which I am so grateful for as it gives me some normality like everyone else but I don't think I will ever be able to think of you as one, if that makes sense. I still call you one but I don't know, it's so messed up sometimes." I mumbled while staring at the wooden floor.

"No, I think I understand what you mean. I still freak out sometimes each time I think that I have a daughter, I'm glad that I have you but most of the time I haven't got a clue what to do." He told me with a sheepish laugh.

"Well your doing great with what you are doing." I praised him with a smile.

"How come you haven't decorated this room yet?" Jasper asked while gesturing to the walls with outstretched arms.

"I don't know... I just..." I sighed and closed my eyes "it feels like if I decorate it it's the end of me and Seth." I owned up to my dad and to myself.

I hadn't thought about the reason why I had a hatred of adding colour to the walls but now it made so much sense.

"This is my blank canvas, my new start if I add colour it will be completed, my new start would be my future, without Seth." I laid my back down on the cool wooden floor and stared at the ceiling. "It sounds so stupid now that I've said it out loud as its just a room but..."

"You can't stop feeling like that." My dad finished for me while taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

I gulped back my tears. "Can we talk about something else?" I asked quietly.

There was a long pause of silence until he finally spoke. "Carlisle wants a family meeting when he gets back from the hospital, about who wants to go to school and what year everyone wants to be in."

"Okay. I'm not goig to be able to ride my bike am I?" I shot up as I realised this.

"I'm sorry but no. You can still ride it out of town but we try to act as young as possible when we start out so we can stay longer and you can definitely get away with looking 15 like Renesmee. Everyone else would either be 16 or 17." He explained.

"It's gonna be strange going to a British school, the whole system is different and we have to wear uniform." I stool my nose up at the thought.

My dad laughed at me "it'll be fine, just keep your head down and don't cause a crowd,"

"Like that would be possible, we're frigging vampires for goodness sake plus a wolf." My throat closed as I remembered seeing Seth in his other self. Did he still wear my necklace? It was confusing but when he was wolf I felt closer to him somehow, like our imprint was unbreakable. I chuckled to myself. Yep- real unbreakable we lived on the other side of the country for goodness sake!

"Jasper!" I heard Alice call from downstairs.

"I'll speak to you later Ella," Jasper stood up, patted me on the back ad shoot off at vampire speed before I could say goodbye.

I shook my head in frustration, seth could never leave my mind no matter how hard i tried! It had been just over two months, wasn't time meant to heal wounds?

That is what is was with Seth; a wound. Like something had been ripped out with force and hadn't been stitched back up. I was still open and bleeding.

I needed a distraction again. I thought painting would be that distraction but each time I worked Seth would always appear in front of me. I had created 297 prices of Seth. That was just sad. They were each different yet they still had the same meaning: loneliness. I was lonely without him even though I had so many great people around me.

I eased myself up off the floor and headed out of the door. I sniffed the air automatically to pick up Renesmees scent; she was outside with Jacob.

I couldn't go to her when she was with her imprint. It reminded me to much of what I could of had. The wolf with an inbreed. I shook my head of the thought and decided to go hunting; there was nothing better to do at the minute.

I gracefully ran through the forest with ease. The sun peeped through the clouds in the early September air and it made my skin glisten like stars. I traced my index finger over my arm as I admired the beauty as I carried on running. I was grateful that only the supernatural with great eyesight could see the difference between me and a human when sunny, it meant i didn't have to be cooped up indoors half the time.

My path changed as I caught the sound of hooves lightly crunching grass and leaves. I ended up at the edge of a clearing, it was full of emerald grass that stood out wildly. Five small deer had their heads down as they ate, oblivious to my presence. My throat burned as I saw a larger one come into the meadow.

He was mine...

I crouched down subconsciously and grazed my teeth with my tongue. I could taste the venom leaving a salty trail over my taste buds as it filled my mouth. I took one step forward.

Two steps forward...

Three...

"Ahhhh," made me snap out of my hunt as a large figure came barrelling through a gap in the tress at the other end of the meadow that I was crouched down in.

I hissed as the deer fled while he was chasing them through the English woodland with his arms up in the air.

"Emmett! They were mine!" I stomped my foot on the ground as he reappeared in front of me.

He replied with a chuckle and tapped me on the head. "Sorry little neice but Carlisle sent me out to come find you."

I stuck my tongue out at him immaturely, I could still taste the salty taste of venom on my tongue ad the burn in my throat raged on. "I need to drink before I go back." I admitted sheepishly.

It was still weird to discuss my feeding habits to the Cullen's. It was always my private thing that no one knew about.

"Okay, but I'm staying with you." He shrugged his shoulders. I had kicked everyone in the butt (not literally) when they asked constantly to go hunting with me. They don't want to leave me alone with my emotions after Seth but I forced them with my powers to let me go with no hassle. I didn't want anyone to see me hunt and everyone knew about it.

"No!" I screamed at Emmett and he rolled his eyes.

"Your keeping everyone waiting so go hunt." He pushed me in the back before sitting down on the ground with crossed legs. "I'll wait just here."

I eyed him suspiciously, I hated the fact that he could follow me but I hate more that I was keeping the Cullen's waiting.

I sighed and head back through the woods to find my previous deer.

"Finally!" Renesmee cheered as I followed Emmett into the light dinning room. I took a seat next to my dad and he smiled at me.

"Have a good hunt?" He asked while the corners of his lips tugged up.

"Kind of..." I shifted uncomfortably. I needed to be more open about my vampire side. "I caught two deer, I'm starting to miss the mountain lions and bears to be honest. The England woodland has a lot less variety." I grumbled as I thought of it.

"Tell me about it, though I did sample a squirrel last night, they may be small but they actually taste real good." Emmett commented out of the blue. Everyone stared at him in shock but it soon turned to laughter around the table.

"Okay, guys." Carlisle called from the top end of the table to quieten everyone down. It took another couple of seconds before the bubbles of laughter completely stopped. "I went to enrol you all into school today as the school just started again after the summer holidays." He paused dramatically, I rolled my eyes.

"We know this already old man," I sarcastically responded.

He smiled at me "Renesmee and Ella you'll both be 14, in year 10. Edward, Bella, Jacob and Alice you'll be 15, in year 11 and Rose, Jasper and Emmett you'll be 16, in your first year of sixth form which is connected to the school." He looked around at all of us in turn a he spoke to make sure everyone was okay with the ages. "Right, we now need to short out a story."

"Are we keeping it the same?" Rosalie questioned while twirling her blonde hair around her right fingers.

"Yes, I think so. Rose and Jasper will be twins and Ella will be their younger sister, your last name will be Whitlock. Alice and Bella will be cousins and both be Esme's nieces, your last name will be Swan. Edward and Renesmee will be siblings, your last name will be Cullen. Emmett and Jacob you wont be related to anyone in the family as you don't exactly look like anyone you will be Cullens, i will let you guys decide what happened to you and how you camr into our 'care'. Me and Esme will both be your foster carers. I remind all of you to tell us as soon as you change a story or reveal something about your background." He remind serious throughout his speech to make sure we all understood and knew.

Everyone nodded "when does school start?" Renesmee asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow," Esme piped in while offering a smile to Renesmee.

Everyone groaned except Renesmee.

"I don't get why you guy don't like school. You get to learn new things and speak to new people." Renesmee excitedly clapped her hands together as she thought of the 'great' experiences she was going to have tomorrow.

I scoffed "keep thinking that Ness." I nudge her shoulder with my arm as she sat on my left where my Dad sat on my right.

"It's my first time at school, I'm allowed to be excited!' She cheered a bit to loudly.

"Just don't get your hopes up to high, I used to think exactly the same before I left..." I somehow chocked at the thought of my Mum, I hadn't done that in forever. I had always thanked God that I could have left her, that I found a way out. She wasn't always horrible, i remember mainly the bad times but now I couldn't stop thinking of the okay times. She changed drastically for a reason that I had come to know as money. I remember the times we used to take picnics with other family's around the town that we live in. She changed just like I have.

I smiled at the thought of my change, I now felt a better person, it may have taken me a while to short my life out but now I saw everything around me as perfect.

"Before I left my mother," I finished off the sentence as everyone was waiting for me. I stood up with a smile and waved goodbye to everyone before I headed upstairs. I wanted to paint, but not on a canvas I wanted to paint on a wall.

Please don't forget to review... :D


	48. Chapter 48

It took me the rest of the night to search for the right materials for my walls online - they would arrive in one week. I had decided to leave furniture to last as I still didn't know what I was going to add onto my walls and the colours may clash.

When I saw the black sky turn to navy then white I grumpily headed into my bathroom. I washed with ease and became refreshed again as the smell of lemon invaded my nose. I next walked into my walk in wardrobe where Alice had put in my uniform. I looked through the hangers to see that the uniform was a white shirt, a black blazer with a logo on (a yellow phoenix) and black trousers or a skirt.

I moaned as I dreamt of wearing my jumper that Seth had given me and a pair of jeans. I sighed in disbelief of British school rules and picked out a shirt that was baggy, a blazer that was shorter than the rest so you could see the end of the white shirt when it was on and a black skirt, the skirt had two white lines going down the front and flowed out each time I turned. I wasn't sure if I was meant to wear it due to the white lines and it wasn't with the rest of my uniform but I shrugged and went into a draw to find a pair of tights that had bows going up the seams. I also picked out my black laced-up combat boots and a purple rucksack. I next walked back into my bathroom to add make-up. I wore: red lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara, I blow dried my hair and put in a number of messy plaits, I then grabbed a number of hair grips to put it at the top of my head so it was out of my way.

I looked at myself in my mirror and smirked. "Don't I look fourteen," I scoffed with sarcasm. I walked out of my room and knocked on Jasper and Alice's door. I needed Alice's help if I was going to blend in.

"I love your hair!" Alice shouted at the top of her voice as she looked over my appearance. She was also dressed in the school uniform but wore dark black tights with a knee length skirt and black dolly shoes that made a 'click' on the floor each time she walked gracefully. I also realized that she was wearing a mustard colour tie with light blue stripes; I was not wearing one of those!

"Thanks but I don't exactly look fourteen have you got any jewellery to spike my outfit up?" I gestured up and down my body with my hands to show her.

She tilted her head in thought and after a while her eyes lit up, she dragged me in the bedroom where I saw my Dad sitting cross legged on the bed as he did his own tie, this was not looking good! I hated ties and especially mustard colour ones! I shoved the thought of wearing the thing out of my head and waved at Jasper, he greeted me back and started to put black dress shoes on.

"I have these," Alice excitedly shirked as she came back out of her own wardrobe. "Look at them, they are so cute!" She continued to shout while dangling a necklace and a couple of bracelets in front of my face.

The necklace had a small cat on "hello Kitty, Alice really?" I scoffed in disbelief. She knew that I wouldn't wear it as it was too girly. I hated school!

She grumbled as me, "Fine but you're wearing these bracelets!" She grabbed my right wrist and pulled them over my hand. They were all made up of some type of elastic and held a row of bright and colourful plastic beads of all different shapes. They were actually pretty cool. I told her thanks and headed back to my room where I sat on my balcony in self-pity of having to wear uniform.

Ten minutes later I was called downstairs and being told that it was time to leave. I grabbed my purple rucksack on the way out of my room and plodded down the stairs slowly, I was first greeted by Renesmee who was jumping on the spot as she was eager to leave. I grumbled a 'morning' and everyone replied by laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at them in annoyance!

"Come on little niece, school isn't that bad." Emmett swung his heavy arms over my shoulder and squeezed me into his side. I pushed away from him so he went stumbling a few times before he caught his footing and I quickly check my hair to make sure it was still in place.

"You have completely changed the uniform," Edward scolded me, which made everyone else look up and down at me. The girls smiled at my changes while Carlisle, Edward and Jasper looked at me sternly to try and make me change. Jacob and Emmett didn't care as they both wrestled each other out of the door.

"And?" I asked them sarcastically. "If I can't get away with it on my first day I never will and what is the point in that?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"At least wear the tie," Carlisle passed me the mustard looking thing which made me shiver at the sight of it. "I don't want to be called out for bad parenting in the first week." He laughed at his own joke.

I stared at the tie with hatred and hoped to burn a hole in it with my laser vision but the problem was - I didn't have laser vision like a superhero! Maybe I could use my powers? I beamed a smile at the thought.

"Don't even think about it Ella." Edward spoke to me sternly while snatching the tie from my hands in a haste.

"It was a cool thought!" I pocked my tongue out of my mouth. He couldn't help but chuckled as I sent him more fantasies of what I could do with the horrible looking thing.

"These are your bus passes, your safe to run through the forest as the bus stop is just at the other side of it. I will take Renesmee and Jacob and anyone else who doesn't want to run." Esme smiled at her 'adopted' children in kindness while handing out plastic cards. She was also excited like Renesmee to watch us all go to one of our many first days at a new school.

We said our byes before heading out into the forest where we ran for ten minutes until we reached the end of the forest. There were two other teenage girls there waiting as we walked at a humans speed to the metal poll in the ground. They chatted excitedly about what they had done in the holidays and only stopped to gawk at the Cullen men. Renesmee and Jacob just arrived hand in hand as the bus headed towards us.

We stepped onto the bus where the gossip completely stopped and we all took separate seats as most of the space was already full by sleepy teenagers. Why did each vampire always have this reaction at school? I know that there were so many of us but still! When we went out it wasn't half as bad as this, the quietness ended as people gossiped in hisses with their partners.

I had managed to find a seat at the back with no one next to me and I was grateful for that. I closed my eyes in dread of the day to come but things brightened up when I heard most of my family talk in a supernatural whisper so only vampires and wolves could hear.

"Anybody want to play a little game?" I heard Emmett challenge.

"Not again Emmett," Alice laughed as she saw the future.

"What you thinking brother?" Jasper eagerly asked.

Emmett made a clicking noise in the back of his throat as he thought.

"How about the one to make the humans think that you're completely crazy gets whatever they want for a month?" I joined in. I knew I could win this!

Everyone chuckled lightly after they all agreed.

"Two months," My Dad looked at me with raised eyebrows to challenge me. "The winner gets what they want for two months."

I nodded with everyone else.

"Do we have a time limit to make them think that we are crazy?" Jacob asked.

"We have until Friday and no one is allowed to use their powers." Emmett popped excitedly.

"I cannot believe you guys are doing this! Carlisle is not going to be pleased." Rosalie hissed.

"I'm with Rose," Bella shuck her head.

"I'll just watch." Alice giggled.

"I don't want to do it either; this is my first time at school." Renesmee's innocent voice filled my ears and I couldn't help but 'aw'.

"So it's just me and the boys?" I chuckled at how easy this was going to be.

The men looked at their soul mates that paused to think but then encouraged them to take up the bet.

"Yes…" They coursed together.

"Excellent," I smirked at each of them in turn. "We start in our first classroom of the day."

The rest of the journey to the school was less eventful, the stares didn't die down but I was just about getting used to them.

I sighed as the bus entered the school parking lot. It was full of teacher's cars. The building was brown brick and had four storeys. Everything was exactly the same compared to America although it was weird to see people in uniform for a change. I grumbled as we all got off the bus and Edward was standing their waiting for me next to Bella with the mustard tie in his hands. I snatched it off him and slung it over my neck without doing it up. They couldn't force me to wear it, well I hoped they couldn't.

**Who do you think will win the bet and why?**


	49. Chapter 49

Ten minutes later I sat in the back of a classroom with Renesmee to my right. Colourful boards and posters tried to cover the white blue walls as they all habited random chips and left over blue tack.

The teacher at the front of the class, sitting on a wooden desk, was a middle-aged man and he was taking everyone's names in the class. The greetings to I and Renesmee had already painfully pasted and everyone was excitedly talking about what they had done over the summer holidays while openly staring at their new classmates.

I grumbled at them under my breath as Renesmee stretched out her elegant hands to look at my time-table.

"We have all of the same lessons!" She beamed at me with enthusiasm. "Well except the option lessons, I have French with Jacob and Bella while you have art." She pouted.

I couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression as her brown eyes were wide and hands were in the air as they held both of our timetables.

"What lesson have we got first then?" I asked while peering around the classroom to see that a number of students had stopped talking to listen to what Nessie had to say.

"Well this is registration with Mr Hue…." She trailed her finger over the white piece of paper. "Physics with Mr White in room four is next and I won't tell you the rest as you will probably forget and you can look yourself." She giggled at me as I was more interested in the table in front of me then learning what I had to 'learn' today. I was glad that she didn't take it into offence. "Cheer up school isn't that bad," She nudged my shoulder against hers.

I scoffed while rolling my eyes. The rest of registration went by quickly and I was soon following Nessie down the crowded halls. Everyone made way for us and stepped back which was what I was used to- humans were always wary of our kind even if they didn't know about us.

Renesmee confidently walked ahead with her bronze ringlets flaring out behind her, she eagerly waved at Edward and Bella who walked past us with ease. I to waved but more discreetly and while I was smiling at the married couple I didn't realise that Renesmee was staring at me.

"Come on! I am not going to be late for my first lesson!" She frustrated stomped her foot while tugging on my arm.

We arrived to class early which is what I expected to happen; I brushed the sleeves of my blazer down to get rid of the creases that had appeared as Nessie tugged at them.

"New students," An old man commented from the door frame as he looked over me and Ness as we stood with the other teenagers waiting to go into the room.

"Please to meet you Mr White, my name is Renesmee Cullen and this is Ella Whitlock!" Renesmee beamed with a wave- she was waving a lot today I noted.

The teachers head quickly turned to meet her eyes and smiled gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Cullen; I have high hopes for you."

I tried to hold in my laughter but it ended up as a cough. How could he tell that she was a brain box already?

"Miss Whitlock," Mr White shot at me as I walked past him into the room. "Uniform is not supposed to be that way, I expect you to be presentable for tomorrow or there will be consequences."

I rolled my eyes as I sat on an empty desk at the back, he soon moved me to the front where he could keep an eye on me.

Throughout the class, Renesmee was the one to answer most questions with another two people in the class. How could they be so eager? I sat staring at my book while drawing lines and whirls at the back page of it. It seemed that every minute the old man was picking on me as I did something 'wrong'.

My ears then perked up as I heard shouting coming from down the hall and I couldn't help but laugh as I looked at Renesmee.

"I'm in a school though I am _crazy_…" A voice I recognised as Emmett sang loudly while stomping his feet. "Is this a school? Or is this hell? You guys wear uniform and have no lockers! What is this life I have entered into?" He continued to sing over and over again and soon enough Jacob was with him. It took less than two seconds for everyone to get onto their feet and head out of the classroom to see what was going on. I shoved past the forever growing crowd as more people came out of the classrooms to get to the front.

Emmett was now on the floor and staring at the white lights in wonder while mumbling the lyrics that he made up on the spot while Jacob carried on singing loudly and jumping up and down on his toes in a circle.

"The show is over here so everybody get back to class!" I heard one of the teachers with authority shout over the laughter of the students. I was one of them laughing. I winked at them both before turning around and headed back into class. "Boys what do you think you are doing?" sharply snapped the teacher who had spoken before.

"Lights…" I heard Emmett's voice drift out just before I heard a clamber of him standing up and running down the halls with his brother in crime.

So they were going for the loud, rebellious act. I didn't know what my Dad or Edward was doing so I was just going to wait. I wanted to get a feel of the place before I acted all crazy. I wanted to see what teachers were cool or strict before I started acting mad. That way I would get the right reaction…

"I'm not going to participate with you four." Edward commented while 'drinking' from a water bottle as we sat in the canteen at lunch.

The family had managed to grab the only big enough table and we all crowded around it with the canteen food.

"Eddie, you cannot back out now but if you think mine and Jacobs's skills are at a higher standard than yours and you think you're going to lose its okay to admit it." Emmett nodded his head in sympathy while patting Edward on the head hardly.

Edward gritted his teeth "No, it is because I didn't think you were going to go that far and I will not be involved in childish behaviour."

I giggled with Alice as we both ignored Edward dropping out (apparently Jasper had done the same before heading off the bus). We both shared our experiences from first class with Emmett and Jacob, apparently before they came over to mine and Renesmee's class they had both ran around the school with toilet paper. The teachers who had to clear it up were furious. I was surprised to hear that no one had phoned Carlisle and had given the boys a detention at break (They had already completed the time). Everyone blamed it on the change from America to England and with them knowing that we were all adopted they all looked at us with sympathy.

After physics with Mr White I had had ICT, than break and Maths. I had just come out of English. Throughout the day I was reminded of uniform. I didn't reply to anyone just nodded as I still didn't know what I was going to do to act crazy.

"So how are we meant to live without lockers?" I wondered as I thought of the corridors that held bare walls and not small metal doors.

Everyone looked at me and laughed "We carry things in our bags," Bella piped in.

"Obviously," I laughed with everyone else.

"PE is not cool," Renesmee moaned as we both got changed in the gym kit that we had to borrow. It was a yellow polo shirt with black shorts.

I laughed humorously while folding the uniform up and placing it on the bench. "Welcome to high school," I beamed at her with the same amount of enthusiasm that she had been using all day though mine was fake, I actually didn't mind gym at school.

"It's just everyone warned me about strength and what happens if I mess it up?" She questioned me while scrunching her eyebrows in thought and worry.

"You'll be fine, if Emmett can do it then so can you. He's like a bull in a china shop." I rubbed her back soothingly as we headed to the indoor gym.

People were setting up badminton nets in groups while others were hanging around talking.

"Guys, gather around!" The teacher shouted as he headed through the double doors.

I pulled Renesmee with me as we joined the circle that gathered around the man that I recognised as our form tutor – Mr Hue. It took me a few moments to realise that he wasn't dressed like other teachers in a shirt and trousers but instead wore black shorts that went past his knee, trainers and a black polo shirt with the school logo on. A whistle was strapped around his neck and swung each time he spoke.

"Today, we will be playing badminton. Don't forget to use the skills I taught you last lesson as you play…" He drowned on and on as he explained to everyone. The next thing I know I was being dragged by Nessie to a court who told me to do some warm up stretches.

I did as I was told although they wouldn't help me and we began to play. We had to play two on two so it was me and Renesmee against another two girls who were nice enough. I didn't speak to them just mumbled a few words so it was Renesmee doing all of the talking.

We ended up winning evenly – meaning I and Renesmee made sure that we look human.

"How did everything go today?" My Dad asked as he sat next to me on the bus that was just about to leave the school grounds.

"It was school." I huffed as I remembered the couple of homework sheets I had to complete. It was the school's first day back and we already had homework! I thought it was outrageous.

He chuckled to himself and the rest of the journey I spent looking out the window in silence.

"I'm going for a hunt." I told everyone as we all entered the front door. I placed my bag on the sofa and excited the house.

**What do you think of Mr white and Emmett and Jacob teaming up to win the bet?**


	50. Chapter 50

Please don't forget to review!

The next day came quickly as I spent all night hunting. My belly was full and satisfied and made a slight slushing noise each time I moved, I gulped as I realized that I could be putting the Cullen's in danger from me drinking to many deer. If too many animals disappeared at once it would become noticeable to the humans.

"Your fine Ella, just make sure you hunt something else next time or don't go out for a couple of days." Edward smiled at me in reassurance as he glided past the sofa I was sitting on and out the front door.

_'Keep out of my head!'_ I hissed to him in my mind. I knew he delivered my message from the hum of his chuckle that entered the house.

"Let's go," Alice called to me while nodding her head to the front door where everyone else was waiting for me. I really did not want to go to school.

I grumbled and reluctantly pulled myself onto my feet while swinging my rucksack over my shoulder. I glided my hands quickly over my outfit to make sure that nothing was creased. Today I wore black skinny trousers, black converse, a white shirt and the jumper Seth had gotten me. My blazer and tie were stuffed at the bottom of my bag.

I needed the jumper as the wind blew fiercely today and showers were dotted around in the air that appeared one minute and disappeared the next. I tied my hair quickly into a pony tail and stepped out the front door to meet the others.

Ness and Jacob had already left with Esme and soon as I shut the main front door everyone else was charging into the forest to get to the bus on time. I followed at a slower pace as I observed the scenery around me.

Small rain drops that held a ray of yellows, greens and blues held onto the leaves of the towering trees as the wind howled passed them. Creatures were not about but hiding from the damp weather that decided to appear last night. It was only spring but a constant chill ran down my spine each time I went out the house without a jumper. I didn't feel like this yesterday; that was how quick the weather had changed.

The bus ride to school was the same as yesterday, people still stared in curiosity but scurried away like ants each time me or any other Cullen looked at them back. I chuckled under my breath at their stupidity; they were so oblivious to the world they lived in. They were like innocent toddlers.

Registration with Mr Hue dragged on but it was bearable with Renesmee next to me. We were planning what we were going to do on the weekend as we both wanted to do something alone together; I was up for going to see the sights of London but Edward was too protective of her. I sighed at that fact as she pointed it out.

"Ella, may I have a word?" Mr Hue asked me quietly as everyone piled out of the room as the bell rang. I told Renesmee to go as I knew that she didn't want to be late for her first French class in high school.

I turned around to face my PE teacher and form tutor with a blank expression. Maybe I should start acting crazy? I didn't want to lose the bet after all.

"I have had a few complaints from other teachers about your uniform. I wasn't going to say anything and let it slide, however, as some students have come up to me to discuss their issues about it I have to ask you to please dress appropriately." I could feel Mr Hue getting slightly scared from being alone in the room with me although I wasn't sure if he felt it. His eyes would dart unnaturally to the door and he clasped his hands together.

I carried on staring blankly at him and sheepishly looked down while putting one foot on top of the other to look uncomfortable. I nodded shyly as I carried on looking at the floor and I reluctantly pulled my jumper off and placed the blazer on. I abandoned the mustard tie at the bottom of my bag in hope that he wouldn't make me put it on.

"Thank you," He enthusiastically smiled at me. "You can go now Ella," He opened the door for me and let me pass. I kept my head down and didn't speak at all as I felt him looking at me in confusion. I laughed quietly to myself as I walked past the other students alone; however I made sure that it was loud enough for the others around me to hear.

I was last to enter room 20. It was in a separate building to the main school and it only held one large classroom. It was the art room. I breathed in the smell of paint and relaxed straight away, this was my heaven at the moment.

The inside bricked walls were painted a light yellow, though it wasn't hideous compared to other shades of the colour (like mustard). Most of the wall space and ceilings were covered in paintings, drawings, models and masks that students had created. White wooden cabinets lined the perimeter of the room from off the floor while above them were lines of windows, six large tables were placed evenly in the room. Each table held eight students. At the front was a desk with stacks of paper and a projector was behind that for the teacher to use.

As I closed the door which made a bang from the wind pushing it I felt eleven pairs of eyes on me. I looked back at everyone to see some whispering to each other while others just openly looked at me. I concentrated on the teacher and began to make my way towards her slowly.

I have picked art as my option class unlike all of the other Cullen's, we had six lessons of it a week and at the end of the year I would have a GCSE at the end of it. Edward had picked music, Alice textiles and Bella, Nessie and Jacob had picked French. Rose, Emmett and my Dad were different as they were in the sixth form connected to the school; they could pick all of their classes.

My art teacher was about twenty-three. She was about the same height as me: 5'11", her hair was a dark red and was placed in a bun at the top of her head with a paint brush and pen in, a few strands dangled over her eyes that she kept tucking behind her ear. She wore black trousers that flared out at the ends, green dolly shoes and a green t-shirt that was covered in a cream apron that had paint and clay splattered across it. Her make-up was plain and simple with blush on her checks and a red tint to her lips. Her earrings where the boldest thing about her, they were green ovals that dangled to about half way down her neck, they sparkled in the light from the classroom lights.

"You must be part of the Cullen clan," She beamed at me friendly. I couldn't help but smile back; the first person in this school that I had connected with.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered as I remembered that I needed to act shy so people would notice that something was wrong with me. I looked down at the floor that was light wooden laminate. I joined my feet together just like I did in front of Mr Hue. "I was erm… with…" I stuttered as I pretended not to know my for tutors name, I talked to myself for affect. "What's his name now? Erm… Mr He? Mr who? "

"Mr Hue," One of the students called to me that I recognised from my registration class.

"That's it!" I shouted as I acted over the moon that I finally knew his name.

My art teacher laughed at me but in a kind way just before she spoke. "It's okay dear I understand, don't fret about being late just grab a stall on this table here." She gently tapped an empty space on one of the front tables next to her desk "I haven't started the class yet."

I smiled at her without showing my teeth, I didn't want to make them fear me, even though I knew that they wouldn't know that they did in their minds it would just be a natural instinct to them.

"As most of you know my name is Miss Flow and I am the only art teacher at this school. All of you have shown an interest in the subject and have picked it as your GCSE class which I am delighted about as you have chosen it I expect all of you to try hard." As Miss Flow spoke as she twirled around the classroom and maintained eye contact with everyone. I realised that she was a fun teacher but at the same time cool and collected.

"Today I want to get to know you guys as we have six hours together a week and maybe some lunch times if you don't get work done. This is a small class meaning that I can work with each one of you individually which is beneficial for you to get your target grade." Miss Flow made her way over to the large white board at the front of the class and grabbed a pen to write on it with. She simply wrote the words 'individuality' and 'style'.

"This…" She gestured to the two words behind her while looking around at the class "Is what I want you to find in the two lessons we have today. I am going to let you do whatever you want, as long as it is art related," She rose her eyebrows at three boys at the back of the class, I guessed that they normally got into trouble around here and only took art to get out of the educational subjects. "Use any equipment you wish in this room. Hop to it." She smiled brightly at the class while going off to her laptop on her desk. "I'll remind you that you have two hours to finish your work. I will be walking around to check on each of you to know what style you use and what you like to do." She shouted above the noise of the class.

I sat and stared around at everyone as they began to raid the cupboards for supplies. Everyone seemed to know where things was which was an advantage of going to a small school for three years that only had one art room.

"Are you alright Ella?" Miss Flow asked smoothly as she came to stand behind the stall I was sitting on.

"Yeah… I'm just thinking." I popped to her as I stood up and rushed to the cupboards but at a human speed.

I looked through the variety of things to use while clicking my tongue. What could I do? Everything I did at the minute related to Seth. How could I sit and draw a man repeatedly and not get questions fired at me?

"A collage…" I spoke to myself-making sure that the humans heard. I grabbed a box that had stacks of magazines and grabbed a few of them. On the way back to my desk I also piled a A3 piece of paper, scissors, a glue pot and a black felt tip back to my desk.

I sat for the next half hour going through the magazines and cutting pictures out that were black, white or grey. After this I piled the pictures up neatly and stuck them down in the shape of a wolf that was howling to the sky. I looked at it to realize that although it was made out of magazine pictures and words the wolf looked like it was in pain. I gulped.

"You like wolves?" A girl opposite me stated but it sounded more like a question.

I shrugged in response while standing up to get rid of the the scraps of paper that I didn't need. "I guess," I mumbled as I passed her to put the glue away.

I stared at the clock to realize that I still had twenty minutes of the lesson left; the collage really didn't take me long.

"The fur is great, I love the way that you piled the pictures together to make the wolf look kind of 3D." She carried on speaking to me. When I sat back down at my desk with watercolour pencils I looked over at her appearance.

She looked like an ordinary human: not ugly but not overly beautiful either, not to skinny and not overly fat. Her black hair was in a bob and her fringe was dyed a dark blue. She had bright blue eyes to match.

"I'm Naomi," She greeted me while looking at my appearance.

"Ella…" I mumbled back while acting shy.

The teacher took that time to speak to Naomi; I averted my attention back to the paper that I had grabbed with the watercolours.

I drew a beach as I blanked out everything around me though it wasn't the normal sunny beach that you imagined as soon as you thought of the summer but in fact it was quite dull.

The sky was a dark grey that the sun couldn't penetrate through and the beach was mainly pebbles. The waves crashed together with a feeling of anger though they weren't going to high. In the distance black rocks stood from the ocean. I frowned as I looked at the picture I finished just as the bell rang. I had cut out the wolf collage and stuck it onto the beach background. I recognised the scene though I had never seen it before.

I walked to chemistry on my own as it was my second lesson. Nessie had saved me a seat next to her and I easily joined her as I greeted Mr Jack.

I sat and stared out the window the rest of the lesson as I thought of the beach scene. Where had I seen that picture before? I scrunched up my eyebrows as I thought deeply.

I didn't realise the bell was ringing until Nessie put my bag on my desk and put her hand on my check, she showed me a picture of me in deep thought and she showed that she was worried about me.

"I'm fine." I whispered to her while gently smiling "I need to act a bit crazy remember," I laughed as I made up an excuse.

After that we both walked downstairs and into the canteen where Renesmee constantly spoke to me about her French class. I rolled my eyes at her, how much longer until she starts to hate school?

I stood up quickly and walked to the middle of the canteen where I just sat in the middle of the floor while other people stopped talking as they looked at me weirdly. I took a bottle out of my bag and began to drink from it while slightly swaying and humming to myself. I looked down at my crossed legs as I did this.

"That's just going to get you stood on not get called crazy." Emmett whispered to me so my vampire hearing picked it up. I looked at him from across the other side of the room and simply smirked. I continued to sway while my humming changed to a song. I only made the noise coming from my mouth louder as the other students carried on talking with their friends (about me mainly).

"What is she doing?" I heard a girl hiss to her friends.

"I can't believe she is sitting on the floor, think how dirty it is." Another girl scrunched her nose up.

"She was laughing to herself this morning," A boy joined in with everyone else's whispers.

"Ella," I heard Miss Flow chuckle as she gently stepped up to me "What are you doing on the floor. I could find some friends for you if you wish."

I looked up at her with a confused expression and stopped singing "Family." I mouthed to her simply before standing up and joining the other Cullen's who were discreetly laughing at me.

"Does Carlisle know about the bet yet?" Jasper asked as I continued to sway and sing lightly but this time I was on a chair.

"Nope and we are keeping it that way." Emmett cheekily smiled at his 'brother' while taking a bite out of a cake. He swallowed it with a grimace like all the other vampires were doing.

"I'm dying to see the Docs reaction when he gets called in." Jacob smiled while scoffing down a slice of pizza.

"You won't see his reaction, you will only hear about it after I win." I laughed really loudly so the humans next to me could hear. They stared at me strangely as everyone else in my family wasn't laughing as much.

"She's crazy," I heard with everyone else as a younger boy walked past our table with his mates.

I pointed at the boy who said that and laughed harder. The boy turned around and looked at me with shock as a guilty expression filled his face, he quickly scurried off.

"Remember we only have until Friday Emmett and Jacob and it looks like I'm already winning, you may want to step your game up." I giggled while standing up and headed to my next class of the day: art.

By fifth lesson Emmett and Jacob had received another detention which they had to complete tomorrow lunch. The 'devil twins' as teachers were calling them had ran around school with under wear on their heads, shouted random words out in class to make everyone laugh, ran up to people to ask what year it was and then say that they had slept to long, told teachers they were pregnant and looked up at the sky together while shouting 'come back!'

The boys really were going for the rebellious act. Meanwhile I continued to sit or stand in random places, stared at people, laughed to myself, sang well known theme songs, hummed a bit and only spoke one word answers to people if they spoke to me.

I had heard the word 'crazy' surround me a lot today.

**This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote before wooooo! What do you think of it? **


	51. Chapter 51

"Hi Carlisle and Esme," I greeted them both after I came home from school. I sat opposite them on one of the arm chairs as they both sat close together on the couch; both snuggled up and in love.

"Hi," They both greeted me back with award winning smiles.

"How's art?" Esme asked while playing with her husband's wedding ring on his left hand that was seated on her lap.

"Good," I nodded while trying to distract my thoughts of loving Seth. "Can I borrow a book from your office?" I asked Carlisle, books were normally a great distraction. I normally used art to take my mind away but over the months without Seth I had realized that art failed me for the first time ever.

"Of course, go on up and pick one." He answered gently; I could see that he was reluctant to leave Esme so he let me show my own way up to his private space.

"Thanks," I smiled to them with a little wave as I started to make my way over to the stairs.

"Ella," Carlisle called for me so I took a few steps backwards to stand in front of the happy married couple. "You are happy here aren't you?"

I took in a breath as I thought. I knew that he didn't mean about the place we were living in but about living with the Cullen's and my life right now. I sat back down on the arm chair I was previously on as I pondered my answer.

"You guys are great and I am happy to be with you guys but… I miss him." I sucked in another breath as I felt the tears come. "It feels like I can still feel him with me and I can feel his emotions when I concentrate really hard but then I realize it's just my own feelings replaying again and again. I'm angry at Seth," I started to silently cry as I said his name "I'm angry at him for saying what he said and not fighting to stay but mainly I just really miss him. He's my soul mate and he's not here." I whipped the stray tears that betrayed me with the back of my hands. "I'm going to go and find that book now," I scurried off to Carlisle's office/library with Seth still in my head and I knew he wasn't going to leave until I saw him again.

"Are you sure that she's crazy?" One of the girls asked her group of five friends from opposite the Cullen table in the school canteen. It was Thursday lunch time, two days after I realized that I need Seth but he hated me.

"Maybe she was just trying to seek attention but she realized how bad it was so she's gone back to her normally self," One of the girls answered while looking at me, I quickly averted my eyes and pretended to eat my food.

"But she was definitely crazy who else would laugh at themselves for no reason?" Another girl reasoned with her friend.

"As I said before she's probably an attention seeker." The girl hissed back, obviously she hated me for no reason.

"Maybe she's bio-polar or something?" All of the friends laughed at this but I could feel that they were considering it

"She does look really depressed right now…" A girl frowned and I felt her eyes on me.

"She looks like my mum did but worse when my parents got a divorce, maybe she had to leave her boyfriend in America," With that all five of the girls turned to me and I couldn't help but grimace.

I rested my hands on either side of my head to try and block out the gossip from in the canteen I also squeezed my eyes shut to erase the constant looks I was getting. After not acting crazy but normal for the last two days everyone was wondering what had happened.

An image of Seth lingered in front of my eyes as I closed them; it was the look of hatred and anger that he gave me before he started to shout at me about what I had nearly done.

My eyes shot open and I jumped as I tried to get rid of that image. I shook my head and listened to the Cullen's talk quietly together.

The clearing of someone's throat beside me got everyone's attention and we all turned to the source.

"Hey Ella," The girl greeted me with a big smile while nearly shaking in nervousness.

"Naomi," I greeted her back, it was the girl with the black bob from my art class. I tried really hard to smile but I just couldn't I felt lifeless.

"Hmmm…" She gulped while quickly taking in everyone at the table; she put her fingers through her hair as an act of nerves. "I was wondering well my friends were wondering…" She pointed to a group of both boys and girls at the opposite side of the canteen. They were all looking at me but when they saw me look at them with the rest of my family they quickly turned to each other and tried to act like they weren't watching.

"What do you want to say?" I asked as I began to become inpatient.

"Are you bio-polar, crazy or just an attention seeker?" I blinked at how open she was and the braveness that just surfaced from her.

"I'm neither of those things," I answered but I could tell that she didn't believe me. I turned away from her and stared back at my lunch.

My dad stood up to get a better view of Naomi and started to speak to her "Look, we would appreciate it if you and your friends leave our _sister _alone at the minute; she's going through a hard time…"

"Is it your real parents Ella as you are adopted right? Or is it a boyfriend?" She cut my dad off and carried on to ask questions.

"Enough!" I shouted and the chatter of the canteen went quiet.

"So it's a boy?" She assumed as she noticed the hurt on my face as she mentioned boyfriend.

I quickly assed the canteen to see that everyone was listening, even the lunch ladies and teachers.

"It's no one's business so butt out already! I am not crazy, I am not bio-polar and I am most definitely not an attention seeker! If I was why would it have anything to do with all of you?" I tuned to everyone who was watching to ask the rhetorical question.

I was replied with awkward silence "She is definitely crazy," I heard a teenage boy snigger to his friends in a whisper and I turned to look at him.

"It was a bet between me and my brothers to see who got called the craziest first and sent to the heads office," I told everyone to clear the air. I really didn't want people to talk about me right now and watch me like vulchers as I constantly thought of Seth. If he was here right now he would be laughing with Jacob at everyone's shocked faces. They really didn't even think of the idea of a bet.

"Ella!" Emmett moaned "Why did you tell them?" He grumbled.

Jacob began to laugh really loudly though "The devil twins win!" He shouted above Emmett who was moaning still however he perked up at what Jacob said.

"We do! We win!" Emmett joined in with Emmett.

I rolled my eyes at the boys with a slight smile on my face. Thankful of everyone now looking at them I managed to sneak out of the canteen and headed to my last class art. There was still ten minutes left of lunch but I knew that Miss Flow didn't mind us coming in early as it meant we would get more work done.

I greeted the teacher and set up my work, in yesterday's lesson we were told our assignment and it was people. I couldn't help but cringe as she told me as I knew that the only person I would be able to create a portrait of was Seth. Yesterday I had managed to get away with not drawing him as I experimented with different techniques and skills but today I knew that I would have to.

"Ella, are you alright?" Miss Flow asked from her desk that was right next to mine. I realised that I had been sitting still for five minutes just staring at the piece of paper and sketching pencil in front of me without moving.

"To be honest no I'm not," I think I shocked her by being truthful she obviously normally got a 'yes' answer. She looked me up and down for any physical injuries.

She stood from her desk and came over to sit on the empty stall next to me "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I just…" I stopped myself from spilling my thoughts about Seth. It wouldn't be good if a human new.

"Do you feel ill?" She asked and I could feel in her emotions that she thought I was.

"Yeah," I mumbled, this was my only way out. Maybe she would send me to the nurse so I could get away from the students stares.

"Come on I'll take you to the nurse," She gently stood up without making too much movement, probably in case it made me feel more ill.

"Okay," I mumbled and walked behind her as we walked through the school to the nurse.

However I didn't expect to see Carlisle and Esme in the school halls as they spoke to the headmaster.

"She seemed very upset at Lunch today," The head whispered to my _'parents'_.

All three of them turned around as Miss Flow approached them. "I was taking Ella to the nurse as she is a little under the weather," She told them and they all turned to me as I messed around with my Cullen bracelet.

"Oh hunny," Esme played the motherly role that she fitted so perfectly by stepping towards me. "Is this what we spoke about on Tuesday night?"

I couldn't find the strength to lie so I just nodded my head. "It keeps getting worse," I told her while scrunching my eyes up as I began to feel physically sick.

Esme took another step forward and surrounded me with her arms. That was when I broke down into tears that wouldn't stop.

"Dad," Renesmee called in confusion as all she saw was Carlisle as he, the head and Miss Flow blocked me and Esme from view. I leaned out of the hug and whipped my eyes with the tissue I was handed by someone but the tears still didn't seem to be able to stop.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she joined Nessie, after this the rest of the family appeared around the corner though they still couldn't see me.

"Ah man, is this about the bet? We were just having fun and it's over now anyway because I and Jacob won against Ella!" Emmett boomed in his powerful voice, I heard the thump of Rosalie slapping him gently on the arm to shut up.

"No, this isn't about the bet but we _will_ talk about that when we get home," Carlisle sternly told him.

"Ella, what's the matter?" Alice was the first one to see me out of my siblings and came rushing towards me.

I shook my head as I felt even more ill that I began to shake. I rubbed the back of my hand against my forehead as a headache began to form. "Nothing," I stuttered in hope for everyone to ignore me but the weakness in my voice got everyone to look in worry. People began to pile out of the canteen and stare at our big group all looking at me in worry.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" The head suggested while pointing to his office across the hall.

"No, I'm going to take Ella to the hospital to check her over. We will see you kids at home _after_ school," He made sure to empathise the word 'after' so they didn't leave school early. Esme and Carlisle wrapped their arms around my waist and began to walk me over to the exit but I couldn't help but stumble as the world began to spin upside down.

The married couple stopped as they realized that I was about to throw up. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and make it pass but I knew that I was going to be sick. I scrambled my way towards the toilets at the far end of the hall and managed to hold it in until I opened the toilet seat. Carlisle was right behind me holding my hair back as he checked my forehead.

He stood me up after I finished and flushed the toilet. Esme handed me a bottle of water.

When we excited the toilets the halls were empty except the headmaster who was standing patiently as he waited for us.

"Hope you're feeling better soon Ella," He commented with a gentle smile.

"It's just a sickness bug," Carlisle reassured him although I have never gotten ill in my life and we knew that I couldn't get ill.

"Let's get you home and in bed," Esme rubbed my arm in comfort and began to walk with me to the car. I was still feeling really dizzy and ill. Carlisle stopped me from walking as the head left to go into his office.

"Do you feel like you're going to faint and throw up again?" He asked, eager to know the answer as he went all doctor on me.

"Yeah," I gulped to sickness down with a drink of water from the bottle Seem handed me.

"Mind if I carry you?" He asked and I felt too ill to protest so I let him. "It will be okay sweetheart," He soothed me as he and Esme walked to the car, he placed me lying down in the back seat and in no time I was in bed with Esme cuddling up to me as Carlisle checked me over.

"You're going to hate me for saying this," He spoke as he took off his stethoscope from his ears.

"What?" I asked. I was beginning to feel better compared to early, the dizziness had gone and I was just left with feeling slightly sick.

Carlisle sighed "I'm going to have to take some of your blood,"

I felt my eyes widen at the thought and I began to shake my head in fear. "No, please no, I'm okay really just a little sickness bug like you told the head I'm all good." I felt all my words come out at once in a frantic rush.

"We don't get sick, Ella."

I gulped at his words that were true.

"But I'm fine now, it's gone I just feel a little sick." I reasoned with him.

"But who's to say it won't come back, I need to know the problem so I can prevent it from happening again." He laid his hand on mine to calm me down and I knew he was right.

"Okay," I mumbled and he took the syringe from his pocket. He quickly set it up and it was in my arm with a slight sting before anyone could say doctor.

I hissed at him being so quick and crouched into Seem for protection.

"All done," He took the needle from my arm "I'll be in my office if you need me," He smiled at me, the happiest I have seen him in days. I was glad that having my blood made him so enthusiastic. Maybe not… I thought as I imagined the needle in me.

**Please don't forget to review! :)**


	52. Chapter 52

By six o'clock the next morning I was feeling back to normal physically.

As I still had two hours before I had to leave the house to go to school I decided to sit on my balcony with the book I borrowed from Carlisle.

One hour later and the rustling from my still empty bedroom made me stand up to see what was going on. I peered through the half closed balcony doors to see Renesmee standing outside my wardrobe while the doors to it where open. I sniffed the air to see who she was with and obviously it was Alice.

I took a step into my room "what are you guys doing?" I asked cautiously. I may be in love with shoes and shopping about once every fortnight but when it came to Alice and every single piece of clothing I knew to stand back and just watch.

"We are shorting through your wardrobe," Alice appeared from the large walk in wardrobe doors and spoke before Nessie could. Renesmee was hiding something.

"But that was only shorted out on Sunday, todays Friday." I spoke really slowly to see if she understood that she had gotten rid of the old things only four days ago and all I had worn since was the uniform and a couple of pairs of leggings to comfort me.

She shrugged her shoulders in response.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Renesmee bite her lip and look down with a slight smirk as Alice pried my wondering mind away from my guilty looking cousin.

Alice looked at her wristwatch with a large smile and bounced on the spot "get in the shower," she pointed to the bathroom while eagerly ordering me about. I followed instructions and was just about to shut the door when she spoke again "oh, put these on afterwards ," she handed me some leggings and a long T-shirt I normally used for relaxing in. "We have a family meeting in fifteen about the bet and I don't want you to get the school uniform wrecked." She smiled at me and pushed me slightly to get me moving into the shower.

What was she on about? Why couldn't I just wear the school uniform while talking to the family? I scrunched my nose up in thought.

I finally sighed in defeat; who knew what was going through Alice's mind when she thought of outfits?

I washed in ten minutes and wrapped a white towel around myself to dry.

I felt the tears slide down my checks as I thought of the time I walked into Seth awake in my bed while I was in a white towel. I blushed as I remembered my inappropriate thoughts of him I had that night. After dressing and grabbing a tissue to dab at the never ending tears I walked down the stairs by myself as I felt everyone emotions in the dining room. I ignored the emotions and shoved them at the back of my mind like I had been doing for months, it was hard enough keeping my own feelings in check and I knew I would snap if I had to control anyone else's.

"What's going on?" I asked everyone suspiciously as I whipped the last of my remaining tears and I put the tissue in the small bin that was in the corner of the room.

Everyone looked at me with great dazzling smiles and I had to step back as I wasn't use to it. Their teeth were so white and sparkly!

"Take a seat," Carlisle spoke to me from the end of the table as he gestured to a spare chair next to Renesmee who sat next to Bella. Emmett and Jacob were opposite me and were smirking in victory. I rolled my eyes, if I knew they would have been this happy about winning I would have let them win a long time ago. "I want to talk to you about the game you and the boys played while at school this week," Carlisle used the cold stare of a father that was telling his children off that I had seen a couple of times while at friends' houses from my previous life.

"It wasn't all the boys they were just to chicken to go along with it," I laughed at Edward and Jasper. Emmett and Jacob laughed with me and began to make chicken noises together while moving their arms like wings. I shook my head at them and smiled.

"Boys that's enough," Carlisle put his hands up to stop them in mid cluck. "Someone tell me what the bet was," Carlisle leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, he had the whole stern father look in the bag when he wanted to use it.

I looked over at the devil twins to see them staring at me as they waited for me to answer. "You guys can tell him, I thought I was getting out of this conversation when I was throwing up last night," I stuck my tongue out at them both. Jacob grumbled as Emmett punched him in the arm to tell him that he was the one to tell.

"The bet was to see who could make the humans think they were completely crazy," Jacob told him.

"And to see who could get you and Grandma in the heads office first," Renesmee joined in on the explanation.

"Nessie!" I and Emmett both moaned at the same time, now we knew that we were in trouble.

"Carlisle, leave them alone it was just a harmless joke. Emmett and Jacob have already had consequences for their actions," Esme reached for Carlisle's hand as she referred to the boy's detentions. "And I heard that Ella lost the bet, when you were upstairs I heard everyone talk about what she will have to do for the month. I especially like the first thing!" Esme smiled. Wait… did she like to see me get tortured by the boys.

"I don't see how I lost," I mumbled to the table, I had never lost at anything before.

"You forfeited by telling everyone," Bella chuckled at me.

"But that wasn't in the rules." I tried to work my way out of it.

"Ella, there is no point trying." Edward chuckled at my thoughts "Em and Jacob already know what they want you to do and everyone else is eager for it to happen."

I huffed and slumped lower in my chair, why did I have to lose my temper over some stupid humans in the canteen? It would be so much easier if I didn't.

What would Seth think of the whole situation? He would probably help me get out of doing whatever Emmett and Jacob wanted me to do for two months. Stop thinking about him! I shouted in my head at myself.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

'Don't even say anything!' I hissed to him in my head.

"So it is set, Alice has packed your bags, your plain tickets are here…" I panicked. Were they kicking me out? Had I really annoyed them and they finally want me out of their family? I looked at everyone around the table to see them smiling widely. They all wanted me to leave.

I heard Edward laugh at me and he quickly clamped his hands over his mouth as he saw my tears and opened mouth. He stood up from the table and walked over to me, he bent down so he was level to me as I was sitting on the chair.

He rested his cold hand on my shoulder and whipped a stray tear away. I was about to get up and run out of the house when he pulled me back down. "Were not kicking you out, I promise you." He spoke to me with sympathy.

"You thought we wanted you to go?" My Dad joined Edward by standing behind him as he got to me at a vampire speed.

I weakly nodded in answer and fiercely got rid of my tears. Why am I crying so much? Shouldn't they all be gone by now?

"You really are emotionally unstable right now," Emmett spoke above my sniffles; he was just saying his thoughts although he didn't notice it. A whack around the head from Rose shut him up though.

"I'm not 'emotionally unstable' I'm just…" I didn't know how to finish the sentence. I was just sad all the time.

I sighed again and faced the 'devil twins'. "What are the tickets for then?" I asked in curiosity, this couldn't be that bad could it? People normally had plain tickets to go on holiday.

Jacob slid a white envelop across the table and I picked it up. I opened it slowly in case a prank was waiting for me. I eyed both boys suspiciously and plucked one ticket from the envelope.

"Are you sure you're not kicking me out? There's only one ticket here." I laughed to try and make it sound like a joke but inside I was trembling in fear.

"We all thought it would be better if you choose when you want to come back home," Bella smiled at me in kindness, I smiled back at her although I was still curious to why they were giving me a holiday when I lost a bet.

"Port Angeles," I read the arrival location out loud. I had lived near there twice because of the gloomy sky. I scrunched my eyebrows in concentration as I thought of what they wanted me to do.

I wracked my brain for any conversations I had with the Cullen's about the place. I thought of where it was on the map, the Olympic national park wasn't too far it was great for hunting. It was then that I remembered talking to both Edward and Bella on my first night with the Cullen's.

"When did Bella join?" I asked as I looked over at the woman cuddled up to Edwards's side.

"Five years ago it was in Forks in the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington State." Edward smiled as his eyes glazed over as if remembering the first meeting. I scrunched my nose up at how in love they were.

After that flashback I heard mine and Seth's conversation from the first day we spoke. I felt my throat close up as I remembered his voice so clearly.

"I thought Jake was Alpha?"

"He's supposed to be but he gave it to Sam saying he doesn't want to order people around and stuff."

"What do you mean he's supposed to?"

"It's all because of your blood descendants, Jacob's great grandfather was Ephraim Black he was the Chief and Alpha when the Cullen's first moved to Forks which is about 30 minutes away from La Push where all of us live."

I stood up, knocking the chair onto the floor and vigorously shook my head.

"The deal was that you would do whatever the winner wants for two months so you are going to talk to Seth," Emmett explained to me after I pieced everything together.

"N-no," I stuttered and shook my head more. "I can't he hates me," I explained to them "He finally realized who I truly am I can't go,"

"What have you got to lose?" Emmett questioned me and I was speechless as my mind became all jumbled up like spaghetti. "You'll be fine," I couldn't believe how relaxed he was of the whole situation.

"Your Seth's imprint and the only reason he isn't coming back is because you told him you didn't want to see him again," Jacob backed Emmett up. I didn't say that, I just told him to get out of the house!

"You're doing this if you like it or not I've had enough of the crying and the depressed look on your face. Your suitcase is in Esme's car and she will take you to the airport." Emmett told me with excitement. He was sending me to my death!

"I have to work my magic first remember!" I heard Alice screech above Emmett's loud boom of a voice. This was happening way to fast.

"Sorry niece, but you lost and me and Jacob get what we want for two months. Don't be such a chicken and go do it. When you want to come home you can but after you have spoken to Seth."

I wasn't a chicken! I grumbled in my mind. That was it I could go to La Push, say hi to Seth and come straight back home. I would be home this time tomorrow and all of this would be forgotten.

I sucked in a breath to try and make me brave; yep, that didn't help. "Fine," I mumbled.

I quickly headed up the stairs and waited for Alice to follow to make me look like a Barbie doll.

"That was easier than I thought," I heard my Dad tell the others who were still gathered in the dining room.

"It's the imprint, her body needs him like his needs her right now," Jacob explained to everyone "I don't know why we tell our mates that if they wanted us out of their lives we would leave them because we physically can't stay away. Seth and Ella have been apart for nearly three months which is the longest a Quileute has stayed away from their mate the second longest was Same and Emily and that was before they even bonded it was only two days." I was shocked at the news.

"After looking at Ella's blood last night I realised that she wasn't sick because of an illness," Carlisle spoke to everyone.

"Is it because they've been apart for so long?" Alice asked Jacob.

"I don't know," He shrugged at her.

"I'm going to go and get her ready, make her look stunning so Seth can't keep his paws off of her!" She bounced in excitement and I heard patter of footsteps.

I scoffed, Seth wouldn't want his paws on me nor would I give him the chance I would say 'hello' and leave.

Please don't forget to review!


End file.
